DEUDAS DE AMOR
by sophye potter
Summary: Draco-Ginny..Alguien atenta contra Margarite por lo que Draco lo lleva a vivir unos dias a Malfoy mannor, Ginny sufre y busca consuelo...Draco podra brindarselo? y que hara Harry, se olvidara de la pelirroja, ¿Alguien sabe donde esta Herm?capi XIV UP.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto y mato el poquitisisimo tiempo que queda antes del 7. Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDA DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO I**

**DEUDAS DE JUEGO-DEUDAS DE HONOR**

* * *

La escena era demasiado irreal para ser cierta, una de esas que los magos jamás creerían… 

…pero era verdad.

Ronald Weasley estaba sentado delante de un lujoso escritorio con la cabeza baja y por extraño que parecía tratando de contener el llanto, mientras sus nudillos se volvían blancos en un vano intento de ayudar al pelirrojo a lograr su acometido.

Una fría y extrañamente pausada voz lleno la habitación, cuando su dueño caminó desde el otro extremo de la misma, mirando con burla y desprecio al único invitado a su fiesta privada

-Weasley…Weasley…Weasley, volvemos a vernos, y en la misma situación. Chasco la lengua un par de veces con sorna, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la habitación y su mano palmeaba al parecer amigablemente al pelirrojo en el hombro…

-¿no tienes un solo galeón para cubrir tu deuda no es verdad?

El pelirrojo apretó aun mas fuerte los nudillos conteniendo las ganas de tirarle un puñetazo como cualquier muggle lo haría

-no, estoy seguro que no tienes nada, pero veamos a cuanto asciende tu deuda, no debe ser demasiado, espero menos que la ultima vez….

Ronald Weasley levanto la cabeza furioso he hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero algo se lo impidió, como si unas manos invisibles lo obligaran a estar inmóvil en esa silla tan odiada…donde no había estado "desde la ultima vez"

-aquí esta. El rubio dio un chasquido con los dedos y de inmediato un pequeño pergamino apareció de la nada y se poso suavemente en la mano abierta que ya lo estaba esperando.

-veamos…. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y la burla en su rostro se hizo más evidente dándole un aspecto de perro de caza que ha alcanzado a su presa.

-veinte mil galeones de oro¿Cuánto fue la última vez? Ah, ya recuerdo doce mil galeones, y en esa ocasión la condena seria de 4 años en Azkaban¿Cuánto crees que te correspondería por esta cantidad¿Cinco, quizá siete años? Pero recuerdo que te libraste¿lo harás esta vez¿Qué estas dispuesto a ofrecer Weasley?

-eres un hijo de…

Pero no termino la frase, pues su lengua se quedo pegada a su paladar.

Draco Malfoy lo miro nuevamente mientras tomaba de su escritorio la varita mágica del pelirrojo y sonreía con burla

-no te di permiso de hablar Weasley, ahórrate tus comentarios que lo único que lograran será subir tu condena

-necesito mas tiempo. Susurro el pelirrojo apenas su lengua se lo permitió

-¿tiempo¿Para que¿Para que tu suerte cambie? No Weasley en este casino no tienes más crédito, debiste haber aprendido la primera vez, y del plazo no hablemos, o me pagas hoy o un dementor te buscara para saldar cuentas…

La puerta de la lujosa oficina se abrió dando paso a una guapa y joven mujer que miraba con rencor al hombre rubio y su mirada cambio a triste y angustiada cuando miro al pelirrojo.

-¿Ron¿Porque estas aquí otra vez? Me prometiste que…

-vaya vaya, Hermione Granger, cuanto tiempo sin verte. Es un placer el tenerte aquí de vuelta ¿vienes a quedarte?

-no, y no es asunto tuyo a lo que vengo

-pero si lo es Granger, y créeme, también puede ser asunto tuyo si lo deseas

-¿Ron?

Pero no había necesidad de que el pelirrojo dijera nada, sus ojos se escondían de los castaños de la chica detrás de sus manos.

-¿otra vez Ron? Me prometiste que no volverías ¿Por qué?

-¿te prometió¿Cuándo fue eso Granger? Volvió aquí dos días después de que su ultima deuda quedara saldada, creí que tu lo sabias y estabas de acuerdo

-eres un idiota cretino¿Por qué lo dejaste regresar¿No es suficiente el daño que has causado?

-¿yo?, vamos Hermione, no podía negarle el paso a un cliente como Weasley, y mucho menos después de que tú cubrieras su adeudo. Los ojos del rubio recorrían con cinismo el cuerpo de la chica que sentía como su furia crecía con cada segundo, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada contra ese hombre, por muy despreciable que le pareciera

-¿Cuánto es lo que te debe?

-no es mucho Granger…son solo veinte

-¿veinte¿Y por veinte haces todo este drama?

-¡ha! Granger, veo que veinte mil galeones son poco para ti. Supongo que tendrás con que pagarme. Dijo mientras recorría con los ojos el cuerpo de la joven que lo miraba entre asqueada y asustada.

Se dejo caer a un lado de Ron mientras separaba las manos del pelirrojo y lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos sin poder contener las lagrimas de frustración y dolor que llenaban su alma al ver al hombre que amaba en esa situación…todo por el maldito orgullo mezclado con los juegos de azar

-¿veinte mil galeones Ron¿Por qué lo hiciste¿En que estabas pensando?

El pelirrojo se soltó de las manos de la chica y sus ojos la encontraron, su voz estaba entrecortada producto del licor ingerido durante varios días

-¿y tu me lo preguntas? Lo hice por ti

-¿por mi? Ron yo te amo, no necesitas siquiera un sickle para lograr que este contigo, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti

-Debes creerlo Weasley, ella haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo lo se de sobra, tú lo sabes y ella también, "cualquier cosa"

Los ojos del pelirrojo centellearon y a pesar del hechizo que le impedía tocar a Malfoy se puso de pie, pero no pudo siquiera acercarse.

-no vuelvas a insinuar…

-no insinuó nada Weasley, pero mira parece que tu suerte esta cambiando, tu linda novia te ha conseguido con su sola presencia una semana de plazo, mucho mas de lo que tu hubieras logrado. Es miércoles a las 5:00 exactamente, tienes hasta el próximo miércoles para traerme mi dinero, antes de la cinco o atente a las consecuencias. Que por cierto ya sabes de qué se tratan.

Hermione Granger miro al hombre rubio y de ojos grises que sonreía con cinismo delante suyo, buscaba algún indicio de que había un ser humano dentro de ese cuerpo, pero aunque sabia que no era del todo un desgraciado infeliz, no lograba dar con ese toque de humano que aun conservaba.

Draco Malfoy también miro a la chica y antes de desaparecer detrás de una puerta murmuro

-si de algo te sirve llévate a esa imitación de hombre y asegúrate que llegue a tiempo a saldar su deuda, porque esta vez no habrá tratos.

Continuara….

* * *

TODAS LAS PASIONES NOS HACEN COMETER FALTAS, PERO LAS MAS RIDICULAS SON LAS QUE NOS HACE COMETER EL AMOR

* * *

**Fin del capitulo uno. Si te gusto deja un review, si no te gusto deja 2 si nunca lo hubieras querido leer deja 3 si piensas q puedo mejorar…Dímelo por favor, todos los comentarios son buenos, así que ya sabes en el botoncito y deja tu REVIEW. GRACIAS POR LEER**. 


	2. Un beso de despedida

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto y mato el poquitisisimo tiempo que queda antes del 7. Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

* * *

**Gracias por los reviews y por leer, a los logeados ya los respondí y gracias tambien a Lauri Malfoy y a Lindmie. Y a toooooodos aquellos que leen o no me dejan review. Ojala y en este se animen por lo pronto aquí esta el capitulo 2.**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO II**

**UN BESO DE DESPEDIDA**

* * *

Hermione tomo la varita de Ron que estaba posada en la solitaria mesa y avanzo decidida hasta el hombre que era su novio desde varios años atrás.

-vamos Ron, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Lo tomo de la mano y él suavemente se dejo guiar, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la joven mujer para ayudarse a caminar con más facilidad.

El camino no era corto antes de poder usar la magia y desaparecer de ese lugar. Fuera de la oficina había dos troles enormes custodiando que los miraban con ferocidad, pero sin atreverse a atacar. Al contrario del interior, el pasillo y el salón de juegos estaban brillantemente iluminados, mientras cientos me maquinas traga-galeones hacían ganar o perder a las personas que frente a ellas gastaban sus ilusiones.

Mas allá el sonido de las ruletas al girar les llego claramente igual que las cartas al caer que una mano invisible arrojaba a los jugadores. Hermione bloqueo de su cerebro todos los sonidos concentrándose en el cuerpo de Ron que cada vez se hacia mas pesado sobre sus hombros.

-ven ya casi llegamos

-no quiero ir a ningún lado, quiero quedarme aquí, es lo único que me queda.

A Hermione le era difícil entender las palabras del pelirrojo, pero aun mas el soportar el aliento alcohólico.

-no digas tonterías Ron, no puedes quedarte, después de un baño y dormir un poco estarás mejor

El hombre no protesto más y poco después salieron por fin a campo libre para poder desaparecer con libertad.

El departamento de Hermione situado en un exclusivo y lujoso suburbio muggle era digno de una de las mas prestigiadas medimagas de Londres, aunque sus vecinos todos ellos muggles pensaban que la solitaria mujer era una escritora o algo parecido, cosa que ella no les iba a aclarar.

Miro a su alrededor y ayudo a Ron hasta llegar a la habitación donde este se dejo caer pesadamente de espaldas en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con un brazo como si un sol segador lo lastimara.

-¿Ron? No recibió contestación y estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz del pelirrojo la detuvo

-¿Qué sentiste al verlo de nuevo?

Hermione estaba tentada a no contestar, pero algo en su interior que se rompía cada vez que veía a Ron en esas condiciones la obligo a hacerlo

-nada¿que debía sentir?

-no mientas Hermione, debiste sentir algo¿te dio gusto verlo?

-no Ron, no me dio ni gusto ni nada parecido, Malfoy nunca ha significado nada en mi vida y si no existiera yo seria igual de feliz…o de infeliz… -Ron. Hermione callo un momento y se acerco hasta la cama sentándose en el borde y recargándose en el costado del hombre mientras hablaba con suavidad como si lo hiciera con un niño -eres el único hombre al que he amado en toda mi vida y Malfoy nunca fue para mi mas que un cretino con dinero¿Por qué no puedes creerme?

-¿Por qué? Porque no puedo creer que estés enamorada de una persona como yo, que solo he tirado mi vida a la basura, que no he podido superar una maldita fractura y que lo único que espera es morir para dejar de recibir lastima de los demás…si tuviera el valor me mataba Hermione pero hasta para eso soy cobarde.

-No digas eso Ron por favor, porque si tu murieras yo me moriría contigo, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido ¿no entiendes que todo lo que he hecho es por ti, porque te amo?

-si lo se, y lo que mas me duele es saber que no merezco tu amor

-no digas eso, ven toma un baño, y veras que después de comer algo y dormir un poco te sentirás mucho mejor.

La tarde era lluviosa, pero entre las nubes el sol luchaba ferozmente por asomarse, y sus calidos rayos lograron dibujar en el cielo un bello y perfecto arco iris.

-ven Harry, mira el arco iris, es el mas hermoso que he visto jamás

Harry Potter un apuesto hombre sonrió con franqueza a la joven mujer que lo llamaba con tanto entusiasmo, sus ojos verdes refulgían de admiración…y no sabia por quien sentía mas si por la chica o por el espectáculo que presenciaba

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?

-mira el arco iris es hermoso, es como si me dijera que no me preocupe, que tú estarás bien

-y lo estaré Ginny, no tienes por que preocuparte, ya en otras ocasiones me he ausentado y nunca ha pasado nada

-si, pero nunca habías estado incomunicado por tanto tiempo

-es solo una semana cariño, nada pasara

-es una semana con dos días¿Cómo voy a poder estar tranquila?

-nada me pasara, te lo prometo, la gente del agua es confiable y es muy simple lo que vamos a hacer

-¿y entonces por que no va alguien mas?

-pidieron explícitamente que fuera yo, sabes que desde la muerte de Dumbledore las relaciones entre nosotros fueron prácticamente nulas y ahora que se han reiniciado dieron mi nombre, supongo que me recuerdan del torneo de los tres magos.

-pues según Ron en esa ocasión no fueron muy amables

-no, pero esta vez será diferente, Colin también ira y estaremos de vuelta antes de que te de tiempo de extrañarme

-lo dudo. Dijo Ginny y sonrió al hombre que la abrazo con dulzura mientras el sol y el viento le ganaban la batalla a las nubes que se retiraban del cielo rendidas.

-¿ira Mireya? Pregunto Ginny y su voz se volvió un poco metálica al pensar en la rubia y escultural chica que no ocultaba a nadie la atracción que sentía por su novio

-si, es una de las integrantes de la comisión

-pues mucho cuidado Harry, esa chica es capaz de todo

-no te preocupes, Mireya no es como tu piensas y de mi no tienes por que desconfiar

Ginny no quiso replicar, nunca había sido celosa y no iba a empezar ahora, era solo que estaba segura que Harry no era del todo inmune a la belleza de la rubia, pero después de todo ella era su novia y estaba segura que muy pronto escogerían fecha para la boda… quizá cuando regresara de esa dichosa diligencia.

···················································

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo la suavidad de la seda cubriendo su piel y pensó en Harry, seguro a esas horas ya estaría en camino, sonrió para sus adentros recordando el último beso de despedida y se tranquilizo pensando que nada malo o extraordinario podía pasar en una semana.

¿Pero de verdad nada extraordinario podía pasar?...

* * *

EL HOMBRE PROPONE, DIOS DISPONE, LLEGA EL DIABLO…Y TODO LO DESCOMPONE

* * *

**Fin del capitulo Dos. Si te gusto deja un review, si no te gusto deja 2 si nunca lo hubieras querido leer deja 3 si piensas q puedo mejorar…Dímelo por favor, todos los comentarios son buenos, así que ya sabes en el botoncito y deja tu REVIEW. GRACIAS POR LEER…hey hey hey!!!! Espera se te olvidaba el review.**


	3. Desiciones

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto y mato el poquitisisimo tiempo que queda antes del 7. Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS**, los logeados ya los conteste mil gracias. **AstridMalfoy**, Draco no es tan malo como parece, peeeero, no es tan bueno como yo quisiera, jeje en el proximo capi segurito que te gusta. **Lauri Malfoy **yo se que son cortitos, pero actualizo muy pronto, es mas espero esta misma semana subir el otro.

* * *

Ok. Gracias por leer, espero que en este capitulo **SI SE ANIMEN A DEJAR REVIEW, NO CUESTA NADITA, ES MAS, CON UN "SIGUE" "VAS BIEN" VAS MAL" "RECTIFICAMI CHAVA"** Osea cualquier cosa, **RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA Y PUBLICAMOS PARA QUE NOS LEAN, ASI QUE UN REVIW NO CUESTA NADA.**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO III**

**DESICIONES**

* * *

Hermione salio de su pequeña biblioteca muy entrada la madrugada, había postergado ese momento todo lo que pudo tratando de convencerse que tenia demasiado trabajo y que Ron necesitaba descansar, pero la verdad era que se sentía culpable con Ron, él le había preguntado que había sentido al volver a ver a Draco Malfoy, pues bien el "nada" con el que había tranquilizado al pelirrojo no era del todo cierto…había sentido algo moviéndose en su interior algo parecido a desesperación mezclado con…admiración, pero no era desde ningún punto de vista lógico el sentir admiración por un hombre que había hecho nacer en Ron la desconfianza de lo fuerte de sus sentimientos hacia él.

"sácalo de tu mente" murmuro bajito para si misma mientras entraba a la habitación en la que Ronald quería hacerle creer que dormía y ella no iba a impedirle que continuara con su farsa. Así que se quito apresurada la ropa y se metió en la cama, en donde como su compañero no pudo conciliar demasiado fácil el sueño.

3:30 de la madrugada, Ron cansado de fingir que no le importaba la mujer que dormía intranquila a su lado dejo de darle la espalda y la abrazo, al instante y al parecer por arte de magia la mujer respiro mas tranquila y continuo durmiendo aunque ahora completamente serena.

Él en cambio no podía conciliar el sueño y ni lo merecía, la borrachera había desaparecido por completo y ahora era mas conciente del problema en el que estaba metido…podía ir a azkaban la horrible prisión de los magos, y pasar allá una larga temporada, Malfoy lo odiaba lo suficiente como para hacer eso, era increíblemente conciente de que jamás podría reunir esa cantidad de galeones en una semana, pero quizá si juntara la mitad Malfoy aceptara darle un poco mas de tiempo…aunque quizá lo que Malfoy realmente quería era cobrarse igual que antes, y él, Ronald Weasley había sido lo bastante estúpido como para ponerse en la misma encrucijada dos veces. Sabia que Hermione lo amaba, pero el imaginarla en brazos de Draco Malfoy hacia hervir su sangre, y sabia que Hermione lo amaba lo suficiente como para aceptar pagar su deuda…lo que no sabia era si el mismo podría soportar imaginar nuevamente a la mujer a la que amaba en brazos de otro hombre y nuevamente por su culpa.

Finalmente y casi al amanecer logro conciliar el sueño, pero no por demasiado tiempo…

El pálido y tímido sol se escondía detrás de enormes nubarrones. Hermione despertó y se descubrió rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Ron, cerro los ojos imaginando que nada había pasado, que esos tres meses habían sido solo una pesadilla, que jamás había pisado la oficina de Draco Malfoy y que no la había obligado a cumplir esa promesa por la maldita deuda de juego de Ron.

Pero no lo logro, el recuerdo de los ojos grises, fríos como témpanos de Hielo observando su cuerpo desnudo y sus manos al tocarla no la dejaban en paz. Pero no era del todo rechazo lo que llenaba sus recuerdos, había algo mas, un sentimiento extraño escondido debajo de todas las demás sensaciones, y era eso lo que a Hermione la tenia preocupada, amaba a Ron, estaba segura…pero sabia que Draco Malfoy la deseaba y eso la hacia sentirse diferente, de cierta manera especial, y aunque jamás lo diría, tenia curiosidad por saber si Draco aun tenia esa extraña obsesión por ella, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, no quería perder a Ron, pero se sentía triste y desesperada por la actitud del pelirrojo, no podía dejarse vencer por una fractura, sabia que Ron amaba ser jugador de quidditch, pero si como había dicho el medimago seria muy difícil que pudiera volver a jugar, el debía resignarse y buscar algo mas, y sobre todo tenia que dejar de hacer tonterías que los dañaban a todos.

Con muy poca delicadeza se puso de pie y entro a la ducha, esperaba que cuando saliera Ron estuviera en pie y poder poner las cosas en claro…necesitaban con urgencia una solución.

Ron miraba por la ventana, el cielo parecía querer caerse a pedazos, gruesas gotas resbalaban por los vidrios y el ruido del agua anegando junto con los rayos que surcaban el firmamento parecían ser el vivo retrato de sus sentimientos, se sentía abrumado, cansado, pero sobre todo muy avergonzado

-Ron…

La voz de Hermione lo devolvió a la realidad y sintió si se podía aun más vergüenza

-esto no puede continuar así, no tenemos los suficientes galeones para cubrir esta deuda con Malfoy, como vamos a….

-lo se, pero de alguna manera me las arreglare para pagarle

-¿te las arreglaras? La voz de la joven mujer comenzaba a molestarse, quizá desesperada por la pasividad en la voz del hombre

-si, buscare una manera para salir de esto

-¿UNA MANERA? Respiro profundo intentando calmarse un poco y después continuo …Ron necesitamos una solución, pero también necesitas ayuda, quizá tu madre conozca a alg…

Pero el hombre corto en seco el comentario -No Hermione, mis padres no deben saber nada

Ella perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, meses de desesperación y dolor por fin salieron a flote…

-¿Y CUANTO TIEMPO CREES QUE PODAMOS OCULTARLES QUE ESTAS EN AZKABAN¿DOS, TRES HORAS?

Ron por fin al escuchar a la mujer, dio vuelta y se encontró con su silueta delgada y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas que sin embargo lo veían con profundo reproche

-¿COMO PUDISTE RON¿COMO ES QUE OTRA VEZ CAISTE EN LO MISMO¿NO SUFRIMOS DEMASIADO¿COMO PUEDES QUEDARTE AHÍ PARADO SIN DECIR NADA¿NO COMPRENDES LA MAGNITUD DEL PROBLEMA EN EL QUE ESTAMOS?

-Lo lamento Hermione de verdad lo lamento…

Ella camino un par de pasos y se detuvo frente al pelirrojo sin atreverse a tocarlo, pero en un segundo la palma de su mano se estrello contra la mejilla del hombre

-Me prometiste que todo eso había quedado en el pasado¿y sabes que es lo peor? Que quise creerte aunque en el fondo sabía que no era cierto…gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la castaña y su voz se iba haciendo más débil… ¿que vamos a hacer? Finalmente se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Ronald Weasley que comenzaba a comprender el sufrimiento que causaba con su comportamiento.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento Hermione.

Y en verdad había tenido tiempo de lamentarlo ya que los días siguientes seguía empeñado en mantenerle oculto a sus padres sus problemas de dinero y de juego, fue en busca de crédito a Gringots y aunque entre él y Hermione hicieron mas de lo humanamente posible solo habían conseguido siete mil galeones, y eso después de que los gemelos Weasley les prestaran dos mil.

-Podemos recurrir a Harry. Dijo Hermione que miraba el pequeño block de cuentas como si mágicamente le fuera a dar una solución

-Esta en una misión y no hay manera de comunicarse con él

-y Ginny, quizás ella pueda…

-no, ella querría una razón y sabes que es muy difícil ocultarle algo, seria como decirle a mis padres

-deja el tonto orgullo Ron, nos quedan solo dos días y no hemos conseguido ni siquiera la mitad, esta es una situación desesperada

-lo se, pero si conseguimos tres mil galeones mas, quizá Malfoy me de un plazo mayor.

Hermione comenzó a juguetear con la pluma, como hacia cada vez que trataba de decir algo muy difícil y no encontraba la manera de hacerlo

-Ron, sabes lo que Malfoy es capaz de pedir para concederte un plazo mayor

Ron buscaba los ojos de la castaña, pero ella se empeñaba en mantenerlos sobre sus manos

-Si, se lo que ese mal nacido es capaz de pedir y no voy a obligarte a que lo hagas…

Hermione dejo caer la pluma de sus manos que choco contra la dura mesa y resbalo al piso mientras dejaba una mancha de tinta en la alfombra. Entonces levanto la mirada que era fría y decidida.

-M e alegra oírte decir eso Ron, porque a pesar del inmenso amor que te tengo y a pesar de que seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, no me entregare a Malfoy, así sea la única manera de salvarte de azkaban.

Y sus ojos reflejaban que su decisión estaba tomada…aunque sus manos temblaban levemente como si la desmintieran…como si esa decisión le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón.

* * *

**_NUNCA CIERRES LOS LABIOS, A QUIENES HAS ABIERTO EL CORAZÓN_**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo Tres. Si te gusto deja un review, si no te gusto deja 2 si nunca lo hubieras querido leer deja 3 si piensas q puedo mejorar…Dímelo por favor, todos los comentarios son buenos, así que ya sabes en el botoncito y deja tu REVIEW. GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**EN**

**EL **

**PROXIMO**

**CAPITULO**.

**proximo capitulo "FIN DEL PLAZO"**

si tenia que sacrificarse nuevamente lo haría y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, porque lo amaba y porque lo necesitaba y si Ron ya había tomado una decisión ella también y haría cualquier cosa que Malfoy le pidiera…cualquiera no le importaba si antes le había jurado a Ron que no…no le importaba nada mas que Ronald

* * *

**Y OTRAVEZ NO OLVIDES EL REVIW. GRACIAS.**

* * *


	4. Fin del Plazo

**Harry Potter y anexos perteneces a JKR y a la Warner, yo no reporto beneficio económico, así que por favor no me demanden.**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. Espero que lo disfruten y yo solo les pido una cosa. DEJEN REVIEW. Gracias.**

* * *

REVIEWS. Ya conteste los logeados, mil gracias. **Lauri malfoy**, Gracias y en este y el siguiente habra exceso de Ginny y Draco…comienzan los conflictos…Heeeee!!!! Lo que mas me gusta. **

* * *

**

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO IV.**

**EL FIN DEL PLAZO**

* * *

¿Donde demonios estaría Ron? Era miércoles y justamente las tres de la tarde, se suponía que iría a ver a Neville para saber si podía facilitarle mil galeones, que era lo que necesitaba para conseguir tan solo la mitad de la deuda con Malfoy, pero había salido muy de mañana y aun no regresaba, no quería pensar nada malo…pero era tan difícil no hacerlo… 

Cinco, diez, quince minutos más pasaron, y la chimenea del apartamento seguía tan tranquila como siempre. ¿Y si salía a buscarlo? Pero que tal si en cuanto ella saliera él regresaba…

-Tranquila Hermione, se dijo en voz alta, pero era mas fácil decirlo que lograrlo, sin apenas darse cuenta se encontró dando nuevamente vueltas en el apartamento y mirando las manecillas del reloj… ¿que pasaba¿Ya eran las tres y media¿Tan pronto?

Su cuerpo completamente tenso pego un brinco cuando justamente cinco para las cuatro la chimenea se encendió y de entre unas flamas verdes apareció en cuerpo y alma Ronald Weasley, pero era en realidad mas en cuerpo que en alma y además ese cuerpo parecía divagante y frágil y Hermione de inmediato se dio cuenta del motivo.

-RONALD QUE PASO

-shhhhhh, nno hagsh ruido Herm…Hermione…losh veshinos se pueden molestar

-COMO….ERES UN… la mujer bajo la voz, al parecer se había dado cuenta que nada remediaba molestándose, el hombre estaba mas borracho de lo que nunca había estado, incluso le sorprendió que llegara hasta ahí, y aun mas que pudiera hablar…

-Ron¿que paso¿Pudiste ver a Neville?

-shhhhhh no gritehs Hermm…jeje Neville she casha jeje

-Ron. Contéstame ¿te presto el dinero?

Ronald se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón delante de la chimenea y su mirada se perdió en la pared, al parecer sin reconocer en donde se encontraba

-esh azhul…

-Ron, Hermione pero el pelirrojo le puso un dedo en los labios obligándola a callar.

A la castaña le sorprendió la reacción de su cuerpo ante un toque tan inocente como ese, pero no pudo evitarlo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y casi sin fuerzas se alejo del pelirrojo, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y aguantando el enojo y la impotencia

-¿viste a Neville, te dio algo de dinero?

-shabes He…rm el dinero, esh un ashco, eeeees… y con mano vacilante saco de un bolsillo de la túnica una bolsa mediana y la puso sobre el sillón mientras miraba a la castaña como si apenas la conociera… -son q…quinientos y se tapo el rostro con las manos mientras comenzaba a llorar. –es mejor así seguramente estarás mejor sin mi, sin este pobre estupido alcohólico

-no digas eso Ron, aun podemos ir con Ginny, quizá Harry haya vuelto….

-No Her…mione

-pero Ron…aun podemos hacer algo

-no, ya no, solo queda esperar.

Y ella sabia que Ron no movería un solo dedo esta vez para liberarse de azkaban, y no solo porque no estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo, había tomado esa decisión y no cambiaria de parecer…pero ella no podía aceptarlo¿como vivir lejos de él? y mas aun sabiendo donde se encontraba, no podría soportarlo, si tenia que sacrificarse nuevamente lo haría y lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias, porque lo amaba y porque lo necesitaba y si Ron ya había tomado una decisión ella también y haría cualquier cosa que Malfoy le pidiera…cualquiera no le importaba si antes le había jurado a Ron que no…no le importaba nada mas que Ronald.

Miro la chimenea y después recorrió el camino hasta el sillón donde Ron seguía derrumbado, avanzo unos pasos y arrojando un puñado de polvos Flu desapareció.

Ginny sonrió cuando escucho el ligero plof proveniente de la chimenea, sabia que no era Harry, porque aun le faltaban un par de días, pero quizá luna, Jazmín o Hermione. Salio del pequeño despacho a recibir a la persona que llegaba, pero su sonrisa se borro al descubrir frente a ella a Hermione bañada en llanto y con el rostro pintado de angustia

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione¿Es Ron?

La pelirroja sabía que solo eso podía poner en esas condiciones a Hermione, unos meses atrás la había visto actuar de manera similar, pero en esa ocasión la castaña le había dado una explicación ridícula. Ella lo sentía mucho, pero si no confiaba en ella no podía ayudarla…pero ahora era diferente, ella estaba en su apartamento y al parecer necesitaba ayuda

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro, cubrió sus ojos con las palmas de de las manos y sollozo unos segundos mas, mientras Ginny le ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón y esperaba pacientemente a que su amiga y casi cuñada pudiera hablar

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y finalmente después de muchos pañuelos y un par de tazas de te la mujer comenzó…

-tienes razón, se trata de Ron…

-lo sabia mi hermano es un idiota, tiene una habilidad nata para atraer problemas¿que hizo ahora?

Hermione limpio un par de lagrimas silenciosas de sus mejillas y contesto -volvió a apostar

El rostro de Ginny cambio de la consternación a la aceptación

-de modo que era eso, pensé que su mayor problema era el alcohol, pero ahora comprendo

-no, no lo haces, no podrías

-que pasa Hermione, Ron, tiene una buena posición económica y no creo que unas cuantas deudas sean un gran problema

-si, si lo son…Ron no solo no tiene un centavo, prácticamente nosotros solo somos dueños del departamento en el que vivimos y eso es todo, y es así porque el departamento es mío,. Las deudas han terminado con nuestros ahorros y supongo que después de hoy también terminaran con nuestra relación…y no es solo eso Ginny, yo amo a tu hermano, lo sabes bien, y no voy a soportar que vaya a azkaban, siento que me voy a volver loca, estoy desesperada

Ginny la miraba cada vez mas consternada, mientras Hermione trataba de controlar los sollozos y permanecía en silencio

-¿no tienen dinero?, es increíble¿pero porque tendría que ir a azkaban?, no lo entiendo¿tan grave es su situación?, por favor Hermione cuéntamelo todo

-lo es Ginny, no solamente es grave, es insoportable, la persona a quien Ron le debe es a Draco Malfoy…

la mención del nombre tuvo la reacción que la castaña esperaría, si es que acaso esperara alguna, Ginny se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, sabia perfectamente quien era él, Harry lo seguía detestando aun ahora que Draco se había quitado toda mancha de ser mortifago y que además era una persona presumiblemente respetable, dueña de los casinos mágicos mas grandes del mundo, y si era cierto que Harry lo detestaba estaba seguro que no era ni por mucho la mitad de lo que Draco Malfoy detestaba a Harry y claro también a su hermano Ronald.

-Harry no esta, pero estoy seguro que no le importara que tomemos de los ahorros para la boda, no es mucho porque la mayoría esta en su bóveda en gringots, pero creo que con eso bastara¿a cuanto asciende la deuda Hermione?

La castaña la miro y sintió como si un ligero bálsamo llenara su corazón¡Ginny podía ayudarle, seguro que lo haría!.

-s…son nueve mil quinientos galeones…yo, nosotros ya conseguimos el resto…

-¿el resto?

Ginny se dejo caer en el sillón junto a la castaña, nueve mil quinientos galeones eran demasiado, ella contaba solo con dos mil, podría tomarlos de la bóveda de Harry sin problemas, pero él no estaba y no llegaría hasta dos días después, y solo el dueño de la bóveda podía entrar, bueno dos días tampoco eran demasiado

-Tengo dos mil galeones en este momento Hermione, pero en cuanto Harry vuelva le diré y seguro que no tendrá objeción en prestarnos lo que falta

Pareció que Hermione se hundía aun más en el sillón, cuando contesto

-será demasiado tarde Ginny, demasiado…parecía que las lagrimas se habían terminado del interior de Hermione ahora solo miraba sin expresión, como si se estuviera despidiendo de todo, como si pensara que nunca mas podría volver a sonreír.

-Hoy a las cinco vence el plazo, y Malfoy juro que si no le pagábamos Ron iría a azkaban

-¿a las cinco? Eso es en quince minutos Hermione¿porque no vinieron antes? podíamos haber echo algo, y a todo esto¿donde esta Ron?

Pero no fue necesario que contestara…lo adivino, seguro estaría ahogado en alcohol

-¿será posible que Malfoy sea tan desgraciado como para mandar a Ron a azkaban? Dijo Ginny y Hermione en lugar de contestar soltó un gemido que le mostró claramente a la pelirroja que ella estaba segura de que seria capaz

y de pronto Ginny sintió todo el peso de lo que significaba el que Ron fuera a prisión, jamás podría volver a jugar en un equipo profesional, la familia sufriría una profunda vergüenza, su madre que ya había sufrido la perdida de Percy no podría soportar algo así, probablemente moriría de dolor... si solo Harry estuviera con ella todo seria diferente, él tenia ese raro don de arreglar todo, era como si junto a él nada malo pudiera pasar, pero el echo era que Harry no estaba, y Ron necesitaba ayuda, ayuda urgente.

-me voy Ginny, yo... necesito ver a Malfoy, tengo que llegar a un arreglo con él, supongo que no ha dejado de... pero guardo silencio de pronto, pues se dio cuenta que Ginny la miraba muy preocupada, pero también como si no entendiera lo que decía, y Hermione en silencio le dio gracias a Merlín por haber cerrado la boca a tiempo, pues sabia que ese secreto podría destruir la confianza de cualquiera, incluso, estaba por destruir la de Ron.

-Creo que será mejor que yo...

-por supuesto que no te dejare ir sola, Ron es mi hermano y estoy segura que juntas podremos convencer a Malfoy de esperar solo un par de días mas

-no Ginny yo conozco mejor a Malfoy y se que podré convencerlo, lo mejor será que yo vaya sola

-claro que no, se que amas a Ron, pero entiende él no es tu responsabilidad, además seguro que Malfoy sigue siendo testarudo e idiota, y si puedo convencer a los gemelos de que hagan lo que yo quiera ten por seguro de que podré persuadir a Malfoy de que nos de dos días mas.

Pero aunque Hermione agradeció que Ginny le brindara su apoyo sentía que algo pasaría, su corazón nunca le había fallado y sabia que esa no seria la excepción, solo esperaba que no fuera tan terrible como la vez pasada, sabia que en esta ocasión podía perder a Ron, pero tampoco importaba tanto si lograba mantenerlo a salvo y por supuesto lejos de azkaban.

Miro el reloj que parecía avanzar a una velocidad vertiginosa y se sorprendió al ver que faltaba solo siete minutos para que se cumpliera el plazo. Con rapidez se puso de pie y mirando con aprehensión a Ginny camino decidida y juntas desaparecieron de la chimenea cuando Hermione con voz clara y fuerte dijo OFICINA DE DRACO MALFOY.

* * *

**NUNCA SOMOS TAN FELICES NI TAN DESDICHADOS COMO NOSOTROS CREEMOS**

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO.**

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...8 DIAS**

**QUE TU LO LEAS...10 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...Y SOLO TE LLEVARA UN MINUTO... ¿QUÉ NO TIENES UN MINUTO?**

**QUIZAS ESTAS FRASES TE AYUDEN... BIEN...MAL...CONTINUA...UN ASCO...ME GUSTO...ESTA HORRIBLE... DEDICATE A OTRA COSA... ****O ESOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES ESCRIBEN Y ME ENCANTAN...**

**¡Hey!...un Review, es el premio al esfuerzo de escribir, y ni siquiera tiene que ser bonito, solo den una opinión sincera y se los agradeceré muchísimo.**

**DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**SOPHYE POTTER.**


	5. Un nuevo tratoUna nueva oportunidad

**Harry Potter y anexos perteneces a JKR y a la Warner, yo no reporto beneficio económico, así que por favor no me demanden.**

**NUEVO CAPITULO. Espero que lo disfruten y yo solo les pido una cosa. DEJEN REVIEW. Gracias.**

**REVIEWS.** Ya conteste los logeados, mil gracias Y los no logeados: **ginna** aqui comienza su idilio mas en forma, espero q t guste. **karenki** Gracias, y claro que Hermione va, pero Draco tiene otros planes...**Lauri malfoy** Bien rapido que actualice y sip, aqui se encuentran... **Marcela, **Gracias, y aqui esta el capitulo, espero q tambien te guste. **Monyk **sip, tienes toda la razon, pero veras q es solo por el conflicto que viven, Ron es orgulloso y es una etapa mala, a Ginny y Hermione las adoro yo tambien y su actitud no es tanto de humillacion, espero q me digas q te parece el desarrollo y mil gracias por leer. **Isa Malfoy **jeje, jamas quize q Ron pareciera tan debil y derrotado, desgraciadamente es necesario, peeero, el cretino ya me esta reclamando por una revancha asi que no durara mucho esta etapa mala para el, y bueno quiza en el proximo cap si de un poco de lastima, pero espera sorpresas, gracias por tu review, y espero q te guste el proximo desarrollo de las personalidades y la historia. **Tonks the snape **gracias por la segunda oportunidad, jeje veras que es completamente Draco-Ginny, y espero que te guste. UNA ABRAZOTE A TODAS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER.

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO V**

**UN NUEVO TRATO...UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

* * *

El cielo seguía limpio, tan diferente a los días anteriores...había esperado una semana para volver a ver a Hermione Granger, cualquier persona que lo conociera quedaría completamente desconcertada si supiera que justamente en ese momento y durante mas de seis meses pensaba en esa mujer...ella era la única persona que había conocido con suficiente inteligencia y personalidad para ser considerada digna, era una lastima que fuera hija de muggles y sobre todo que estuviera enamorada de Ronald Weasley, un idiota que no sabia la que ella valía.

Miro el reloj sobre la chimenea, sabia que era muy posible que Hermione y Ron consiguieran el dinero que le adeudaban, pero si no lo hacían, él, Draco Malfoy no sabría que hacer, no podía ni quería ver o hacer sufrir a Hermione, pero tampoco podía dejar que Ronald se quedara como si nada hubiera pasado, y por supuesto no podía obligar a Hermione a quedarse con él, en realidad si podía... ¿pero seria capaz de hacerlo?

Solo faltaban cinco minutos cuando la chimenea de su oficina se encendió con llamas verdes, las suficientes para dos personas, y su mente se preparo para ver salir a Hermione junto con Ronald, esta vez triunfantes y dispuestos a no volverlo a ver nunca mas...

Y la vio, pero no era Ronald, quien la acompañaba, junto a ella descubrió a una joven pelirroja y muy bella, sus ojos cafés chispeaban divididos entre la furia y la curiosidad y su cuerpo salio con una gracia casi felina de dentro de la chimenea, sus ojos instantáneamente buscaron su mirada. Pareció que por un momento el tiempo se detuviera, la miro por dentro vio que estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su hermano, también que estaba enamorada de Harry Potter, y por fin supo de quien se trataba...Ginevra Weasley. Pero solo un segundo después la conexión visual se rompió y la chica camino furiosa hasta él, y sin aviso le plato una cachetada en pleno rostro, mientras sus ojos refulgían...

-¿cómo te atreves a inmiscuirte en mi vida de esta manera? Nunca, escuchaste, nunca vuelvas a hacerlo si quieres seguir vivo...

Draco Malfoy, el frió y despiadado hombre de negocios resurgió, nadie lo tocaba y menos una estupida Weasley, esto lo iba a pagar con sangre...y no precisamente la suya, porque Ronald no venia, y eso solo quería decir una cosa...no había conseguido el dinero, y como todo un cobarde enviaba a Hermione...pero no la tomaría...Azkaban tendría un nuevo huésped.

-seguridad. Se escucho a voz del rubio clara, pero sin parecer alterado. -Saquen a esta mujer.

Y enseguida dos magos negros, grandes y fuertes llegaron, y sin necesidad de fuerza o malos tratos acompañaron a Ginny afuera, quien bastante molesta solo atino a enviarle una mirada gélida al hombre.

Draco miro a Hermione y enseguida se dio vuelta para ocupar su escritorio y le indico a la castaña que ocupara una de las sillas frente a el.

Hermione no tenia ganas de estar en la oficina de Draco y mucho menos sentada, pero sabia que sus piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo y prefirió tomar asiento mientras sentía la mirada del rubio clavada en su cuerpo y atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos

-Malfoy...yo...no...

-lo se Hermione, de otro modo Ronald estaría aquí con su aire de idiota que puede salir de cualquier problema

-El esta muy mal, no le fue posible v...

-no lo cubras, se perfectamente como esta, y como ha estado toda esta semana, trato de entrar aquí solo dos noches atrás e insulto a un par de magos cuando le negaron el acceso, no lo siento por él Hermione, lo siento por ti, que enamorada de ese idiota no te das cuenta que te arrastra a su destrucción

-necesito tiempo, por favor, te prometo que te pagare cada uno de los galeones en cuanto Harry regrese, son solo dos días, por favor

-se que me vas a odiar por esto, pero no te voy a dar un solo día mas, quizá después me agradezcas el haberte librado de Ron

-COMO QUIERES QUE TE AGRADEZCA ESO, RON ES MI VIDA Y LO AMO A PESAR DE TODO, NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO DRACO, TE LO PIDO POR ESO QUE DICES QUE SIENTES POR MI, POR FAVOR

pero no parecía una suplica, era algo mas profundo, era la desesperación de sentir que el mundo se viene encima y no hay nada que hacer para evitarlo.

-Por favor... por favor, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera que me pidas

Draco Malfoy se puso de pie y dio vuelta alrededor del escritor hasta quedar recargado frente a la castaña que la miraba suplicante.

-No podrías Hermione, hay una sola cosa que yo quiero de ti y tu no eres capaz de decidir sobre eso

-pero lo podría intentar, solamente por favor no envíes a Ron a azkaban, es lo único que te pido

-y eso, es lo único que yo esperaba para darme cuenta de que nunca podrías hacerlo por mas que lo intentaras, son las cinco Hermione¿tienes el dinero?

-Sabes que no

-entonces esta entrevista no tiene sentido, vete, y espero no verte nunca mas

-p...pero... ¿que pasara con Ron?

-naturalmente ira a azkaban y espero que por una buena temporada

-no lo hagas Draco por favor

-lo siento, no hay nada que pueda hacerme cambiar de parecer

-por favor solo te pido dos días, mientras Harry regresa, incluso podemos darte intereses o una compensación, solamente te pido eso, dos días¿es demasiado?

-lo es Hermione, vete

-Por favor Draco, yo se que puedes ser generoso, ya me lo has demostrado, se que no necesitas esto, por favor son solo dos días

-Vete ya

-por favor

-Solo vete Hermione, no te humilles más por Weasley

Pero no fue necesario, Hermione sabía que no podía esperar más de Draco Malfoy, después de todo y como se lo había dicho el mismo, seria generoso con ella una sola vez, y esa ya había pasado.

Con alguna dificultad se puso de pie y camino tambaleante hasta la salida de la oficina, un segundo antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, pudo ver claramente como Draco la observaba, y supo por el brillo de sus ojos, que también a ella le estaba diciendo adiós para siempre

-¿Que sucedió? La voz de Ginny estaba tan preocupada como la suya pero, sin llanto

-nada, no hubo plazo, no hubo nada

-pero no puede, ese idiota me va a escuchar. Y Ginny avanzo hasta la puerta donde los magos enormes la miraban ceñudos, pero Hermione la detuvo

-Basta Ginny, no empeores las cosas, hice lo posible y dudo que tú puedas convencerlo, lo único que lograras es que te envié también a azkaban, y eso seria un golpe aun más terrible para todos

Ginny la miro, pero le hizo caso, Hermione estaba devastada y Ron seguramente seria detenido en cualquier momento...

-¿podemos hacer algo mas?

-no, solo esperar

Pero Ginevra Weasley no estaba acostumbrada a solo esperar, ella era una mujer de decisiones y acciones, y no iba a dejar que su hermano pasara ni uno ni siete años en azkaban, ella podía persuadir a cualquier persona, y Draco Malfoy no seria la excepción, solo necesitaba encontrara la oportunidad y necesitaba encontrarla rápido.

-Ven Hermione, te llevare a mi departamento, necesitas descansar

Y como si fuera una muñeca de trapo Ginny guió a la castaña hasta su apartamento, y sin que se diera cuenta le dio una poción relajante, de modo que en unos segundos Hermione se durmió y pudo por un breve tiempo olvidar esa terrible pesadilla en que se había hundido su vida.

Pero Ginevra no podía quedarse tranquila y ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado, respiro profundo y tomo un puñado de polvos flu, entonces decidida entro a la chimenea y con voz igual de fuerte y clara que minutos antes anuncio. -OFICINA DE DRACO MALFOY.

El hombre escucho el plof en su oficina y miro la chimenea, sabia que Hermione no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, pero no pensó que regresaría tan rápido, igual su presencia era inútil

-te lo dije Hermione, no voy a cambiar de parecer

-No soy Hermione y espero que puedas hacerlo

Draco miro nuevamente a la pelirroja frente a él, le pareció tan bonita como antes, pero bastante mas molesta, esa era una característica de todos los Weasley, molestos y testarudos.

-Vete Weasley no tengo nada que hablar contigo

-ni siquiera me has escuchado

-no tengo que hacerlo, no hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga cambiar de opinión

-y como puedes saberlo, puedo negociar bastante bien, se que algo de lo que te proponga te hará cambiar de parecer, solo escúchame

Draco lo encontró aun sin esperarlo divertido, esa situación era bastante inusual, pero agradable, una Weasley pidiéndole que lo escuchara, y no cualquier Weasley, precisamente la novia de Harry Potter, el idiota al que desde la escuela aborrecía, el famoso niño que vivió y sobre todo el que había derrotado al señor tenebroso...si había alguien a quien detestara mas que Ronald Weasley era precisamente a él, a Harry Potter.

-Tienes dos minutos, y después de eso te vas

-no necesito tanto, una de mis propuestas es que esperes solo dos días, y podemos pagarte incluso el doble de lo que asciende la deuda, o lo que tu pidas, Harry tiene mucho dinero y Ron es su mejor amigo, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en facilitárnoslo, además prácticamente somos de la misma familia. Solo son dos días...

-No me interesa, el trato era hoy, y como no se cumplió no hay más plazo, y si no tienes nada mas que ofrecer vete.

-bien entonces podemos ofrecerte conexiones, permisos, puedo con ayuda del ministerio y de Harry que todos los negocios que tienes en espera en el departamento de juegos se agilicen, y aun así te pagaremos, en el mismo plazo, dos días...

-Weasley, no me interesan tus tratos ni lo que el idiota de tu novio o los estúpidos del ministerio puedan ofrecerme, no necesito y nunca he solicitado su ayuda...ahora si es todo, vete ya...

-Debe haber algo que quieras Malfoy, tú dímelo, sabes que nuestros contactos son los mejores, podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos pidas

-¿cualquier cosa¿Quiénes¿Tú y tu noviecillo?

-si, nosotros, es solo tiempo lo que te pido, solamente eso

-¿crees que Potter estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo?

-claro, estoy segura de ello

-¿sabes cuanto tiempo estará Ron en Azkaban? Alrededor de ocho años, no es demasiado, y probablemente salga curado de alcoholismo y también del juego, es quizá el mayor favor que les puedo hacer...además como tu lo dijiste es solo tiempo¿qué mas da?

-Por favor Malfoy, todos en la familia estarían dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa, solamente danos tiempo

-Todos en la familia. Draco miro a la joven y atractiva mujer y una idea cruel se cruzo en su mente, ella era bonita, sangre limpia, inteligente y lo bastante osada como para meterse en su oficina y ofrecerle cualquier cosa, bien, pues vería si realmente estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa

-Dijiste que cualquiera en la familia estaría dispuesto a todo por Ronald, y también que Potter lo haría Pero tengo la duda¿a que estarías dispuesta tú, por la libertad de tu hermano?

Ginny miro los ojos fríos del hombre, con decisión y fiereza y levanto desafiante la barbilla

Antes de contestar

-A todo, por él y por cualquier miembro de mi familia estaría dispuesta a todo

-Bien, entonces tengo una propuesta para ti, Te cambio un año de tu vida, e incluso un poco menos por los ocho años en azkaban de Ronald.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a _Jose Luis_, Mi novio q conoce mejor que nadie mi lado romantico. Gracias chinito.

**_LA AMISTAD BENEFICIA SIEMPRE, EL AMOR CAUSA DAÑO AVECES_**

* * *

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...8 DIAS** **QUE TU LO LEAS...10 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...Y SOLO TE LLEVARA UN MINUTO... ¿QUÉ NO TIENES UN MINUTO?**

**QUIZAS ESTAS FRASES TE AYUDEN... BIEN...MAL...CONTINUA...UN ASCO...ME GUSTO...ESTA HORRIBLE... DEDICATE A OTRA COSA... ****O ESOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES ESCRIBEN Y ME ENCANTAN...**

**¡Hey!...un Review, es el premio al esfuerzo de escribir, y ni siquiera tiene que ser bonito, solo den una opinión sincera y se los agradeceré muchísimo.**

**Y SOBRE TODO, GRACIAS POR LEER. CAPUTULO 5 LISTO...6 EN CAMINO...**

**SOPHYE POTTER.**


	6. Un año de tu vida

**Harry Potter y Anexas no me pertenecen por lo tanto no cobro..jaja lastima, bueno igual no vendia, asi q nada se pierde. Pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de review, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.**

**GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN Y DEJAN REVIEW. YA CONTESTE LOS LOGEADOS. GRACIAS!!!!** y los **NO-LOGEADOS**: **aLLy:** Gracias que bueno q te haya gustado y rapido q actualice. **Alex M**. gracias, ya ves los anuncios baratos si funcionan jiji, y yo tambien espero no decepcionarte. **Tonks the snape**. Gracias por leer, y pienso lo mismo de Ginny, seguro deja marca en la vida de Draco, segurito. **Lauri malfoy**: jiji yo tambien me anoto…aunq en esas condiciones tambien lo pensaria. **Marcela**: que bueno q t gusto, publique rapido y te prometo q voy a tratar de hacerlos mas largos**. Isa Malfoy**: Claro que si a todo, Ron q se reivindique, tambien adoro a Ginny, actualice bien rapido y yo tambien le daria todos mis dias a ese rubio

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO VI**

**UN AÑO DE TU VIDA….**

* * *

Ginny lo miro perpleja¿Pretendía acaso mandarla un año a azkaban en lugar de Ron?

-no entiendo lo que pides Malfoy

-es sencillo Ginevra, necesito un Heredero, y tú podrías ser la madre, en un año o incluso menos puedes darme un hijo y después seguir tu vida como mejor te plazca. Así que ese es mi trato, te cambio un año de tu vida y un hijo, por la libertad de tu hermano.

Ginny se dejo caer en la silla más próxima y enseguida comenzó a reír, aunque no era una risa alegre ni mucho menos, era de desconcierto y burla.

-Estoy hablando en serio Malfoy, pide lo que quieras a cambio de la libertad de mi hermano

El hombre camino hasta situarse a sus espaldas y la pelirroja pudo sentir como se asía de ambos lados de la silla en la que ella estaba sentada, pero no hacia ningún otro intento de acercarse, y no pudo evitar un estremecimiento cuando la fría voz sonó

-Yo siempre hablo en serio Weasley, es tu decisión, un año de tu vida a cambio de la libertad de tu hermano

-¡estas loco Malfoy! Ginny parecía tener dificultades para respirar y su rostro era tan pálido y vulnerable sin su habitual sonrisa que incluso parecía otra persona.

-es….es una locura, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría esto que pides…no…no es… se puso de pie y miro al hombre, parecía que quería descubrir alguna señal de que todo era una broma pero su semblante frió e inalterable no la dejaba suponer tal cosa.

-¡Claro que no!, no lo haré. La voz de Ginny temblaba, pero poco a poco iba recuperando la compostura y el aplomo

-No, no haré tal cosa, pide lo que quieras, pero eso no

-eso, sin embargo Weasley, es lo único que aceptaría yo de ti, un heredero y una esposa

-¿pero porque?, supongo que no tienes problemas para encontrar mujeres, es mas estoy segura de que a mas de una no le importaría ser tu esposa

-Bueno, ese es un comentario muy amable de tu parte, desgraciadamente a mi no me interesa ser el esposo de nadie

-pero, tu dijiste que…

-No confundas las cosas, este es un trato, un simple negocio, yo no quiero una mujercita que este pendiente de mi vida o malgastando mi fortuna en estúpidos caprichos, no necesito a una señora Malfoy, lo único que quiero es un heredero

-¿entonces para que casarte?

-mi heredero tiene que ser legitimo, con todos los derechos mágicos y de sangre que establecen las leyes, con unos padres que al momento de su nacimiento aun estén juntos, aun cuando al día siguiente se separen

-no, no lo haré, debes estar loco para pedirme precisamente a mí eso

-yo no te he pedido nada Weasley, tú viniste aquí con el cuento de salvar a tu hermano, tú te ofreciste, además el aceptar o no es tu decisión, así como fue decisión de Ron el apostar.

-n….no, yo no podría

-Bien si esa es tu ultima palabra, puedes irte ya

-Por favor Malfoy, pídeme cualquier cosa, menos eso, solo quiero dos días y te daremos tu dinero por favor

-es lo que quiero¿en realidad crees que me importa el dinero? No lo necesito Weasley y en realidad no necesito nada de ti, ni de ningún miembro de tu familia, ustedes son los que vinieron aquí a suplicar por Ronald¿no te gusto mi oferta? Es una lastima que Ron tenga que ir a azkaban, pero es lo que pasara

-Por favor Malfoy…

-¿Por favor? No hay otra opción lo tomas o lo dejas, no soy un hombre de favores o sentimental, ni es mi estilo conceder clemencia, pero para que veas que actuó de buena fe, te voy a dar un poco de tiempo

Sus ojos se desviaron de la sonrisa aliviada de la pelirroja al reloj sobre una repisa que marcaba las 6:30pm.

-Piensa en lo que te he dicho, tienes hasta las diez de la noche para darme tu respuesta definitiva¡ah!, otra cosa Weasley, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe saber en que consiste este trato, ni siquiera Hermione, y por supuesto menos que nadie Potter…eso claro, en el supuesto caso que quieras que yo respete el acuerdo.

El alivio que sintió Ginny desapareció al instante, tres horas y media no hacían mucha diferencia, pero quizá podía conseguir el dinero…quizá…

Aunque pareció que Malfoy había leído nuevamente sus pensamientos, pues sin ningún aviso agrego

-es el único trato vigente Weasley, el dinero ya no puede ser restituido, ese plazo ha expirado, y si realmente quieres salvar a tu hermano, piensa en lo que te dije, no hay absolutamente nada más que hacer

Pero Ginny parecía mas desconcertada a cada segundo¿como se atrevía a negociar con algo tan sagrado y único¿como podía ella darle un hijo cuando amaba a Harry¿como podía siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de estar con él…?

-no Malfoy, no tengo nada que pensar, no me provocas ni siquiera el pensamiento, lo único que puedo tener presente es el asco que me das, eres repugnante

-¿repugnante? Vamos no hables así, es muy posible que tengas que comerte tus palabras Weasley

-Imbecil. La pelirroja se puso de pie y decidida avanzo hasta la chimenea de donde cogio un puñado de polvos Flu

-Weasley floor. Dijo, pero antes de desaparecer escucho la voz de Draco Malfoy que lentamente le decía "tienes hasta las 10:00 Weasley, piensalo"

¿Pero realmente no había nada que pensar?, es decir, Ron pasaría por lo menos ocho años en Azkaban, Hermione quizá moriría de dolor, sus hermanos sentirían profundamente la suerte de Ron, y su padre sufriría mucho, pero era su madre la que mas le preocupaba, aun mientras iba dando vueltas entre las chimeneas de la red flu, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, un pequeño tironcito le indico que había llegado a su propia chimenea y se preparo mentalmente, porque Hermione estaría en su apartamento, y no debía saber nada, por lo menos en el momento.

Pero Hermione no estaba en el sillón, al parecer la poción que le preparara había perdido el efecto, muy poco probable y le pareció que mas bien Hermione la había engañado y no había tomado toda la poción, aun sin quererlo se sintió un poco aliviada por no tener que enfrentarla, necesitaba pensar ¿pero en verdad iba a pensar semejante locura?

El apartamento le parecía de pronto tan triste, era verdad que Ron se había buscado lo que le pasaba, pero ¿como podría seguir con su vida normal, cuando ella había tenido una oportunidad para salvarlo¿como podría ver a su madre sufrir día a día por su hijo en azkaban, esperando que saliera y sin siquiera tener la certeza de volverlo a ver con vida¿Cómo podría renunciar a Harry, al hombre que había amado casi desde el primer día que lo conoció¿Cómo podría renunciar a todo eso?, a una vida llena de felicidad con Harry, a tener su propia familia con Harry a escucharlo decir que la amaba, a comenzar con el una vida y si Merlín quería a terminarla también a su lado Lo que Draco Malfoy ofrecía era una vida en cautiverio a cambio de otra, la prisión era distinta, pero de una u otra forma, él terminaba ganando.

Siempre, cada segundo de su vida ella había tenido claro que haría cualquier cosa por su familia pero era demasiado alto el costo…renunciar al amor de Harry era demasiado.

Camino resuelta hacia el despacho de su apartamento, ella era una de las defensoras mágicas mas importantes de Inglaterra, algo que los muggle conocían como abogadas, y aunque sabia que Malfoy estaba en su derecho de dar un plazo o intercambio por la deuda esperaba encontrar alguna laguna en las leyes mágicas que le ayudaran a sacar a su hermano del problema en el que estaba, sin la necesidad de sacrificarse ella misma.

Mucho tiempo después el sonido de la suave melodía proveniente del reloj de pared en un costado de la habitación la saco de concentración y la pelirroja lo agradeció enormemente, pues los ojos le ardían, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza y las manos le temblaban, las 9:00pm. Anunciaban las manecillas del reloj y Ginny se froto los ojos nuevamente para despejarse antes de volver a sumergirse en la búsqueda infructuosa de una defensa para su hermano, pero no había aun terminado de buscar los libros que necesitaba, cuando una voz ansiosa le llego a través de la puerta abierta del despacho…

-Ginny, Corazón, Ginny ¿donde estas?

La voz angustiada de su madre la hizo soltar la varita aunque los libros quedaron aun flotando en medio de la habitación, mientras ella salía corriendo intentando guardar un poco la compostura… quizá Draco había mandado ya a los dementores…quizá…

-¿que sucede madre? Le dijo a la cabeza que sobresalía de entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea

-Es Ron corazón. La cara regordeta y normalmente amable de Molly Weasley lucia pálida y llorosa e incluso a Ginevra se le hacia un poco complicado entenderla, pues la voz se entrecortaba en cada frase y hacia difícil descifrar lo que decía

-fuimos a visitarlos…pero Hermione… entonces Ron salio….y no hemos sabido….preocupados…borracho….

-madre, tranquilízate, no puedo ayudar si no entiendo el problema¿quieres venir, mejor voy yo contigo? La mujer no dijo nada pero casi enseguida su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea dándole a entender a Ginny que seria mejor que ella se transportara a la madriguera.

Ella suspiro hondamente, sintiéndose un poco tranquila, pues lo primero que pensó escuchar fue la palabra dementores pero esa no había llegado y si su madre se ponía así, por una borrachera de Ron, no quería ni imaginarse como lo haría cuando los dementores se llevaran a su hijo…si es que lo hacían…

Entro en la chimenea anunciando "la madriguera" y apareció poco después al frente de una mesa en la que pudo ver el rostro angustiado de su madre que trataba de reconfortar a una mas angustiada Hermione

-¿Qué paso¿Hermione?

-La castaña pareció reaccionar a la voz de la pelirroja y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas al reconocerla y se refugio en sus brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-se fue Ginny, dijo que no lo encontrarían, que era lo mejor y que no lo buscáramos… ¿sabes lo que eso significa verdad?

-Madre puedo…puedo subir a mi antigua habitación, necesito hablar a solas con Hermione

La mujer la miro sorprendida y con un dejo de reproche en la mirada le indico que podían subir, apenas cerro la puerta Ginny miro a Hermione nuevamente y la urgió para que le contara todo, a lo que Hermione no puso objeción…

-Cuando regrese al apartamento aun un poco mareada por el efecto de la poción, Ron seguía sentado en el sofá, al parecer sin haberse dado cuenta que yo me había ido, pero no, no podía darle buenas noticias, apenas le dije que Malfoy no había aceptado el dinero cuando tus padres llegaron a visitarnos…(la castaña tomo aire y enseguida continuo) él se comportaba de manera normal, como si nada pasara, pero de pronto se escucho un estruendo en la calle y el viento comenzó a soplar, Ginny estoy segura que eran dementores, pero de pronto todo volvió a la normalidad, menos Ron, comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, a dar vueltas en la habitación y al poco ya eran gritos, dijo que no lo iba a permitir, que esta vez no ganaría, y que no lo iba a atrapar, después tomo su varita y desapareció¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Y Ginny lo sabia, cuando un mago huía de la justicia la pena a pagar era el doble en Azkaban y si Ron se iba no serian ocho o nueve años, seria veinte…si Malfoy era benévolo¿Por qué demonios Ron actuaba así¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicarse la vida y la de los demás?

-¿fueron a buscarlo?

-si, tus padres, pero aun no les digo el motivo por el que Ron huye, seria devastador, no se que hacer Ginny, no se como afrontar esta situación. Y nuevamente comenzó a llorar, mientras Ginny sentía que todo el peso de los errores de Ron recaía en sus hombros, y aunque ella no lo escucho, en ese momento las campanadas del reloj de su propio apartamento marcaban las 9:30.

-Vamos, mi madre esta sola en la cocina, no le digas nada aun, yo iré a buscar a Ron, no dejes sola a mi madre por favor, y cualquier cosa que pase me mandas un patronus y regresare enseguida.

Hermione asintió, y Ginny la acompaño hasta la cocina de la madriguera, donde la dejo acompañada de su madre, y no pudo evitar sentir aun mas pena, pues las dos mujeres parecían tan perdidas y frágiles, En Hermione eso era bastante inusual, y a su madre la había visto así en una ocasión, en el funeral de Percy, y ese día juro que si ella dependía jamás volvería a pasar por una pena semejante…desgraciadamente esta vez si dependía de ella, y de la decisión que debía tomar.

Veinte para las diez, y no había señal de Ron, había visitado por lo menos cinco bares, se suponía que en ese momento tendría que estar buscando alguna laguna para salvarlo, y en lugar de eso estaba buscándolo a él, y a cada minuto se sentía mas ansiosa y desesperada¿Por qué Harry estaba tan lejos en esos momentos¿Por qué se sentía tan sola?

Cinco para las diez, y con mas de una docena de bares visitados Ginny había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano y aun sin proponérselo su mente divagaba ante la idea de enfrentarse a Draco y aceptar la propuesta debatiéndose entre todo lo que perdería y el sufrimiento que evitaría, y su mente llena de recursos legales y astucia también pensaba en la manera de perder lo menos posible, de negociar su vida y su libertad.

Las campanadas de una catedral cercana comenzaron a sonar y Ginny se sobresalto, tenia demasiado poco tiempo, se metió a toda prisa en un callejón y entre los ruidos nocturnos se escucho un estruendoso chasquido que anuncio la desaparición de la pelirroja y la aparecían posterior en su propio apartamento, quizá era la tercera o cuarta campanada cuando tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y enseguida anuncio como unas horas atrás OFICINA DE DRACO MALFOY.

Pues aunque nunca lo pensó, tenia su propia propuesta para el.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

* * *

**Y como en teletón, la meta son los reviews del capitulo anterior mas uno… y actualizo, o en su defecto una semanita.**

**Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Por Cierto**

**NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW.**

* * *

**Y UNO APRENDE.**

**Después de un tiempo,  
uno aprende la sutil diferencia  
entre sostener una mano  
y encadenar un alma.**


	7. Pactos, Condiciones y secretos

**Harry Potter y Anexas no me pertenecen por lo tanto no cobro..jaja lastima, bueno igual no vendia, asi q nada se pierde. Pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de review, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDA DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTE**

**CAPITULO VII**

**PACTOS, CONDICIONES Y SECRETOS.**

* * *

**_Nota: Perdon por no actualizar, he estado completamente ocupada y solamente volvi para publicar, yo espero subir esta semana el sig. capitulo, no importa que no duerma, y perdon tambien por no contestar los reviews, pero queria actualizar cuanto antes, de todas formas prometo contestarlos antes de subir el siguiente. MILLONES DE BESOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER._**

* * *

Las campanadas de una catedral cercana comenzaron a sonar y Ginny se sobresalto, tenia demasiado poco tiempo, se metió a toda prisa en un callejón y entre los ruidos nocturnos se escucho un estruendoso chasquido que anuncio la desaparición de la pelirroja y la aparición posterior en su propio apartamento, quizá era la tercera o cuarta campanada cuando tomo un puñado de polvos Flu y enseguida anuncio como unas horas atrás OFICINA DE DRACO MALFOY. 

Pues aunque nunca lo pensó, tenía su propia propuesta para él

Draco Malfoy miraba fijamente un punto indefinido en su lujosa oficina, sus pensamientos vagaban, y giraban en torno a la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida, su madre…y se preguntaba como era posible que sus padres, los Malfoy muertos hacia unos años se hubieran amado y a pesar de todos los defectos e ideas erróneas nunca hubieran perdido ese sentimiento. Y volvían hacia él, a ese espacio vació que sentía en el pecho, a la ausencia del sentimiento que había conocido solo de nombre, pero que jamás había experimentado, algo que pensaba se parecía a lo que sentía por Hermione, pero si era eso¿Por qué no luchaba por ella¿El verdadero amor podía renunciar tan fácilmente? No lo sabia, pero ella, la sangre sucia a la que había detestado toda la vida hasta solo unos años antes, representaba un reto, quizá solo fuera una obsesión pasajera, el deseo irrefrenable que se siente por algo que se sabe ajeno…podría sin embargo ser amor, o podría no ser nada, tan solo un ideal.

Tomo el ultimo sorbo de su whisky de fuego y escucho como la tercera o cuarta campanada de las diez de la noche se escuchaba, el plazo había terminado y Ginevra no había regresado, debía actuar, el ministerio mandaría a los dementores por Ronald, ese era el precio que había que pagar, y no era siquiera que disfrutara haciéndolo, era mas bien una rutina aburrida, como firmar un papel o hablar por la chimenea, no era el primer hombre que enviaba a azkaban y seguramente no seria el ultimo.

Se puso de pie con tranquilidad, su cuerpo reaccionaba a los hechos por simple repetición, tomaría un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigiría al ministerio a reanudar la ejecución que horas antes había postergado, porque era verdad que por la tarde había enviado a los dementores y solo la aparición sorprendente de Ginevra había detenido la orden, pero ahora ella no estaba…

Hasta ese momento…

Las llamas de la enorme chimenea de su oficina se volvieron verdes y Malfoy aun sin quererlo sonrió con cinismo¿vendría acaso a pedirle clemencia¿Seria Ginevra, o quizá Hermione? No pensaba en verdad que la pelirroja aceptaría la oferta, el sabia que Ginevra amaba a Potter, fue lo primero que descubrió al indagar en su mente, y nadie renunciaba a eso…bueno, por lo menos se divertiría un rato.

Las llamas se apagaron al salir el ocupante de la chimenea y frente a él a solo unos centímetros de distancia descubrió a la pelirroja, con los ojos centelleantes de miedo…pero aun desafiantes

-Weasley… ¿a que debo tu visita¿vienes a rogar clemencia?, o decidiste que no soy tan repugnante y tendrás a mi hijo

Esas palabras estaban cargadas de burla, y Ginny las sintió como una bofetada, pero aun así continuo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿serviría pedir clemencia a un hombre tan vació como tu?

-no, en realidad no haría diferencia

-Eso pensé, no, no vengo a pedir clemencia Malfoy, vengo a salvar a mi hermano, pagare su deuda.

Y a pesar que, cuando Malfoy hizo la propuesta fue solamente para poner a prueba el amor del que tanto hablaran no dejo de sorprenderse al darse cuenta que esa mujer que tenia enfrente era capaz de renunciar al hombre del que estaba enamora por un error de Ronald. ¿Seria acaso admiración lo que por un segundo brillo en los ojos grises del rubio? No lo sabia, aun así odiaba a Harry Potter y si Ginevra se ponía en bandeja de plata la aceptaría…Un Malfoy nunca dejaba ir una oportunidad de revancha, y esa llevaba mucho tiempo deseándola.

-bien, si estas dispuesta, la propuesta sigue en pie

-si Malfoy, pero también tengo mis condiciones…

Malfoy la miro mas profundamente y enseguida una carcajada salio de sus garganta ¿Ginevra tenia sus condiciones? Nadie le ponía condiciones a él, ella tenía agallas, pero no lo conocía…todavía

-Bien Ginevra, y ¿Cuáles son tus condiciones? Le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos y al parecer sin molestarle la escasa distancia que los separaba

-yo… La voz de Ginevra titubeo, pero solo fue un segundo, antes de separar la mirada del rubio y avanzar al interior de la oficina, dándole la espalda, poco a poco cobraba más seguridad, después de todo era una defensora mágica y ese era su campo, negociar.

-Acepto casarme contigo, durante un año, o el tiempo en que tengamos al bebé, pero si pasado un año, no quedo embarazada el trato se anula, y si quedo embarazada… Ginevra tomo aire, y continuo…el bebé, después del divorcio se quedara conmigo.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. – ¿De modo que quieres que mi hijo viva contigo, y quizá con Potter? Claro que no Ginevra, esa condición no es valida, acepto que pasado un año si no eres capaz de darme un hijo te vayas, después de todo no me sirves para nada mas que eso, pero que tú y otro hombre críen a mi hijo no es negociable. El niño se queda conmigo.

Ginny sabía de antemano que Malfoy diría eso, pero esa no era su última carta.

-Bien, si tengo al bebé se quedara conmigo, por lo menos hasta que tenga tres años, y después tendré derecho de verlo cuando yo y él queramos, también acepto que por lo menos hasta el segundo año de vida del niño no me casare, tómalo o déjalo.

La voz de Ginny dejaba ver una seguridad que quizá no sentía, su silueta delgada y estilizada resaltaba entre los muebles oscuros de la habitación y Draco se descubrió mirándola, sorprendido y fastidiado…era inteligente y audaz, seria sin duda una buena madre, sangre limpia, bonita, pero lo mas importante constituiría una excelente si no era la mejor manera de fastidiar a Potter, quizá el seguir viéndola por el niño después seria mas una satisfacción, así le recalcaría a Harry Potter que esa mujer había sido suya y además como prueba tendrían un hijo.

-Bien Ginevra, acepto tus condiciones, solo hay una cosa mas…la boda se celebrara hoy mismo

Ginny miro los ojos grises y en los propios se reflejo un poco la sorpresa, el miedo y sobre todo mucho arrepentimiento y duda.

-Hoy... es demasiado pronto.

-Hoy Ginevra, ese es el pacto, la boda se celebra hoy y el motivo de la boda queda entre nosotros, ni aun Hermione, ni Ron que por supuesto saben algo deben enterarse de la meta final, y no puedes decirle nada a Potter. Ni una palabra debe salir de tu boca.

-Pides que no le diga nada a Harry, te estas excediendo

-nunca dije que seria fácil Ginevra, pero no siempre, por lo menos hasta que el niño viva contigo. Después cuando me lo entregues, la historia puede quedar a disposición de Potter, pero nada más

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior, su mente asimilaba todo lo que estaba pasando, Harry no sabría el verdadero motivo del matrimonio, pensaría que habría una traición, sabia que si le decía el moreno no lo comprendería, pero por el amor que se tenían lo aceptaría…pero casarse con Malfoy y no decirle nada…eso seria brutal…por otro lado estaba Ron, y sobre todo su madre, esa mujer que solo merecía amor, y que quizá no soportaría que su hijo estuviera en azkaban…¿soportaría Molly Weasley que su única hija se casara con Draco Malfoy?

Una única lágrima rebelde resbalo por la mejilla de la pelirroja y llego al suelo, donde fue absorbida por la gruesa alfombra y se perdió en la eternidad. Solo un segundo antes de que Ginny respondiera

-Está bien Malfoy si ese es el precio de la libertad de mi hermano, lo pagare.

-Lo es Ginevra, un año de tu vida, por veinte años en azkaban de Ron, porque lo se, el cobarde huyo.

Pero la pelirroja no le respondió, parecía clavada en el suelo, y aunque no lloraba, por dentro su corazón parecía de hielo, empeñado en no sentir.

El tiempo pareció volar, Ginevra apenas sintió como Malfoy se acercaba a ella, le ponía un vaso en la mano y casi la obligaba a beber, cuando el liquido toco su garganta la pelirroja tosió al descubrir que era vodka. Y encontró que la habitación ya no estaba sola, pues de la chimenea comenzaba a salir gente que la miraba expectante, no eran demasiados, apenas media docena, y solo uno de ellos le era vagamente familiar, un hombre pálido y delgado que la miraba fijamente al parecer reconociéndola y sin entender lo que hacia allí.

Ginevra miro a Malfoy que estaba aun a su costado, al parecer apenas reaccionando a lo que pasaba

-necesito decirle a mis padres

-no, no es necesario, aquí tenemos ya todo listo, Él es Alberth Windlies, integrante del ministerio que se encargara de nuestro matrimonio

-pero…tienen que saber que estoy bien

-correcto, entonces envía un patronus para avisarles, y que tu hermano Ron esta escondido en la casa de los gritos de hogsmeade

-lo sabias¿desde el principio?

-Claro que lo sabia Ginevra, esto, como el asunto de tu hermano no son mas que negocios y yo, debo proteger mis intereses, es lo mismo haces tú, proteger los intereses de tu hermano…como si fueran tuyos, muy admirable Ginevra, pero muy estupido.

-Draco, todo esta listo

El hombre volteo al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y Ginny también, el hombre pálido y delgado hablaba a Malfoy, pero su mirada se desvió un momento hacia la chica que parecía perdida y un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Bien, Ginevra en unos minutos comenzara la ceremonia, si vas a arrepentirte ahora es el momento.

La nota de desafió y burla en la voz del hombre no paso desapercibida para la joven, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba se alejo junto con el otro hombre al que por fin había reconocido como Theodore Nott.

Suspiro hondo, reprimió las ganas de echar a correr y se incorporo hasta quedar de pie frente a la chimenea, en su puño sostenía fuertemente los polvos flu y parecía tentada a entrar ella, pero solo un segundo pues cerrando los ojos saco su varita mágica , arrojo el puño de polvos que dejaron en su lugar llamas de un verde deslumbrante, tomo su varita y una enorme figura plateada salio de la punta y desapareció entre las llamas, que casi de inmediato se esfumaron junto con sus esperanzas de que algo viniera a salvarla de esa situación que mas bien parecía una pesadilla.

-Todo listo señorita

la voz hizo brincar a la menor de los Weasley que volteo para descubrir como la casi docena de magos la miraban expectantes, mientras que el dueño de la voz, un anciano de piel apergaminada y rostro afable le lanzaba una mirada de circunstancias y la urgía con bastante delicadeza a que se acercara al escritorio que funcionaba como improvisado estrado y en el que podía ver un enorme libro de pergaminos que reconoció enseguida, el viejo era de los ministros de uniones mágicas, conocidos como jueces casamenteros.

Sus ojos se deslizaron de los afables del viejo hasta los fríos de Malfoy, pasando por algunos de los presentes, y camino como si no pasara nada, hasta situarse ante el ministro a solo unos centímetros de Malfoy.

-Bien, pagare. Dijo en voz tan baja que apenas fue perceptible para el rubio

los siguientes cinco minutos o quizá un poco mas pasaron en la mente de la pelirroja como una vieja película muggle muda, pues aunque sabia que el juez y algunas veces Malfoy hablaba ella solo veía como los labios de ambos se movían y volvió a la realidad al sentir el escalofrió que los helados dedos del rubio le causaron al posarse en su antebrazo desnudo, y al que reacciono apartándose de inmediato, lo que ocasiono que el rubio separara sus dedos y en su lugar le enviara una mirada gélida.

-Es hora de firmar Ginevra

El ministro permanecía de pie ante ella, separados por el escritorio, pero parecía un tanto dudoso y preocupado por el estado de la pelirroja. Y cuando la joven trato de tomar la pluma de las manos del anciano, este parecía un tanto renuente a dejarla firmar.

-¿es su libre voluntad el realizar esta unión? Pregunto el hombre a pesar de que esa misma pregunta la había hecho solo un par de minutos antes, aunque la pelirroja ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¡Ho, ya lo creo que es su voluntad! Respondió el rubio asegurándose con el tono de voz que el ministro no volviera a preguntarlo.

Pero al parecer no hacia falta, pues la pelirroja apenas titubeo al tomar la pluma y un segundo después quedo plasmada en el viejo pergamino junto a la de Draco Malfoy...

El trato estaba cerrado, ahora pasara lo que pasara era la esposa de Draco Malfoy por lo menos por un año, tenia que guardar en el lugar mas seguro de su corazón y protegerlo a pesar de todo lo que pasara el amor que sentía por Harry, y la esperanza de que pasado ese tiempo él siguiera amándola, y la perdonara por lo que acababa de hacer...lo había traicionado, sabia que a pesar de los motivos o razones que tenia, no dejaba de ser una traición, y le dolía mas que nada de lo que había hecho en toda su vida.

-Bien señores pues agradezco su presencia, pero como se imaginaran a mi hermosa esposa a mi nos gustaría estar solos.

La mayoría de los presentes hicieron un gesto de complicidad y asentimiento y comenzaron a desfilar hasta la chimenea, el ultimo en marcharse fue el viejo ministro que parecía bastante perplejo por la situación y la escena que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos.

La pelirroja levanto la vista esperando encontrar solamente la silueta del rubio, pero para su sorpresa en el sillón mas alejado de la oficina se encontraba aun Theodore que revisaba impasible un documento que sostenían unas manos invisibles a la altura de sus ojos.

-todo en orden Draco, el documento esta listo, con las especificaciones que querías y las cláusulas especiales, pueden firmar

-Bien Theodore, Ginevra, es lo ultimo que tenemos que hacer para cerrar el trato, en cuanto firmes lo nuestro quedara del todo cerrado

-¿nuestro trato¿A que te refieres?

-¿No pensaras que confiare ciegamente en tu palabra? Vamos Ginevra, no es mi estilo, este contrato habla de nuestro acuerdo de boda, un año y un bebé, se anula si en ese lapso de tiempo no eres capaz de darme un heredero, especifica el porque de tu decisión, tu precio, llamémoslo de ese modo, la cancelación de la deuda de tu hermano Ron, y sobre todo el hecho de que terminando nuestro feliz matrimonio no pelearas por mis bienes, y que solo soy responsable por el bienestar de mi hijo...nada mas...

-nada mas. Repitió Ginny como autómata, sabia que un acuerdo como ese debia ser por escrito, pero la frialdad con que hablaba de la vida y el futuro de ese hijo que aun no nacía no dejaba de sorprenderla y asustarla.

-nada mas, por supuesto habrá una módica remuneración para ti, por los servicios prestados, y seguirá vigente hasta el momento en que decidas casarte con alguien mas. – ¡ha! Añadió como por descuido, pero sin dejar de imprimir aquel tono burlón que Ginny comenzaba a aborrecer... –puedes leerlo si gustas, estas en todo tu derecho.

Y a pesar de que su instinto y su experiencia le aconsejaban que lo hiciera, pudo mas su vena rebelde y firmo sin siquiera leer, aun sabiendo que se iba a arrepentir. Y se la tendió con total desprecio a Nott

-Draco, tenemos una conversación pendiente, que te concederé sea mañana. Y ahora, si me disculpan los dejo solos, que disfruten su noche de bodas. Y sin una palabra más desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

-Bien Ginevra, llego el momento, y espero para tu propio beneplácito que hoy mismo quedes embarazada.

Y Ginny aun sin esperarlo comenzó a temblar cuando ahí en medio de la oficina Draco Malfoy se acerco decidido y sujetándola fuertemente se inclino hacia ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**como en teletón, la meta son los reviews del capitulo anterior mas uno… y actualizo, o en su defecto una semanita. (LO PROMETERIA...Y LO CUMPLIRIA...PERO VOY A HACER TODO LO POSIBLE)**

* * *

**Gracias y hasta pronto.**

**Por Cierto**

**NO OLVIDEN EL REVIEW Y OTRA VEZ...MILLONES DE GRACIAS.**


	8. La Otra mujer

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

**EXTRAS.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO A: Pame-litap** Mil gracias por escucharme "leerme" y por el apoyo en ese día tan difícil, "**por personas como tu**¡¡¡¡gracias!!!!" ¡Ha! y ojala q te alivies pronto.

2.- Nada de sorpresas ya leí el 7 pero no voy a decir nada y cualquier parecido es mera coincidencia.

3.- MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y AHORA SI. AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**LA OTRA MUJER**

-Bien Ginevra, llego el momento, y espero para tu propio beneplácito que hoy mismo quedes embarazada.

Y Ginny aun sin esperarlo comenzó a temblar cuando ahí en medio de la oficina Draco Malfoy se acerco decidido y sujetándola fuertemente se inclino hacia ella, hasta que sus labios quedaron a solo unos centímetros de distancia...

-E…Espera Malfoy, estamos en tu oficina… no…no podemos…

Draco Malfoy separo su rostro cuyos labios casi tocaban los de la joven mujer y sonrió de manera bastante desagradable, mientras sus ojos brillaban burlones

-¿prefieres que nuestra primera vez sea en la comodidad de una cama? No le veo inconveniente, además supongo que es hora de que conozcas la habitación que ocuparas durante por lo menos nueve meses y la casa que por supuesto respetaras como la señora Malfoy que temporalmente serás…

Y Ginny lo miraba sin que sus ojos reflejaran el espanto que sentía, ¿Cómo iba a poder acostarse con Draco Malfoy? ¿Cómo retrasar ese momento?... ¿Cómo salir de semejante embrollo?

-Necesito ir a mi casa, recoger unas pocas cosas personales y cerrar mi piso porq…

-Tampoco eso es necesario Ginevra, mi elfina domestica ya se ha encargado de llevar tus afectos personales a nuestro nidito de amor, y por supuesto tu piso esta vació y a salvo, ahora si no tienes mas inconvenientes me gustaría consumar por fin nuestro amor, ven.

Y sin mas miramientos la tomo firmemente de la mano, arrojo un puñado de polvos flu y al momento siguiente aparecieron en una lujosa y sombría estancia, la chimenea de la que al momento salieron era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a por lo menos cuatro personas con comodidad.

-Este Ginevra, será tu nuevo hogar, provisional por supuesto, y el legado de nuestro pequeño, claro si eres capaz de dármelo

Ginevra se sentía incapaz de decir nada, temía que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla durante mucho mas tiempo, y sus manos temblaban ante la perspectiva que la noche anunciaba…ser la mujer de Draco Malfoy

-Es tiempo Ginevra, cuanto antes terminemos este asunto, menos tiempo pasaremos juntos, vamos

Y avanzo delante de ella, ascendió una elaborada y enorme escalera, mientras Ginevra se obligaba a caminar y trataba de ignorar las nauseas y las ganas de correr que no lograba del todo apaciguar.

-Es aquí, pasa

La habitación estaba completamente en penumbras, pero en cuanto ellos entraron se ilumino tenuemente y pudo distinguir como una enorme cama abarcaba casi la totalidad de la habitación, aunque había también dos pequeñas rendijas de las cuales entraba un poco de luz, aunque Ginny no podía determinar lo que había detrás de ellas.

-Bien, Ginevra, es tiempo de comenzar a pagar tu deuda…desnúdate

La voz resonó entre las paredes de la habitación y Ginny sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, sus ojos se fijaron en los del rubio y su mirada burlona no ayudaba en nada a disipar el miedo y la ansiedad que la llenaba.

-¿no? Entonces yo lo haré por ti.

Se acerco sin ceremonias hasta el cuerpo de la pelirroja y sus dedos se posaron sobre la túnica, que con un solo movimiento desato y cayo a sus pies, dejando al descubierto la ropa muggle, una blusa a botones y un pantalón

Ginny cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía como cada uno de los botones se separaban dejando al descubierto gran parte de su piel y el pequeño sujetador

-Eres muy bella. Murmuro Draco Malfoy con la voz un tanto ronca, mientras despojaba por completo a la joven de la prenda.

Y ella con los ojos cerrados aun trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidar donde y con quien estaba, pero el contacto de los dedos del rubio con su piel era tan frió que no podía pretender que nada pasaba. La blusa cayó ligeramente en el suelo y quedo tendida esperando el desenlace de la escena. Los dedos recorrían la piel mientras ella esperaba aun sin moverse, los labios del rubio comenzaron a bajar al cuello desnudo y sus manos se posaron en la cintura, para comenzar después a acariciar las caderas…

Pero eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo se puso aun mas tenso mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Draco Malfoy que un tanto sorprendido apenas atino a mantener el equilibrio y unos segundos después adopto la misma actitud arrogante que tenia en la oficina

-¿Qué sucede? No estas dispuesta a cumplir el trato por lo que veo, ya no hay marcha atrás Ginevra…

-No puedo Malfoy, me eres tan…

-Te soy ¿Qué? Ginevra, ¿Despreciable? No es muy distinto lo que yo siento por ti, y aun así estoy dispuesto a que el pacto se cumpla

-¿y porque tendrías tú que sentir desprecio? Pregunto Ginevra mientras se alejaba de él y cubría su cuerpo desnudo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-¿Por qué? ¿Bromeas verdad? ¿Qué crees que puedo sentir por alguien que se vende por dinero? Jajaja la risa era fría y cruel. …eres como una lujosa mercancía, pero nada mas que eso, un cuerpo por el que he pagado un precio Ginevra, un precio muy alto y quiero hacer uso del cuerpo que compre…

… Pero no te preocupes, no eres ni mucho menos la única mujer de la que dispongo, esperare a que estés dispuesta a pagar, espero que no sea demasiado porque mi paciencia tiene limites y no quiero pasar mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario contigo. –Buenas noches Ginevra. Y salio de la habitación.

Ginny no podía creer lo que había pasado, sus ojos hasta ese momento secos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y sus manos que aun cubrían su torso desnudo cayeron a sus lados y después ascendieron para cubrir sus ojos anegados en lagrimas, no podía pensar, no podía siquiera sentir, era como estar viendo todo desde fuera de su cuerpo, como si de un momento a otro tuviera que despertar y descubrir que el hombre con el que iba a casarse, con el que tendría una larga vida llena de felicidad y con el que tendría hijos era Harry.

Se dejo caer en la cama y comenzó a llorar enterrando el rostro entre las almohadas y rogando porque al despertar la realidad fuera diferente.

-Sabias que algo así pasaría Draco, no se porque te sorprende

-y sin embargo lo hace Nott, parece tan fuerte y sin embargo se estremecía como una chiquilla cuando la tocaba

-¿no pensaras?

-Claro que no, tiene demasiados años siendo la noviecita de Potter, pero aun así…

- y eso fue, si no recuerdo mal lo que mas placer te causo, saber que Potter te odiaría por esto

-lo sabes Nott, Potter fue mi principal incentivo, pero no puedes negar que Ginevra tienes sus encantos propios, Sangre pura, inteligente y bonita, además el que su hermano tuviera una deuda conmigo no pudo venir en mejor momento, pasado un año me desharé de ella, tal y como quiero.

Nott miro al hombre de pie frente a él, y no pudo dejar de sentirse solo un poco decepcionado. No era eso lo que Draco quería, y no importaba lo que dijera, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que detrás de toda esa arrogancia y frialdad se escondía un buen hombre…aunque el ser un buen hombre nunca había sido un obstáculo para lograr sus propósitos.

-¿Cómo sabias que Ginevra no aceptaría estar conmigo esta noche Nott?

-lo sospeche, Pero no te preocupes, ella tiene honor y cumplirá su parte del trato…quien realmente me preocupa eres tu Draco… ¿podrás tu cumplir tu parte?

Malfoy tomo el último sorbo de licor que quedaba en su copa, y le dio la espalda a su amigo, mientras contestaba…

-¿yo? ¿Qué te preocupa Theodore?

-Ella no es como las otras mujeres que han cruzado tu vida Draco, a pesar de lo que pienses ya causo una impresión en ti con el solo hecho de aceptar ser tu esposa

-el precio se elevo bastante con ella, pero fuera de eso no se porque tendría que ser diferente, es una mercancía, un cuerpo, una mujer que sirve para ser la madre de mi hijo

-eso es precisamente lo que quiero que notes…nunca antes nadie había cubierto tus expectativas

Pero el ruido de la chimenea no dejo que Draco contestara a la observación que su acompañante le hacia, después de disiparse el escaso humo los ojos de Draco Brillaron mientras que Theodore Nott no pudo reprimir del todo una mueca de fastidio cuando vio a la nocturna visitante.

-Melissa, ¿Qué haces aquí?

La joven mujer dirigió su falsa y forzada sonrisa al dueño de la vos.

-Nott, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa a esta hora?

-Pues no Melissa, en realidad es buena hora sobre todo tomando en cuenta el feliz acontecimiento que celebramos…

Los ojos verdes y brillantes de la mujer se fijaron unos segundos en el hombre y una mueca de curiosidad lleno su cara. Sus rasgos eran hermosos y el cabello rubio y cuidadosamente peinado eran el complemento perfecto para su cuerpo espectacular, era hermosa, y ella lo sabia perfectamente

-¿feliz acontecimiento?

-si claro, ¿no lo sabes? Draco por fin ha…

-Theodore. La voz del rubio se escucho claramente, y aunque no fue siquiera una advertencia el hombre supo que Draco no deseaba de Melissa se enterara…por lo menos por el momento.

-Si Draco, creo que es hora de retirarme, después de todo supongo que tu noche no esta aun del todo perdida…solo procura no hacer mucho ruido, recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos.

-jajaja. La risa del rubio sonó ahora tan diferente de cómo se había escuchado minutos atrás en la habitación de Ginevra, parecía tan relajado, de acuerdo al tono de broma de Nott.

-Me voy…Melissa, no puedo engañarte, nunca considero un placer el encontrarte en mi camino.

Los ojos de la joven Brillaron con disgusto y su boca se curvo, mientras veía despedirse a ese hombre que tanto detestaba y no se le ocurrió siquiera un comentario lo bastante hiriente como para obligarlo a comerse sus palabras…además, había descubierto que mientras menos peleara con Nott, Draco se sentía mas complacido…y mas accesible.

-Amor… Sus labios adquirieron un gesto parecido a un puchero mientras su voz bajaba de volumen haciéndola sonar exageradamente infantil. -…me has tenido muy abandonada…te extrañe muchísimo, y sin dejar aun que Draco contestara unió sus labios con pasión sobre los del rubio que contesto con la misma intensidad.

Los besos continuaron y las caricias se hicieron mas intensas, los labios del rubio comenzaron a recorrer el cuello de la mujer y sus manos hacían lo propio con el cuerpo…

-vamos Draco, quiero ser tuya, quiero que me hagas el amor… lo abrazo estrechamente y solo un segundo después aparecieron en la habitación del rubio, decorada sobriamente y sin apenas notarlo el rubio se encontró despojando a la hermosa mujer de la ropa y la hizo suya sin que le importara el ruido ni el haz de luz que entraba por una pequeña hendidura en la pared.

El cansancio se había apoderado de Ginevra, las emociones de la semana pasada habían sido demasiadas y el recordar los ojos y las manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo hacían que su estomago se revolviera y sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida para meterse? ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente mantenerse al margen y dejar que Ron arreglara sus asuntos? ¿Por qué no había sido más egoísta? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Poco a poco y sin siquiera esperarlo el sueño la cobijo, no se quito la ropa y mucho menos se acomodo entre las mullidas sabanas a pesar del frió que llenaba la habitación, de cualquier modo dudaba que algo lograra hacerla sentir mejor…

Había algo…un sonido tenue pero desconocido que la sacaba de ese calido lugar de ensueño en el que se había refugiado…la inconciencia…y el sonido continuaba, menos tenue conforme recobraba el conocimiento y se encontró nuevamente en esa habitación tan extrañamente despreciada….eran susurros, voces…gemidos…pero se escuchaban cerca…demasiado cerca…

Ginny se puso de pie sin saber que la impulsaba a averiguar, conforme se acercaba pudo ver que la pequeña franja de luz provenía de una puerta oculta que comunicaba su habitación…supuso que la habitación contigua era la de Malfoy…pero era de donde provenían los ruidos, sabia lo que eran, pero no entendía porque ella tenia que escuchar eso

No sabia que extraño deseo o morbo la impulsaban a seguir caminando, sus pies la dominaban y se acercaba sabiendo perfectamente lo que encontraría en la habitación contigua, aceptaba sin embargo en lo mas profundo de su corazón que lo que buscaba eran armas para detestar mas a Draco Malfoy, para justificar el echo de que no le había quedado otra salida, que de no haber accedido a sus deseos su familia hubiera terminado destrozada…buscaba motivos para odiarlo.

Al fin había llegado a la puerta, sus ojos fijos en la cama donde la espalda de una mujer quedaba perfectamente visible y era recorrida por unas masculinas manos mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía…estaban haciendo el amor… y ella parecía clavada en el piso, sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado no se dio cuanta que la mujer se movía ligeramente y debajo de su cuerpo se levanto el de un hombre, sus labios besaron su cuello con pasión un segundo antes de levantar la vista y que sus ojos grises y fríos, pero aun nublados por la pasión se encontraran fijos en los castaños de Ginevra Weasley.

FIN DEL CAPITULO…..

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...MUCHOS DIAS …** **QUE TU LO LEAS...10 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...Y SOLO TE LLEVARA UN MINUTO... ¿QUÉ NO TIENES UN MINUTO?**

**QUIZAS ESTAS FRASES TE AYUDEN... BIEN...MAL...CONTINUA...UN ASCO...ME GUSTO...ESTA HORRIBLE... DEDICATE A OTRA COSA... ****O ESOS REVIEWS QUE USTEDES ESCRIBEN Y ME ENCANTAN...**

**¡Hey!...un Review, es el premio al esfuerzo de escribir, y ni siquiera tiene que ser bonito, solo den una opinión sincera y se los agradeceré muchísimo.**

**Y GRACIAS POR LEER. **

_**Y uno aprende  
que el amor no significa acostarse  
y una compañía no significa seguridad.**_

Y uno empieza a aprender...  
Que los besos no son contratos  
y los regalos no son promesas.

Y uno empieza a aceptar sus derrotas  
con la cabeza alta y los ojos abiertos….

"QUE EXTRAÑO Y MARAVILLOSO ES EL MOMENTO EN QUE NOS DAMOS CUENTA QUE HEMOS DESCUBIERTO UN AMIGO"


	9. Venganza

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

* * *

Heeee!!! conteste reviews logeados...miles de millones de gracias por dejarlos y los no logeados: **lauri Malfoy** un millon de gracias por lo reviews, bueno dos millones d gracias, kika, Isa Malfoy, romina, Kagome the Snape, Jo Weasley, Roci Radcliffe, Tonks The Snape, Lucy !Hola Lucy!!, anny, sadako, San Juan de Weasley por supuesto, Fer!, Livom, Vertrix, Lunatica88, Joselin, Yanya y AnaMalfoy...y si me falto alguien mil disculpas y gracias tambien a los q me leen y no dejan review...animense muy tarde pero los contesto. GRACIAS¨!!!!!

* * *

**Al final, el amor es lo único que importa. Te amo JL**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO IX**

**DESEOS DE VENGANZA**

* * *

Al fin había llegado a la puerta, sus ojos fijos en la cama donde la espalda de una mujer quedaba perfectamente visible y era recorrida por unas masculinas manos mientras sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía…estaban haciendo el amor… y ella parecía clavada en el piso. 

Sin darse cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado no noto que la mujer se movía ligeramente y debajo de su cuerpo se levanto el de un hombre, sus labios besaron su cuello con pasión un segundo antes de levantar la vista y que sus ojos grises y fríos, pero aun nublados por la pasión se encontraran fijos en los castaños de Ginevra Weasley.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada, sintió como un fuego de furia se encendía en su estomago, además del descaro del hombre que el mismo día en que se casaban se metía con una amante y no tenia siquiera el cuidado de cerrar la puerta, le enfurecía el que ella había tenido que renunciar a estar con Harry y él no renunciaba a sus amantes… ¿o seria una relación mas formal?

De pronto sintió como su mente se disipaba y el orgullo Weasley se abría paso entre la desesperación y la tristeza, miro mas fijamente a Malfoy, se recargo cómodamente en el marco de la puerta y comenzó a aplaudir lenta y pesadamente

-Bravo Malfoy, muy buena interpretación, supongo que es para hacerme ver de lo que me perdí…

La mujer en la cama se puso tensa al instante e instintivamente se cubrió con la sabana mientras escuchaba como la otra mujer en la habitación se dirigía a Draco de una forma en que ella nunca lo habría hecho…

-mmm déjame decirte que el ruido es un poco excesivo y la luz escasa, pero no puedo negar que el detalle de haber dejado abierta la puerta fue lo que mas me sorprendió, gracias¿y ella quien es¿tu amante en turno¿una prostituta¿Tu exnovia?... me voy por la prostituta, no creo que alguien en su sano juicio y sin presiones pueda o quiera enamorarse de ti… la pelirroja bajo un poco la voz y le dijo como en secreto…. –Ten cuidado, lo mas seguro es que este detrás de tu dinero

-¿Cómo te atreves?, dijo la mujer apenas descubriéndose el rostro para ver a la otra que se atrevía a ofenderla así…

Pero Draco ni siquiera se inmuto, al contrario tomo una bata que se encontraba a un lado de la enorme cama, se puso de pie, quedando desnudo unos instantes y siempre de frente a Ginevra, y sonrió con cinismo…

-Amor… hizo especial énfasis en esa palabra… no pensé que las escenas de celos comenzarían tan pronto

-¿celos? Ja ja ja no me hagas reír Malfoy, es tu cinismo lo que no tolero, pero si así van a ser las cosas, tú tienes amante…yo también podría…

Los ojos del rubio echaron chispas

-¿Crees en serio que busca mi dinero? Bueno entonces eso te haría a ti también una prostituta¿no te casaste conmigo por lo mismo, el interés?

-sabes que eso no es verdad Malfoy, me obligaste…

Pero la otra mujer, aun cubierta por la sabana se tenso, y en su rostro apareció por un instante una mueca que distorsiono por completo sus bellas facciones, tornándolas aun mas frías que las de Draco Malfoy, eso claro sin que ninguna de las otras dos personas lo notara, o siquiera les importara

-basta Ginevra, no puse una varita en tu sien, ni te obligue a firmar el acta de matrimonio, tu actitud de victima es insoportable, ya no eres una niña y debes hacerte responsable de tus decisiones… y como esta conversación es aburrida, cansada y repetitiva me voy.

Y sin voltear siquiera a ver a la mujer con la que hasta unos minutos antes compartiera la cama, salio por la puerta principal de la habitación y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

La situación era francamente incomoda, Ginny dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir también sin dirigir la mirada a la rubia, pero apenas lo hizo, la voz de la mujer se escucho…

-De modo que por fin Draco encontró a alguien… mmm no eres exactamente nuestro tipo, pero supongo que servirás para nuestros propósitos

Ginny se quedo tensa, y lentamente dio la vuelta, para descubrir que frente a ella y tal como lo hiciera segundos antes el rubio, la mujer comenzaba a vestirse sin tener ya el más mínimo pudor en mostrar su bello cuerpo desnudo

-¿sus propósitos?

-Claro¿pensabas que me sorprendería? Draco y yo llevamos mucho tiempo planeando esto, me hubiera gustado, otro tipo de mujer…pero bueno, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo, de modo que aprenderé a tolerarte, además tu también eres pasajera, no porque estén casados pienses que podrás durar en su vida…porque no es así.

La rubia se ponía el ultimo pendiente cuando termino de hablar y Ginny por fin pudo dirigirse a ella…

-En una lastima que te haya despreciado verdad… no eres digna siquiera de ser su esposa…

el semblante de la mujer volvió a ser tan duro y frió como minutos atrás, pero ahora Ginny pudo verla y no le importo, al contrario sintió un extraño placer al decírselo…pues sentía que esa mujer seria casi tan insoportable como el mismo Draco Malfoy en los meses venideros…

-¿Cómo te atreves imbec…

-no me importa…como sea que te llames…puedes quedarte con él y ser su amante las veces que quieras…a fin de cuentas nunca serás mas que eso…

Y dando la vuelta entro nuevamente a su habitación dejando a la mujer con los ojos llenos de furia y los labios empapados de veneno…

El sol había asomado el rostro hacia ya bastante tiempo cuando Ginevra abrió los ojos… Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz en la desconocida habitación y unos cuantos mas en descubrir el sonido que la había sacado del refugio del sueño…

-señora… la chillona vocecita la devolvió a la realidad -el amo la espera en el comedor…

-¿el amo¿Qué amo?

-el amo Malfoy por supuesto

-El amo Malfoy…pues el amo Malfoy se puede ir mucho al…

Pero el chillido del elfo domestico no la dejo continuar

-No debe expresarse así del amo…

-bien, bien. Entonces dile a tu amo que no estoy de humor y que ya puede dejarme en paz

-yo no puedo….no no puedo…el amo…

-Descuida Kynby, no tienes que decirme nada, retírate

Y con un chasquido el elfo desapareció dejando a Draco recargado en el marco de la puerta y con una misteriosa expresión en su rostro…

-De modo que me puedo ir a donde Ginevra…

-si Malfoy, te puedes ir muchísimo al cara…

Pero nuevamente un tosido evito que la palabra se escuchara

-bueno, podría irme, pero después de nuestra hermosa y romántica luna de miel, tienes exactamente veinte minutos para hacer una maleta y arreglarte, nuestro traslador esta listo

-¿estas loco? Los ojos de Ginevra parecían llenos de sorpresa…¡¡Que idea tan estupida!!… -Claro que no, eso no es parte del trato Malfoy… no voy a ningún lado contigo…

La burla en los ojos de Draco Malfoy se hizo más evidente y traspaso su voz cuando volvió a dirigirse a la pelirroja

-Si hubieras leído el contrato podrías darte cuenta que una bonita y corta luna de miel quedaba estipulada, son solo cuatro días Ginevra, mis negocios no pueden esperar y claro esta, en estos momentos no seria prudente dejar a mi flamante esposa sola.

-Tu flamante esposa…no me hagas reír

-¿hacerte reír? no es esa mi intención, puedes estar segura… te quedan diecisiete minutos, puedes seguir discutiendo o alistarte Ginevra, de cualquier modo vendrás conmigo…

-el contrato… Dijo automáticamente, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan estupida como para firmar sin leer, y prometiéndose mentalmente leerlo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad…

-bien, y a donde vamos

-es lo de menos Ginevra, alístate y te espero en el salón, no te demores.

Y se alejo con paso decidido, mientras Ginevra se ponía de pie y entraba en una de las puertas donde no se sorprendió de encontrar su ropa arreglada cuidadosamente y en el otro extremo el baño ya preparado para que ella entrara.

No tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar un largo y relajante baño, pero aun así se sumergió en la reconfortante agua caliente y dejo volar sus pensamientos hacia el único lugar que le importaba…Harry… Harry Potter, el hombre que amaba y que en unas cuantas horas regresaría… ¿Estaría pensando en ella¿Qué haría cuando se diera cuenta que ya no estaba en el departamento¿Podría perdonarla?

Y no podía evitar pensar en que no debía decirle nada, que a pesar de no haber sido aun la mujer de Draco Malfoy el hecho era solo cuestión de tiempo, que entre mas pronto pasara, seguramente mas pronto podría irse del lado de ese hombre, pero también mas pronto lastimaría a Harry…y al hijo que seguramente tendría…

Y el agua era tan relajante y la noche había sido tan terrible que cayo en un extraño estado de somnolencia, y solo se dio cuenta cuando un pensamiento de tiempo cruzo su mente, seguramente habían pasado ya quince minutos y Draco no tardaría en regresar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y salio aun desnuda de la tina.

Las gotas resbalaban por su pie desnuda y la pelirroja busco con la vista una toalla con que cubrirse y la encontró solo a un paso de distancia colgando, tenia que apurarse, pues Draco era capaz de venir por ella…quizá fuera lo mejor, demorarse y evitar viajar con él… pero ese pensamiento fue cortado por un ligero ruido en la puerta, el titubeo solo duro un segundo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los grises del rubio que en ese momento se asomaba por la puerta abierta del baño y contemplaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja, quien cubriéndose de un ligero rubor tomo la toalla, la enrollo apuradamente en su cuerpo y volteo furiosa

-¿Qué pretendes?

El hombre levanto perezosamente la vista del pecho de la mujer

-pretendo que no perdamos el traslador, tienes tres minutos para vestirte y mas te vale que no demores o tendré que llevarte desnuda

Ginevra ni siquiera necesito decirle que saliera, pues Draco ya estaba casi fuera de la habitación cuando ella comenzó a seleccionar a toda prisa la ropa que vestiría…no quería ni pensar en la maleta…no alcanzaba a empacar nada, no sabia cuantos días se irían, le había dicho que cuatro… ¿pero y si eran mas?… y estaba segura que Draco era capaz de dejarla con la misma ropa todo el viaje.

-¿Lista?

-no hice maleta

-no la necesitaras de todas formas. Miro un segundo el cabello de la pelirroja que aun escurría agua y estaba despeinado. Hizo un gesto pero no dijo nada.

-Vamos

Llegaron al salón y tras tomar una cucharilla viaja desaparecieron, mientras un chasquido se escuchaba en la habitación, y el elfo domestico aparecía segundos después en la alcoba de Ginevra y comenzaba a limpiar el cuarto de su bella amita.

No solo a Ginevra no le gustaban los trasladores, sino que con el cabello mojado la aparición era aun mas incomoda, porque se le pegaba al rostro…lo que le faltaba… pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para seguir buscándole inconveniencias al traslador, porque solo unos segundos después llegaron a un lujoso recibidor de lo que parecía un hotel.

-bien, aquí estamos Ginevra.

Y en realidad el lugar era bonito, los amplios ventanales daban a una hermosa extensión de jardín y ella supuso que también a una alberca porque varias mujeres en breve bikini entraron en el recibidor y descaradamente miraron al rubio sin importarles la mujer a su lado.

-bien. Fue lo único que dijo la pelirroja, lo que origino que Malfoy la mirara de reojo, otra vez la extraña mueca atravesó el rostro por un aun más breve instante.

Todo debe estar listo, dijo mientras casualmente tomaba a su esposa por el codo y la dirigía hacia el enorme mostrador que parecía ser la recepción.

-hum hum

El hombre levanto los ojos de los papeles que ojeaba y cuando reconoció al personaje los soltó a toda prisa y le obsequio la sonrisa más zalamera de la que era capaz.

-señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando, y ella debe ser su bella esposa…

Ginevra sonrió con verdadera intención desde hacia varios días al ver el gesto de reprobación que hacia el empleado cuando sin disimulo miraba el cabello desordenado de la mujer y su rostro sin maquillaje, sin dejar de lado los viejos vaqueros muggles que se había puesto y la camiseta a juego.

-si, ella es mi bella y distinguida esposa. Dijo el rubio con la mirada dura, como tratando de retar al hombre a que admitiera su desaprobación.

-si, señor los esperábamos, su suite es la 17 y todo esta dispuesto tal y como lo pidió

-Bien, avise en el salón azul que en dos horas estaremos listos.

Y camino seguro, Guiando nuevamente a Ginevra con suavidad por el codo a través del salón y sin prestar la mas mínima atención a las hermosas mujeres que lo miraban sin disimulo.

Ginevra seguía sonriendo por dentro, pensando en el mal rato que le iba a hacer pasar a Malfoy, dijo que en dos horas estarían listos ¿Quiénes? Seguramente no ella, porque con esa ropa no imaginaba como reaccionarían los invitados del rubio…y volvía a recordar la mirada desaprobatoria del gerente con un poco de rebeldía…si Malfoy quería mostrarla así, ella no lo detendría.

El rubio se detuvo, murmuro un hechizo y una puerta se abrió ante ellos, mostrando la mas bella habitación que Ginevra había visto. Las paredes eran de un tono dorado tan tenue que parecían como ligeros rayos de sol, y los colores y elementos de la decoración eran exquisitos…parecía una habitación de cuento de hadas…

-puedes sujetar tu cabello, antes de que volvamos a salir, solo necesito hacer unas visitar por chimenea

El rubio avanzo a la chimenea empotrada en la pared más alejada y arrojo un puñado de polvos flu, mientras se inclinaba y unas llamas verdes le rodeaban la cabeza.

La pelirroja lo miro un instante, perdió el interés y comenzó a admirar la habitación, la cama era enorme y de un color tan extraordinario como las paredes, había una mesita en el centro rodeada de unos cómodos sillones y una cesta con frutas y golosinas, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el ventanal cubierto con finas cortinas que se movían al compás del suave y calido viento. Avanzo y se encontró en un bonito bacón de donde podía distinguir la belleza de los jardines y vio, tal como se lo imaginaba dos hermosas y enormes albercas…todo era muy bello…menos el hecho de que ella estuviera ahí… sobre todo por la compañía…

-Listo Ginevra, podemos irnos

Ginny miro al rubio y se dio cuenta que había perdido otra vez la noción del tiempo…

-¿No quieres sujetarte el cabello?, supongo que no es muy cómodo, tienes la ropa húmeda

Ginny ni se molesto en contestar

-¿Adonde vamos?

-A comprar unas cuantas cosas, si te diste cuenta no llevas ropa apropiada…al menos no para mi esposa

¿Y que si quería gastar en ella? El orgullo de un Malfoy era grande, Ginevra lo sabia a la perfección…y ella estaba empeñada en que el se arrepintiera de cada día que pasaba a su lado…quizá de esa forma…

Pero el Quizá nunca llego, en cuanto salieron de la habitación se dirigieron al anexo donde Ginny descubrió un elegante y exclusivo complejo, nada parecido al callejón Diagon, aquí todo estaba limpio y completamente ordenado, aunque en cada aparador las mercancías exhibidas parecían mas y mas complejas y costosas, al final del amplio pasillo de tiendas se encontraron de frente con un pequeño saloncito lleno solamente con un par de confortables sofás y en el que Malfoy se sentó cómodamente, mirando de reojo a Ginevra, que en pocos segundos hizo lo mismo

-Margarite dijo el hombre cuando una bella jovencita salía de una puerta oculta y lo miro con adoración

-Draco, te ves tan guapo…y ella debe ser…

-así es Margarite, ella es mi esposa Ginevra

-Mucho gusto Ginevra. A pesar de las palabras amables y el comportamiento jovial, Ginny no pudo ignorar la mirada de reprobación que por un segundo le dirigió la chica, aunque parecía que solo se debía a su apariencia, pues sus modales fueron corteses y un tanto amigables

-ven Ginevra, todo esta listo para que te lo pruebes

-Tendremos que llevarlo así Margarite, es bastante tarde y aun tenemos que pasar al salón

-bueno, si eso prefieres Draco, pero creo que disfrutarías enormemente el espectáculo. La chica se encogió de hombros en un gesto de cómica resignación, meneo la cabeza negativamente y miro a la pelirroja…

-sabes Ginevra, Draco siempre ha sido un perfeccionista, por lo cual puede ser un tanto desesperado, te lo digo por experiencia. Y aunque su mirada estaba fija en la pelirroja su mano acaricio con suavidad el brazo de Malfoy, que no hizo ningún intento por evitar la tierna caricia.

-Debemos irnos Margarite, espero verte en la reunión, te queda aun tiempo para alistarte

La expresión de la bonita chica se hizo un tanto dura cuando respondió. –Comprenderás que en estas circunstancias lo mejor será que no asista, es justo lo que esperan y no quiero darles el gusto

-tienes todo mi apoyo Margarite y eso debería ser suficiente

-y por lo mismo Draco, es mejor dejar pasar esta reunión y entonces tendré los medios y el coraje suficiente para encararlos a todos

-bien si eso prefieres

-Lo hago…Gracias Draco

Y a pesar de que la conversación había parecido ser de dos personas corteses Ginny se dio cuenta que ambos se habían olvidado de que ella estaba presente, por lo que emitió un tosido leve… solo para que las muestras de cariño no se hicieran mas efusivas.

-bien, nos vemos luego. Dijo secamente Draco y se dirigió a la salida seguido por la pelirroja que apenas atino a hacerle una señal de despedida a la joven chica.

Doblaron en un recodo y entraron en un hermoso salón…que era precisamente eso, un hermoso salón de belleza mágico. Donde una mujer de aspecto oriental se acerco de inmediato…

-Traje sastre lila con gris. Dijo secamente el rubio y dejo ahí a Ginevra con la mujer mientras él salía del local.

Lo siguiente que supo Ginny fue estar rodeada de al menos tres chicas que comenzaron a mover sus varitas a su alrededor y a aplicarle sobre la piel una serie de pociones…tiempo después Draco regreso.

Ginny no podía decir una sola palabra presa del disgusto, pero sus ojos refulgían de tal manera que cuando su mirada se cruzo con la del rubio este él dejo fija un poco más del tiempo necesario

-tenemos que volver Ginevra, nos quedan solamente quince minutos para la recepción y es preciso que recibamos a cada uno de los invitados.

Los siguientes diez minutos reforzaron en Ginny el deseo de venganza…Draco Malfoy ciertamente tendría un heredero, ese era el trato…pero ella haría que ese año que tendría que pasar con el fuera el mas terrible de su vida…estaba decidida a que Draco Malfoy la odiara…tanto o mas de lo que ella comenzaba a odiarlo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO….**

**NO TENGO VERGÜENZA PERDON NI DISCULPA LO SE…SOLO EL AMOR O LA FALTA DE AMOR ES LO QUE ME MANTIENE LEJOS DE LA COMPU. YA COMENCE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y POR EL BIEN DE MI MENTE Y MI CORAZONCITO ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO….**

**LES MANDO UN BESOTE Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR ESPERO SUS REVIEWS….**

**MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	10. Margarite Leoni

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

**YA CONTESTE REVIEWS, A TODOS LOS LOGEADOS MIL GRACIAS Y LOS NO-LOGEADOS TAMBIEN. ESPERO DE VERDAD QUE NO ME HAYA FALTADO NADIE Y SI ES EL CASO DISCULPENME Y RECLAMENME POR FAVOR.**

UN MILLON DE GRACIAS A: **lauri malfoy, TATIS, Luciana** un millon de Gracias **lucy, joselin** **cambar, yani, ari the tonks** muchas gracias por leer las historias mujer y aqui esta el cap.

**Lauri malfoy,** disculpa por haberte hecho esperar tanto, y mil gracias por el segundo review, jiji aqui esta. **tonks the snape**, ¿ya ves lo que tengo que hacer para q me dejes un review?, jiji nada de muertes, aqui esta el capi, y muchas gracias por el rev.

* * *

**"ESTAR CON UN HOMBRE QUE NO TE AMA, TE HARA SENTIR MAS SOLA QUE ESTANDO SOLA."**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO X**

**MARGARITE LEONI**

* * *

De pronto se encontro de pie a la entrada de un Salon azul enorme tan parecido en la recepcion a aquel que pocos dias antes había visitado con Hermione, el pasillo era igual y en el fondo se podia escuchar gente que entraba y salia de numerosas puertas y el murmullo de voces quedas que en conjunto parecia como si le hicieran zumbar los oidos…

Y Ginny la vio…aun de lejos le parecia zalamera y odiosa, su cabello rubio brillaba bajo la luz de las lamparas que aun a esa hora, cerca del medio dia permanecian encendidas, sus ojos verdes brillaban y se dirigia con soltura y decisión a donde Draco permanecia a su lado.

-Amor, pense que jamas llegarias

Draco la miro, pero ni una sola expresión cambio en su rostro, ni aun cuando los labios rojos y seductores de la chica rubia se posaron atrevidamente en los duros del hombre

-Melissa

-Ven amor, necesito hablar contigo…

-No es el momento, Hablaremos mas tarde, cuando termine la recepcion

-bien, entonces te espero en mi habitación mas tarde, tengo una sorpresa para ti. Le dijo en un tono tan seductor que Ginevra no pudo menos que recordar como los había encontrado pocas horas antes.

-bien, mas tarde sera Melissa. –¡ha! y espero por el bien del negocio que te comportes, recuerda que ante todos Ginevra es mi esposa

-Lo hare. Dijo la rubia mientras miraba con suficiencia a la pelirroja burlandose

-nos vemos mas tarde amor. Beso descaradamente aunque con bastante rapidez la boca del rubio y se alejo contoneandose en su bonito traje rojo bastante ajustado.

-entonces Malfoy, si no quieres que yo te pague con la misma moneda, espero que me guardes el debido respeto ahora que ante todos soy tu esposa, porque te advierto, y estoy hablando completamente en serio y sin que me importe el estupido contrato…si tu tienes amantes yo tambien los voy a tener, no dudes que soy capaz

-¿es una amenaza Ginevra? Dijo el rubio en tono tranquilo y frio, sin embargo la vena brincando en su sien lo hacia lucir amenazador

-No Malfoy, no es una amenaza…es una advertencia, una que estoy dispuesta a cumplir. Le dijo ella, sonriendole aunque la sonrisa tampoco llegaba a los ojos

-una advertencia Ginevra…

-Exacto Malfoy, una advertencia

el sonido de unas debiles campanillas a lo lejos indico que los invitados estaban por entrar y ambos se encaminaron a la recepcion a recibir a los primeros

-Bien querida esposa, comienza la farsa… Trata de interpretar tu papel de enamorada lo mejor que puedas

-enamorada de ti…ja creo que nadie lo creeria jamas, seria mas facil enamorarse de un cerdo

-un cerdo con mucho dinero ¿no es asi?

-de un cerdo Malfoy…cualquier cerdo…

-es una suerte para tí que no sea un cerdo, que sea rico y que haya pagado lo que vales ¿no crees? –¡ha! por cierto Ginevra ayudaria mucho que no me llames Malfoy, recuerda, soy tu esposo y nos amamos profundamente.

Todo lo dijo con tanta suavidad pero con la misma cantidad de sarcasmo, que la pelirroja sintio como su estomago protestaba aunque no tuvo tiempo de sentir nada mas pues aquellos labios inesperadamente se aferraron a los suyos reclamando un ansioso beso que la obligo a abrir la boca y permitir la entrada de la lengua del rubio…pero el beso asi como comenzo termino y se encontro de pronto a su lado furiosa y mirandolo fijamente.

-Edward me da mucho gusto recibirte, perdon por la escena, pero comprenderas que me es muy difícil apartar las manos de mi bella esposa, Ginny

-debe serlo en efecto Draco, me da mucho gusto saludarte, si tu abuelo te viera estaria muy feliz, ya sabes que lo que el viejo mas deseaba era verte establecido…

Ginny miro al hombre y sonrio cortésmente

-Edward Greenfield, mucho gusto preciosa, conozco a Draco desde que era un cachorro, me da mucho gusto que por fin haya encontrado una mujer lo suficientemente digna para el…

-Gracias, respondio la pelirroja y lo miro un poco extrañada…no parecia un Malfoy, de echo esa era la manera de comportarse de un Weasley…tenia demasiada educación…

-¿Margarite vendra?

-no lo creo Edward, trate de convencerla, pero es bastante testaruda

-mmm lo lamento aunque entiendo su posición, ella sabe lo que los demas esperan, aunque me encantaria que decidiera darse una vuelta, solo para callarles la boca

-lo mismo pienso Edward… la charla se corto cuando un grupo de cerca de una docena de personas aparecieron frente a ellos y después de las presentaciones de rigor y los saludos corteses y algunas veces bastante exagerados siguieron su camino hacia el interior del salon que Ginevra solo se podia imaginar, pues aun no había entrado tampoco, mas gente llegaba, algunos, amables, otros bastante altaneros, pero todos ellos mostraban curiosidad al ver a la joven pelirroja que ostentaba el titulo de señora Malfoy.

Cerca de una hora mas tarde cuando al parecer todos los invitados habian llegado Draco tomo suavemente a Ginevra del la cintura. –Mi cielo, es tiempo de un discurso y de cortar el liston.

-¿Qué liston? Dijo ella -¿hay algo que yo deba saber?

-no lo creo, a menos de que seas lo bastante torpe como para usar unas tijeras…

Comenzaron a caminar entre la gente que les abria paso y aplaudia, hasta llegar a la entrada del lujoso casino…el cual por fin quedaba ante los ojos de la pelirroja, era imponente, pero casi no pudo seguir contemplandolo, pues casi al instante Draco comenzo un corto y serio discurso.

-Me siento muy complacido de contar con su presencia en la inauguración de un casino mas de la cadena, como todos ustedes saben mi socio Fernan Leoni fallecio recientemente, (un suave murmullo comenzo a escucharse por el salon cuando sono el nombre de Fernan Leoni, pero el rubio lo ignoro descaradamente y continuo con su discurso) quiero asi mismo expresarle mi apoyo total a la unica heredera, Margarite Leoni, que lamentablemente hoy le fue imposible acompañar…..

El murmullo de voces se hizo aun mas evidente, y de entre la gente surgio la figura juvenil aunque seria de Margarite que avanzaba del brazo de Theodore Nott… hasta que llegaron al mismo lugar desde donde Draco Malfoy pronunciaba su discurso, quien cortésmente le cedio la palabra.

-Gracias Draco. Tambien me complace mucho su presencia, y espero que tengan una tarde llena de diversión y sorpresas, agradezco las muestras de apoyo que recibi de todos ustedes, amigos, socios y comunidad magica empresarial en general, en los momentos de dificultad. Esto ultimo lo dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo y amargura en la voz, que aun Ginny que no conocia a la chica pudo notarlo.

-Bien si no tienes nada mas que decir Draco, creo que es tiempo de que Ginevra Weasley, tu esposa nos conceda el honor de ignagurar el "BLUES CASINO". Y sonrio.

Y todo sucedia tan rapido, ni siquiera recordaba quien le había dado las tijeras, ni el momento en que corto el liston rojo y la gente sonriendo se precipito al interior..

-Una foto señor Malfoy, es para el Profeta de Inglaterra…

Y Draco la abrazo fuertemente y deposito un beso dulce y un tanto apasionado en los labios de la joven mientras ella no podia reaccionar.

-Gracias, podrian concedernos una breve entrevista

-Claro, pregunte

Y la entrevista le paso completamente en blanco, tanto Draco como Margarite contestaban educada y cortesmente a las preguntas de la reportera, hasta que después de un tiempo considerable un leve roce en el brazo la devolvio a la realidad.

-Señora Malfoy, ¿me escucha?

-Perdon, ¿me decia?

-Si, hasta hace apenas unos dias, era usted conocida como la novia de Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo magico, diganos, ¿como fue que surgio este apasionado romance que culmino con una precipitada boda…?

-yo…he…. En realidad no sabia que contestar, cualquier cosa sonaria tan falsa…

-contestare por ella, dijo Malfoy cortésmente mientras la sujetaba nuevamente por la cintura

-Asi es todo fue tan repentino, nos reencontramos hace apenas unas semanas y desde entonces no hemos podido estar lejos el uno del otro, asi que hicimos lo que el amor nos pedia, y mirenos ahora, enamorados y felices… y al decir eso, deposito otro beso en sus labios, mientras se podian escuchar y ver como los flashes de las camaras fotograficas los cubrian…

**El Reloj de la** catedral marcaba las cinco de la tarde, cuando de entre las aguas del lago de Hogwarts comenzaron a brotar burbujas, y a los pocos segundos una dilegencia de media docena de hechiceros y brujas surgieron de entre las aguas, al momento de pisar tierra las cabezas que por ma de una semana habian estado cubiertas por cascos protectores se liberaron de hechizo y pudieron porfin disfrutar de la fresca brisa que llenaba la tarde.

Harry Potter le devolvio la sonrisa a la chica rubia que lo miraba radiante a su lado, y un segundo despues ambos dieron la vuelta para despedirse de la gente del agua que muy amablamente los habia acompañado. las negociaciones habian sido un exito, y estaba feliz. las colonias debajo del agua eran hermosas...quiza la proxima vez podria regresar con Ginny.

Harry sonrio aun mas ampliamente al recordar a la pelirroja, estaba ansioso de verla, la habia extrañado tanto esa semana.

-Harry, quiza podriamos ir a tomar un cafe, tu sabes, para celebrar el exito que acabamos de lograr, claro la mayor parte gracias a ti

-no Mireya, fue gracias a todos, ademas tu manera de contestar al congreso me sorprendio, pero lo del cafe lo dejamos para otro dia, ¿te parece? ahora realmente necesito hacer algo, incluso antes de presentar el informe

-Claro, otro dia sera Harry, y por cierto, no te preocupes yo aviso en el ministerio que te presentaras despues, solo voy a mi casa a cambiarme y dejar todo en orden y voy para alla

-Gracias Mireya, eres un sol

Habian llegado a los limites de Hogwarts donde ya era posible desaparecer, Harry miro a Mireya, a Colin y al resto de los magos con quienes habia pasado esa semana, sonrio, hizo un ademan de adios y desaparecio, mientras que la sonrisa un tanto forzada de Mireya desaparecia de su rostro, dando paso a una infinita tristeza, que a los pocos segundos logro ocultar.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? pregunto Colin a la bella rubia, no podia ocultar su admiracion, pero sabia que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Harry, en realidad todos en el ministerio lo sabian, pero Harry queria a Ginny.

-No es necesario Colin, muchas gracias, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, nos vemos despues.

y haciendo el mismo gesto de despedida al resto de los magos desaparecio y al instante reaparecio en el interior de un bonito y pequeño apartamento.

-milli... nena, ¿donde estas? las lagrimas que durante toda la semana habia logrado contener brotaron de sus ojos, nublando el profundo azul...-milli ven aqui

Una pequeña bolita de pelos que resulto se una perrita se arrojo a los brazos de Mireya quien la abrazo fuertemente pero con infinita dulzura mientras dejaba que la pequeña depositara suaves lenguetazos en su mejilla, y como si el animalito la entendiera empezo a platicar con ella.

-toda la semana con él milli, disfrutando de su compañia, estando tan cerca, oyendolo, pensando en él, deseando que me viera como algo mas que una compañera de trabajo, y él solo hablaba de Ginevra, de lo mucho que la quiere, de que la recuerda, de que ya queria estar con ella, es triste milli...es triste amarlo tanto y pensarlo siempre, sabiendo que ama a otra...es triste ¿pero sabes que? sobre todo deseo su felicidad... las lagrimas seguian corriendo por las mejillas, pero aun asi una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro, amaba a Harry Potter y si Ginevra era su felicidad ella ya no lucharia mas por el moreno, dejaria que fuera feliz, aunque eso significaba renunciar a su propia felicidad.

**Los ojos verdes de Harry potter** parecian un poco nublados, habia intentado trasladarse directamente desde las afueras de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta el apartamento de Ginny, pero al parecer le habia aplicado un hechizo anti-aparicion por lo que se encontro en el numero 12 de Grimauld place, su propio hogar, en donde un viejo pero feliz elfo lo esperaba, le dio las explicaciones necesarias, y despues de asegurarle efusivamente que no tenia hambre el viejo kreaker lo dejo, prometiendole que para la cena tendria un platillo suculento, Harry enseguida trato de entrar a la chimenea, pero tambien el apartamento estaba desconectado de la red Flu, eso era bastante inusual. ¿porque Ginny se encontraba incomunicada?, sintio un pequeño tiron de preocupacion en el estomago. se apareceria cerca del apartamento y llegaria a la manera muggle, si no se encontraba ahi, iria a la madriguera, tenia tantas ganas de ver a la mujer que amaba.

**Ginny miraba a Margarite**, parecia tan segura a pesar de lo joven que era, suponia que le llevaba poco más de un par de años, y segun pudo entender de algunos retazos de las conversaciones estaba ahora completamente sola en el mundo, era verdad que su fortuna era inmensa, casi tanto como la de Draco, eran socios, y al parecer tenian una relacion muy estrecha, pero Ginny sentia que Draco veia a Margarite como una hermana y ella... no lo sabia, se notaba la admiracion en los ojos de la pequeña rubia, pero tambien la confianza y un cierto toque de inocencia en el trato... aun asi margarite le simpatizaba...

-Sabes, es el segundo casino que me toca ignagurar con Draco, el primero, mi casino favorito es el salon de las rosas, esta en Paris, es magnifico, supongo que mañana estaremos allá, precisamente cumple su primer aniversario, hace un año corte el liston con mi padr...

Guardo silencio, y Ginny se dio cuenta que el tema de su padre aun le causaba mucho dolor, asi que no pregunto nada, solamente le sonrio levemente.

-Son muy guapos ¿no es cierto?. Siguio la rubia unos segundos despues, mirando como a unos metros de distancia Draco y Theodore platicaban animadamente con un grupo de viejos, al parecer de negocios... -Theodore ha sido mi apoyo durante estos dias, y Draco tambien, sabes la mayoria de la gente tiene la erronea creencia de que no tienen corazon, pero yo se que no hay nada mas lejos de la verdad, Theodore es perfecto, tierno, dulce, cariñoso, inteligente... y Draco... bueno no hay mucho que decirte de Draco, te casaste con él, asi que sabras que es maravilloso, un poquito dificil, pero es una excelente persona, ¿han hablado ya de tener bebes? ¿no estas embarazada verdad?

Ginny la miro un poco asombrada, sin duda la falta de delicadeza en las preguntas se debia a la juventud e inexperiencia de Margarite, pero se dio cuenta tambien que ella estaba segura de que el matrimoni era por amor...asi como todo el mundo debia de suponerlo...

No, Draco Malfoy no le habia contado a Margarite que lo unico que motivaba esa union era el nacimiento de un heredero y que despues ellos se separarian y seguirian su vida cada quien por su lado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Margarite sonrio a Ginny sin esperar respuesta y la dirigio hasta una de las maquinas traga galeones, la rubia estaba decidida a que Ginny disfrutara de esa experiencia, aunque a ella se le hacia francamente dificil sobre todo cuando a lo lejos vio como Melissa se acercaba al rubio, y este le sonreia...

venganza en caso de humillacion, eso le habia prometido a Draco, y estaba decidida a cumplirlo... no iba a dejar que esa mujer se burlara de ella y mucho menos al darse cuenta que eso era lo que Melissa buscara, pues sus ojos se encontraron y el odio se reflejaba en los ojos de la amante

-Es insufrible, ... la detesto. le dijo Margarite cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigia la mirada de la pelirroja. Melissa es la peor mujer que alguien se puede encontrar, me alegra que Draco se haya casado contigo, pues ella estaba decidida a ser la señora Malfoy...aunque claro creo que no cesan sus intentos.

y Ginny estaba de acuerdo, pero poco le importaba.

en realidad todo le parecia estupido e insignificante, habia escuchado las conversaciones por la necesidad de olvidarse un poco de su propia desgracia...Harry debia haber vuelto ya, probablemente ahora mismo la estaria buscando, Harry Potter, el hombre al que amaba, ¿como podria volver a verlo a los ojos? ¿como iba a poder vivir lejos de él un año?, ¿como si solamente al pensar en el le daban ganas de mandar el maldito contrato al demonio y correr a sus brazos.

Quiza eso es lo que deberia hacer, olvidarse del maldito contrato y volver con Harry...y a cada segundo ese pensamiento tomaba mas fuerza en su cabeza... Su lugar era con Harry, solo con él.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

**_

* * *

_**

ES IMPENSABLE: QUE CUANDO ALGUIEN NOS ROMPE EL CORAZON, SEGUIMOS AMANDOLE CON CADA UNO DE LOS PEDAZOS.

T.A. J.L.

* * *

PUBLICIDAD: 

Tengo nuevo Fic. se llama **"CRONICAS DE UN CORAZON ROTO" **Dense una vueltita porfa, y espero que les guste, un besote y gracias.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO….**

**NO TENGO VERGÜENZA PERDON NI DISCULPA LO SE… YA COMENCE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y POR EL BIEN DE MI CORAZONCITO ESPERO TERMINARLO PRONTO….**

**LES MANDO UN BESOTE Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR ESPERO SUS REVIEWS….**

**MILLONES Y MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LEER, POR LA PACIENCIA Y POR LOS COMENTARIOS.**

* * *

**HA!! POR SI NO SE NOTA ESTOY TRISTE, Y UN REVIEW ALIVIARIA UN POQUITO EL DOLOR DE MI CORAZON, ASI QUE POR FAVOR..."DEJAME REVIEW. GRACIAS"**


	11. El heredero

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, Ha por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre

**DISCULPEN, POR ESTA VEZ NO CONTESTO REVIEWS, EL LUNES SIN FALTA LO HAGO...Y ES XQ QUIERO PUBLICARLO YA,...PERO PROMETO QUE LOS CONTESTO SIP. GRACIAS POR LA COMPRENSION Y SOBRE TODO POR LEER Y POR LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN.**

* * *

**LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO** A TODAS USTEDES POR EL APOYO Y EN ESTA OCASION ESPECIALMENTE A:**San Juan de Weasley**, gracias por tus palabras y todo mi apoyo y comprension jeje creo que nustra situación anda por las mismas ¿verdad?Pero tenemos que confiar en que el tiempo cura y las cosas suceden por alguna razón. **¡¡GRACIAS, de verdad GRACIAS!! xq con tu últimoreview en la hist. de crónicas, me hiciste el día y consolaste mi alma.**

**PORQUE A PESAR DE QUE ALGO NOS DUELA, A VECES DEJARLO IR DUELE AUN MAS.**

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO XI**

**EL HEREDERO.**

En realidad todo le parecia estupido e insignificante, habìa escuchado las conversaciones por la necesidad de olvidarse un poco de su propia desgracia...Harry debia haber vuelto ya, probablemente ahora mismo la estarìa buscando, Harry Potter, el hombre al que amaba, ¿como podria volver a verlo a los ojos? ¿como iba a poder vivir lejos de él un año?, ¿como? si solamente al pensar en él le daban ganas de mandar el maldito contrato al demonio...

Quizà eso es lo que deberìa hacer, olvidarse del maldito contrato y volver con Harry...y a cada segundo ese pensamiento tomaba mas fuerza en su cabeza... Su lugar era con Harry, solo con él.

¿Tanto podian cambiar las cosas en tan poco tiempo?

Llovia en Inglaterra, apenas unos segundos antes habìa comenzado una verdadera tormenta. Parada junto a la enorme ventana de su habitaciòn Hermione miraba como las gotas de lluvia se multiplicaban y cubrian todo...incluso su corazón.

¿Era feliz? ¿realmente amaba a Ronald Weasley? no, ya no era feliz, y si, por extraño que parecìa amaba desde siempre a ese testarudo y necio pelirrojo...pero no a ese que en ese preciso instante dormia inquieto a solo unos pasos, amaba al otro, al compañero de aventuras, al que siempre tenia esperanza y no le importaba trabajar duro, a aquel en quien se podia confiar plenamente, no a este que se habìa dejado caer por una fractura, que habìa perdido todo lo que juntos habìan logrado, no, a èl no lo amaba, incluso pese a todo su esfuerzo comenzaba a guardarle rencor ¿como podía dormir despues de lo pasado? Era cierto que el hechizo de confidencialidad y secreto que Draco junto con sus abogados les habìan lanzado era muy fuerte, y sin duda habia hecho efecto en Ron, pero no en ella, ella tenìa que fingir que lo ùnico que sabìa era que Ginny se habìa encontrado con Draco solo una semana atras, se habìan enamorado y precipitadamente se habìan casado, al parecer tambien los gemelos y los padres de Ginny habìan sido alcanzados por el hechizo, pues estaban desconcertados y molestos con la pelirroja.

¿y ella? debìa fingir tambien ante Ginny? ¿como agradecerle el que Ron no estuviera en Azkaban? aunque como le dijo Draco, talvez una temporada en la terrible prision era lo mejor para èl... Pero no podìa, lo amaba demasiado...entonces ¿que era ese sentimiento en su estomago? ¿celos? ¿envidia? ¿Porque Draco prefirio a Ginny sobre ella?...Era tonto solo pensarlo, Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry, y èl de ella, el sacrificio era enorme... y Harry...seguramente en esos momentos estarìa llegando, o quizàs ya buscando a su novia.

Con un movimiento de su varita re-envio el pergamino que contenia la nota de la boda de Ginny y Draco, y la entrevista que los recien casados habìan concedido al profeta, de donde ella era editora, le habìa llegado apenas unos segundos atras, y casi no podìa creer lo que leia. y si ella no podìa hacerlo no queria siquiera imaginarse lo que Harry serìa capaz de hacer cuando la leyera...porque era un hecho, la noticia saldría en el profeta del dìa siguiente, no habìa manera de evitarlo.

Sintio un nuevo tironcito en el estomago cuando recordo que Ginny y Draco se habían casado, el precio habìa sido mayor que la ùltima vez,... la ùltima vez solo habìa sido una noche con ella... y recordaba perfectamente esa noche, jamas se habìa sentido màs humillada en su vida, ni mas sorprendida tampoco, nunca pensò que Draco seria capaz de hacer eso, nunca se imagino siquiera hasta esa noche que el rubio se habìa sentido atraido por ella desde el colegio, era tan increible el solo pensarlo, y Ron se habìa encargado de recordarselo.

cada vez que bebía no dejaba de reprocharle haber sido de Draco, ni de preguntarle que había sentido al estar con èl, si èl era mas hombre, si extrañaba sus caricias...y no podìa negarlo, desde esa noche en los brazos de Draco Malfoy no se habìa vuelto a sentir tan segura, era como si entre Ron y ella se hubiera roto algo, ahora todo el tiempo estaba al pendiente de èl, como si fuera un niño pequeño, cuidandolo, protegiendolo, y estaba tan cansada, tan decepcionada y triste, pero sobre todo cansada, y sabìa lo que tenìa que hacer, pero aun asi era muy dificil, era la única oportunidad de ganar, pero tambien sabìa que podia perderlo todo...y no sabía si lo soportaria.

:

Llovia, llovia a cantaros, las gotas empapaban su rostro y él se sentia tan intranquilo, sentia como el nudo en su garganta y en su estomago se apretaba màs, ¿donde estaba Ginny? habìa logrado entrar en el departamento y lo único que encontro fue una nota deforme y sucia en la que con mucho trabajo pudo decifrar "me voy, esto se termino, lo siento Harry" ¿Pero que habìa pasado? ni siquiera creia que la nota la hubiera escrito Ginny, era tan escueta y fria, ademàs, ¿porque lo dejaria? si ellos se amaban, si lo único que esperaban era una oportunidad para casarse.

apretò la nota en su puño con fuerza excesiva y aun sin proponerselo estrello ese mismo puño contra la pared que al instante se tiño de rojo, pero èl apenas y sintió dolor, no se comparaba el dolor fisico con la incertidumbre en su corazòn, ¿y si era verdad? y si ella, el amor de su vida lo habia dejado y todo habìa terminado... no, no lo podía creer, era mas facil imaginar que todo era una broma de muy mal gusto, aunque algo dentro de su corazon le decia que Ginny nunca le jugaria una broma asi de cruel, cerro la puerta dejando detras gotas de agua y sangre regadas por la blanca alfombra...quizàs fuera la ùltima vez que pisaba ese departamento...

:...:...:...:

La puerta de la cocina de la madriguera se abrio de golpe, y Molly Weasley dio un respingo, a pensar de que llevaba dos dias pensando lo que le diria a Harry cuando entrara y peguntara por su hija menor, en el momento en que ese rostro moreno y bien parecido hizo aparicion, fue como si le hubieran aplicado un hechizo obliviate, pues su mente quedo en blanco y no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo solo mirandolo chorrear agua y con el puño apretado, fue hasta que el mismo Harry entro en la habitacion y se dejo caer pesadamente en una silla, que la mujer parecio recobrar la capacidad de hablar y de pensar

-Cielo, ¿que te ha pasado en la mano? dijo alegrandose en el fondo un poco de no tener que tomar tan de pronto la otra conversacion

-nada, no es nada. Señora Weasley, quiero saber que ha pasado, apenas llegue fui al departamento de Ginny y encontre esto

dejo sobre la mesa el maltratado trozo de pergamino manchado de sangre y miro los ojos de la mujer, un instante antes de que ella misma los separara, fingiendo estar muy interesada en el sucio papel

-es la letra de Ginny, pero no logro entender lo que dice querido, esta muy...

Harry se puso de pie, parecia que el agotamiento lo había abandonado y ahora tenía un arranque de ansiedad, pues comenzò a caminar por la habitacion como tratando de contenerse, pero sin apenas lograrlo

-Dice que nuestra relaciòn ha terminado, y que lo lamenta. De pronto se quedo quieto y tomando a la regordeta mujer por los hombros la obligo a que levantara la vista hasta mirar fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Que sabe usted señora Weasley? no me mienta y digamelo, ¿le ha pasado algo a Ginny? ¿ella esta bien? vamos digame que sucede...

Su voz era ansiosa y parecia que le costaba mucho controlarse, pues en los ùltimos instantes apreto un poco màs los hombros de la mujer, hasta casi hacerle daño.

-lo lamento, es solo que estoy tan confundido

-lo sè querido, incluso nosotros mismos no sabemos en realidad que es lo que ha pasado, todo fue tan repentino, y es tan... (un sollozo escapo de la garganta de la mujer, y al instante las lagrimas que tanto habìa luchado por reprimir, escaparon de sus ojos) ...

-lo siento querido, es tan confuso...mi Ginny, mi linda y dulce niña, ¿como pudo hacer esto? ¿como pudo a tì hacerte esto Harry? es tan vergonzoso y doloroso...atì, atì que te debemos tanto todos...incluso ella, porque no he olvidado que en Hogwarts salvaste su vida...

Pero contrario a lo que la mujer esperaba Harry Potter lucia aun mas desesperado y molesto, ¿es que nadie le iva a decir que demonios pasaba? ¿es que tendrìa que ir con un adivino?. haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no gritar continuo

-Puede explicarme por favor, llegue hace un rato de la misiòn con la gente del agua y no entiendo nada, ¿donde esta Ginny?

Pero para desesperacion del moreno la pobre mujer solo pudo llorar aùn màs escandalosamente. justo en ese momento se abrio la puerta y a pesar de la situaciòn no pudo evitar alegrarse de ver a Arthur Weasley, por fin alguien que podrìa explicarle que estaba pasando.

-Señor Weasley. Estrecho firmemente la mano del hombre y respondio con un asentimiento al gesto que el hombre le dirigio

-bien,esto... supongo que estas tan sorprendido como nosotros con la situacion... jamas pensamos que Ginny harìa algo asi, lo sentimos mucho Harry, sè que mi familia te debe mucho y en realidad esperamos que esto se pueda...

-Señor Weasley... lo interrumpio Harry ya francamente fastidiado... -Podrìa usted explicarme que ha pasado aqui, lo ùnico que encontre fue una nota de Ginny diciendome que todo habìa terminado y lo sentìa, y nadie ha podido decirme donde esta, ni porque tomo esa desiciòn...

-¡Ha caramba!... pensè que ya lo sabìas, como Molly està... dijo el hombre de forma entrecortada y visiblemente incomodo, pero casi de inmediato comprendio que su mujer no habìa podido decirselo...

-Bien Harry Toma asiento por favor...

y aunque lo que menos deseaba era sentarse, el moreno se dirigio a la silla justo enfrente del hombre y lo miro, esperando ansioso la explicaciòn...

-ella se fue hace dos dias, como atì, solo nos dejo una nota, es esta. saco su varita del bolsillo de la tùnica y apunto suavemente a la mesa, al instante flotando aparecio un trozo de pergamino tan parecido al que èl habìa encontrado, aunque la extencion de lo escrito era bastante mayor.

"Papà, Mamà, me voy, volvi a ver a Draco Malfoy, nos hemos enamorado y decidimos casarnos, aun no se cuando, pero solo es cuestion de tiempo, lamento si con esta desiciòn les causo dolor o tristeza, pero estoy decidida a luchar por mi felicidad a costa de todo, y mi felicidad es Draco. yo ya le he dicho a Harry lo que ha pasado, aun asi si el quiere pueden enseñarle esta nota. Los quiere Ginevra Weasley"

Y era todo. Ya no habìa nada, y a pesar que Harry sabia perfectamente que no habìa màs dio vuelta al pergamino, como buscando el rostro de Ginny o algo que le dijera que eso no estaba pasando...era simplemente imposible

-Harry. dijo el señor Weasley casi en un susurro -Quizàs Hermione o Ron sepan, talvez a ti si te digan algo.

y como siempre pasaba Harry recordo que Hermione solía tener la respuesta correcta, ¿Porque no habìa ido antes con ella? ni siquiera se despidio, asi empapado y sucio salio y casi al instante aparecio afuera del departamento que compartian Ron y Hermione, no necesito tocar, la puerta se abrio, y frente a èl aparecio el rostro triste de su mejor amiga que lo miraba casi al punto del llanto, y a la que agradecio profundamente que no lo soltara

-¿que paso Hermione?

-no lo se Harry, todo fue tan confuson y tan rapido, yo... quieres pasar

a regañadientes el moreno entro, sintiò como su amiga le apuntaba con la varita y al instante su ropa se secaba, pero no se molesto en agradecerle, simplemente paso, y dejo caer pesadamente en el sillòn recostandose en el respaldo y tapo su rostro con las palmas, dejando al descubierto su ensangrentado puño

-Harry ¿que te paso?

-No importa Hermione, dime lo que ha pasado aqui

Ella seguìa guardando silencio, y asì se dirigio a la cocina, sirvio dos copas de Whisky de fuego y le acerco una a Harry, que de un solo trago se la terminò y enseguida Hermione con su varita la hizo llenar nuevamente

-No estoy segura de lo que voy a decirte Harry, se supone que yo no deberìa saberlo

-¿no deberìas? pero lo sabes, dimelo Hermione, siento que me voy a volver loco, me parece que es un sueño absurdo del que aun no puedo despertar

-si, te dire todo, pero antes dejame curarte

-¡Con mil demonios Hermione!, dime de una vez que es lo que pasa...

-Bien, bien, tranquilo, te curare mientras te cuento, ¿esta bien? Pero no era una pregunta, pues hizo aparecer un pequeño botiquin y conforme limpiaba la herida comenzò a hablar

-Todo comenzò hace un tiempo, despuès de la fractura de Ron, aparentemente èl lo estaba superando, pero poco a poco, casi sin que me diera cuenta cayo en una terrible depresiòn, comenzò a beber, al principio poco pero cada vez era màs y màs, y con el alcohol vinieròn las apuestas, los galeones que caìan en sus manos se perdìan, y en poco tiempo incluso empezo a apostar lo que no tenìa, hasta que las deudas se hicieron insostenibles...

Harry miraba a su amiga un tanto sorprendido, pero tambièn ansioso, no entendìa que tenìa que ver eso con lo que querìa saber, y francamente en ese momento lo ùnico que le interesaba era el asunto de Ginny...

-Hermione,... dijo mientras retiraba su la mano, pues la castaña habia apretado mucho mas fuerte de lo necesario ...¿que tiene que ver eso con Ginny?

-Dejame continuar Harry, todo tiene que ver... Harry inhalo profundamente como si con eso quisiera infundirse algo de paciencia y continuo escuchando a la joven...

-Las deudas cada vez eran mayores, y èl estaba más y más dentro de ese mundo, comenzò a tener tratos con la peor gente, despues... no se realmente como sucedio pero se endeudo de una manera insostenible con...con...Draco hum hum con Draco Malfoy...

Al escuchar el nombre, Harry sin querer apreto los puños, logrando lastimarse nuevamente la herida que Hermione apenas terminaba de curar...

-¿que tiene eso que ver Hermione? ¿como fue entonces que Ginny en una semana se enamoro del imbecil de Malfoy?

-Hasta aquì, son hechos Harry, lo demàs empezò a formarse en mi mente despuès de que... bueno de que Ginny y yo fueramos a ver a Draco...

a Harry no le paso desapercibido la familiaridad con que Hermione se referia al antiguo enemigo de escuela...ese a quien èl en màs de una ocasiòn habìa salvado la vida, pero que nunca pudo dejar de detestar, pero no era el momento, en realidad queria seguir escuchando...

-Fuimos a pedirle tiempo, pues èl habìa amenazado con enviar a Ron a Azkaban si no pagabamos, la suma era bastante elevada... pero èl no quizo dar prorroga... despuès no sè que paso Harry, yo esperaba que los dementores vinieran por Ron, pero en su lugar llego esta nota. y como con las otras dos anteriores, a un movimiento de la varita de Hermione una nota bajo volando y se poso ligeramente sobre la palma de la chica que la extendio a su amigo quien leyo "todo salio mejor de lo que esperaba, me caso con Draco, es muy guapo y encantador...sin duda sere muy feliz. adios Hermione"

-¿Es todo?

-si Harry, no se que màs paso

-¿y porque no me pidieron los galeones a mi?

-no estabas Harry, y el plazo expiro, buscamos por todos los medios, pero no hayamos solucion, lo ùnico que se me ocurre es que Draco presiono de alguna manera a Ginny y ella tuvo que acceder a casarse con èl, pero no se...en realidad no se como.

Harry sentia que su cabeza daba vueltas...Hermione no tenìa la respuesta, habìa confiado en que ella le dirìa que no era màs que una confusion, pero ella tampoco lo sabìa Y lo miraba fijamente, ya sin utencilios de curaciòn habìa sostenido ligeramente su mano, como queriendo apoyarlo en silencio

-¿que piensas hacer Harry?

èl se puso de pie de golpe, soltando las manos que lo sujetaban y se paso sus propias manos por el cabello, suspiro profundamente y miro a la castaña... -

voy a buscarla a donde se encuentre, me tiene que explicar, esto no se puede quedar asì, y si ese imbecil la obligo a algo arreglaremos esto como magos

-¿Piensas retarlo a un duelo?

-¿lo dudabas Hermione? si fue capaz de lastimar a Ginny de alguna manera lo matare con mis propias manos

-Quizàs lo mejor es que esperes un poco Harry, cuando ella regrese podran hablar tranquilamente, ademàs hay algo que debo decirte

-¿Algo màs? espero que no sea peor que esto

-En realidad son dos cosas Harry... tomo aire como segundos antes hiciera su amigo y esperando no tomarlo demasiado por sorpresa prosiguio...

-Ginny y Draco ya se han casado...la noticia saldra mañana en el profeta

-¿que dices?

-Lo siento Harry, pense que era mejor decirtelo yo misma a que te enteraras por los diarios

No sabìa que decir, el rostro de su mejor amigo estaba palido y podìa adivinar el inmenso dolor que sentìa, y sin poder hacer otra cosa lo abrazò, pero el moreno no respondio al gesto, solamente se quedo quieto al parecer pensando...

-Dime algo Harry, cualquier cosa...

-¿donde esta Hermione?

-¿que vas a hacer?

-Buscarla ya te lo he dicho antes

-piensalo Harry quizàs lo mejor sea esperar

y parecio que porfin Harry ya no podìa contenerse, toda la furia y frustraciòn de esa ùltima hora aparecio en su voz y en su expresiòn, pues comenzò a gritar

-ESPERAR, ¿ESPERAR QUE HERMIONE?, GINNY SE CASO, YO SOY EL IDIOTA QUE SE LARGA SOLO UNA SEMANA Y DESCUBRE QUE SU NOVIA SE FUE CON EL IMBECIL MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO, YO SOY QUIEN HA ESTADO ESPERANDO AÑOS PARA PODER HACERLA MI ESPOSA Y AHORA RESULTA QUE ES ESPOSA DE ALGUIEN MÀS...¿Y EL AMOR HERMIONE? PORQUE AUNQUE A MI ME HUBIERA LANZADO LA MALDICION AVADA NUNCA LA HUBIERA DEJADO, DIMELO TÙ SI SABES ¿DONDE QUEDO EL AMOR?

-Aveces Harry, las circunstancias se sobreponen al amor, a veces hay razones màs poderosas...

-¿ME ESTAS TRATANDO DE DECIR QUE HE ESTADO EQUIVOCADO TODA MI VIDA? NO HERMIONE, NO HAY EN EL MUNDO NADA MÀS PODEROSO QUE EL AMOR, ¿ME ESCUCHAS? NADA...yo... de pronto la voz de Harry se tranquilizo, como si no tuviera màs fuerzas para seguir gritando, como si pensara que ya no valìa la pena nada...

-yo...serà mejor que me vaya Hermione, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquì

-Espera Harry por favor, me voy contigo

-no, claro que no, no necesito que me cuides

-no es eso, prefiero irme ahora contigo, de cualquier modo lo voy a hacer

-no te comprendo Hermione, ¿que quieres decir?

-Eso Harry, es la otra cosa que tenia que decirte, dejo a Ron, ya no puedo continuar con èl

-Pero ¿como? ¿porque?

-no es el momento de explicarte, esperame un minuto, que ya regreso.

Y ahi estaba èl, esperando que su amiga hiciera lo mismo que Ginny, abandonar al que todos sabìan era el amor de su vida, y no espero demasiado, quizàs menos del minuto

-Vamos, dijo la castaña sin mirarlo, y tratando a toda costa de contener el llanto

-¿a donde iras Hermione?

-Mis padres estan de viaje asi que me quedare unos dias en su casa, solo hasta que regresen, ademas asi tendre tiempo de pensar...Harry, prometeme que no haras una tonteria, prometeme que esperaras por lo menos hasta mañana para decidir como actuaras

El moreno la miro, parecia tan fragil y angustiada, y aun asì, destrozada por lo que acababa de hacer estaba preocupada por èl

-No puedo Hermione, no estoy en condiciones de prometer nada, realmente no se lo que voy a hacer

-lo se, y de verdad lo lamento Harry, en cierto modo yo soy culpable tambien de esto que pasò

-no lo eres Hermione...al parecer tanto tù como yo somos victimas

Habian llegado al final del pasillo, y tan solo se miraban fijamente sin atinar a decirse nada hasta que Hermione abrazo a Harry y se quedo asi un largo tiempo, despues lo solto y lo miro y le dirigio una triste sonrisa

-Estaremos bien Harry, esto se tiene que arreglar ya lo veras

Y èl ni siquiera le pudo devolver la sonrisa, solola mirosin estar convencido, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento y desaparecio, dejando a la castaña quien un segundo despues tambien se esfumo del lugar.

* * *

Su lugar era con Harry, solo con èl. ¿que podìa hacer? echar a correr a la chimenea màs cercana y desaparecer...ir con Harry, abrazarlo, besarlo, hacer el amor con èl, ser su mujer...solo de èl...solo

Pero parecìa que Draco Malfoy le leìa el pensamiento pues no supo como, de pronto estaba de pie junto a ella, la abrazo delicadamente, mientras Theodore Nott y un par de hombres se les unian a la conversacion

Si hubiera podido escoger, hubiera deseado quedarse solamente con Margarite, como segundos antes, pero ahora tenia que concentrarse en la conversacion, lo cual no le costo mucho trabajo, pues hablaban sobre leyes, algo apasionante para ella...

El tiempo pasaba tan rapido, y ella no se habìa dado cuenta de lo cansada y hambrienta que estaba, hasta que Margarite delicadamente la condujo hasta una de las mesas repletas de comida y bocadillos

-Ven, a Draco siempre le pasa lo mismo, con la charla y la atencion a los invitados olvida comer y piensa que los demas tampoco tienen necesidad de hacerlo...

Ginny le sonrio levemente, mirando las delicias que se extendian ante ella, y sin preguntar Margarite comenzo a servir en dos platos -Gracias, dijo simplemente la pelirroja cuando unos segundos despues la pequeña rubia le entrego el plato junto con una sonrisa -

ven vayamos a aquella mesita. allà estaremos comodas

y sin màs comenzò a caminar siendo seguida por la pelirroja que se sentìa ausente, no sabìa lo que le pasaba, de pronto no podìa pensar, ni sentir, era como si estuviera flotando, sentìa un extraño nudo en la garganta y en el estomago...se sentìa tan extraña

-¿Ginny, estas bien? tengo varios minutos hablandote y tù estas como ausente

-si, yo... estoy bien...estoy bien

-Pues no lo pareces, anda come algo, debe ser el agotamiento, despuès de comer seguramente te sentiras mejor

-si, seguramente. respondio de forma automatica la pelirroja y tomo un pequeño bocadillo que tenìa un aspecto delicioso... pero al parecer era lo ùnico que su estomago esperaba, pues al instante sintio unas nauseas incontrolables...

-¿Ginny, estas bien? pregunto Margarite alarmada

-un baño Margarite, necesito un baño y sin esperar nada màs la rubia se puso de pie, la tomo del brazo y tan a prisa como pudo la guio hasta uno de los lujosos sanitarios...

Las nauseas eran incontrolables y la cabeza le daba vueltas...se sentia terrible, pero no podìa siquiera pensar ¿porque? si solo unos segundos atras no tenia molestias

-¿como sigues? le pregunto Margarite apenas salio de uno de los compartimientos

-un poco mejor, pero me siento algo mareada

El entusiasmo con que Margarite hablaba solo podia ser atribuido a su juventud o inocencia, pues parecia bastante exaltada y muy contenta

-¡Por Merlìn Ginny! Quizàs estes embarazada, te imaginas un bebè tuyo y de Draco, ¡Wow! no me puedo imaginar siquiera lo contento que se va a poner, un bebè Ginny, un Drakito

Un bebé, un pequeño fruto del amor, un hijo del hombre al que amaba con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes, y con un corazon lleno de amor y esa generosidad que lo distiguia del resto de los mortale, un hijo suyo y de Harry una prueba de ese amor tan grande...

un ruido cercano la saco de sus pensamientos, pues uno de los compartimientos se abrio, dando paso a una cara extrañamente familiar, que miraba a las dos mujeres como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo mas extraordinario

-De modo señora Malfoy, que el profeta tendra el gusto de publicar la exclusiva de la venida del heredero de los Malfoy, no solamente la noticia de la boda, sino tambien la afortunada llegada de un mienbro más, ¿tiene algun comentario?

Las dos mujeres se miraron un momento, al parecer completamente sorprendidas

-Lo imagine, permitame ofrecerle mis mas extensas felicitaciones, en nombre mio y en general del diario...con permiso, que pasen una excelente noche

y a toda prisa salio de los sanitarios, como si temiera que un segundo mas pudiera pasar antes de hacer publico en tan ansiado descubrimiento

-Draco se pondra feliz, ¿aun no lo sabe verdad?

-no, aun no, y yo...he...quisiera pedirte que no le comentes nada, es decir, quiero estar completamente convencida antes de darle la noticia

La joven le sonrio y la abrazo emocionada de tener un secreto que compartir...despues esperando lucir tan normal como pudiera Ginny salio, seguida de Margarite...

El tiempo paso tan rapido y a la vez tan lento, ya muy entrada la madrugada y cuando la mayoria de los invitados comenzaban a marcharse la pelirroja suspiro aliviada, habia evitado a toda costa encontrarse con Malfoy, pero había resultado demasiado cansado y desgastante...tambien inutil sobre todo ahora que habia tan poca gente

sintio un estremecimiento cuando escucho la voz de su esposo en su oido

-Me has evitado toda la noche Ginevra

-no, no lo he hecho

-¡oh, claro que si!, pero dentro de poco ya no podrás hacerlo más

-haaaaa. un bostezo surigio de Margarite, que se unia a ellos acompañada de Nott. Es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar, sobre todo tomando en cuenta la situacion y lo que nos espera mañana

-¿la situacion? pregunto draco curioso

-¡ha! ya lo sabras dijo la joven rubia y sonriente se dirigieron al hotel

la despedida fue bastante corta, pero nuevamente causo confusion en el rubio cuando al decir adios Margarite abrazo en dos ocasiones a Ginny y le dirigio aél una mirada bastante peculiar

-¿que le ocurre?

-no lo sé, dimelo tù. y sin decir más entro a toda prisa a la habitación

Pero al instante se arrepintio, la enorme cama en el centro la hizo recordar la situacion y por si eso fuera poco las manos del rubio que la aprisionaron por la espalda no hicieron más que recordarselo

-eres hermosa Ginevra, y ese aire de misterio que te llena, me vuelve loco. susurro en su oido mientras sus labios besaban suavemente su cuello

-Detente Malfoy, hay algo que...

-no Ginny, hoy no habrá detente...hoy quiero que seas mía, quiero cobrar parte de esa deuda, y tu cuerpo es lo que deseo

y como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes con un movimiento magistral dio vuelta al cuerpo de la pelirroja quedando de frente y apoderandose ansioso de sus labios

-BASTA, DETENTE

-no Ginevra, un pacto es un pacto y las deudas de juego se pagan... y seguia acariciandola, su manos buscaban ansiosos

-DETENTE MALFOY NO...

Y no fue necesario decir más, justo en ese momento se escucho un "plof" y una nota bajo volando y al posarse en la cama se escucho la voz de Melissa fuerte y clara

"Draco, necesito que vengas de inmediato a mi habitación, es cuestion de vida o muerte"

el rubio lanzo una maldicion, se separo de Ginevra a regañadienteS y se encamino hacia la puerta...

-Esto no ha terminado Ginevra...comienzas a pagar tu deuda hoy...y no es negociable. y salio dando un portazo

En cuanto el rubio salio, fue como si el alma regresara a su cuerpo, se puso rápidamente de pie y se lanzo al cuarto de baño donde con movimientos cortos y precisos comenzo a aparecer ingredientes que vertia a toda prisa en un cladero colocado sobre el lavamanos... su intención era simple, hacer una poción reveladora...queria saber si realmente estaba embarazada, tenía poco tiempo...demasiado poco...

El sonido de pasos apresurados la saco de sus pensamientos, sabía que era él...y si eso no era suficiente, el rostro descompuesto que atravezó unos segundos despues la puerta lo confirmaron, lucia furioso, su piel aun más palida y sus ojos grises frios como hielo lastimaban, pero nada como su voz...helada, llena de odio...de resentimiento

-¿QUE CREÍSTE QUE HACIAS? ¿CUANDO ME LO IBAS A DECIR? CUANDO NACIERA TU BASTARDO, NO ERES MAS QUE UNA SUCIA EMBUSTERA, PERO ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASI GINEVRA, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LA VENGANZA DE UN MALFOY, TE VOY A DESTRUIR ATÍ JUNTO CON TODA TU MALDITA FAMILIA

-CALLATE, ¿QUE TE PASA?

-NO SOY UN JUGUETE LO ESCUCHAS, NO PUEDES ENGAÑARME COMO SEGURAMENTE LO HACES CON EL IMBECIL DE HARRY POTTER, YO SI SOY UN HOMBRE...

Y fue como si el nombre de Harry le diera coraje para seguir

-CALLATE, NO DEBERÍAS SIQUIERA NOMBRARLO, ÉL SI ES UN HOMBRE, NO NECESITA COMPRAR A NADIE PARA CONSEGUIR A UNA ESPOSA, ÉL SI PUEDE...

la expresión en la cara del rubio era temible, nadie le hablaba así, y nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir tanto coraje, avanzó hasta ella que lo miraba sorprendida pero tambien temerosa

-¿QUE HARÁS? PEGARME, ANDA PEGA DURO MALFOY, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE

-SI Y TU UNA MUJERZUELA QUE SE VENDE POR DINERO, UNA EMBUSTERA FARSANTE, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE...TE LO DEMOSTRARE

y con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria la arrojo en la cama y se echo encima de ella, sus labios se apoderaron de los de la pelirroja con furia, buscando hacer daño, y sus manos exploraban el cuerpo con coraje y ansiedad, dañando...lastimando...humillando

-BASTA...BASTA...DETENTE...BASTA

-BASTA NADA GINEVRA...VAS A PAGAR... POR MERLÍN QUE VAS A PAGAR

Y en un segundo la blusa fue arrancada mientras las manos se posaban sin compasion ni ternura...

-BASTA...BASTA...basta...

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Pensamiento extra y publicidad. TENGO NUEVO FIC. CRONICAS DE UN CORAZON ROTO...ES BELLO Y HA RECIBIDO MUCHAS VISITAS PERO POCOS REVIEWS...jeje ojala que se puedan dar una vueltita...y otro. pensamiento final:

**ES INSTINTO NATURAL, CUANDO ALGUIEN NOS LASTIMA, TAMBIEN QUEREMOS LASTIMAR.**

* * *

¿Quieres matarme, asesinarme, lanzarme una maldicion? mmm estas en todo tu derecho, aunque en mi defensa he de decir que el capí es bastante largo, casi el doble de los otros, que términe con el amor de mi vida **jl**(aunq como sofia dice, si fuera el amor de tu vida segurian juntos) y que sigo triste...sip, el amor no se supera pronto y yo sigo caminando en circulos, el caso es que:

**SI TE GUSTO Y TE QUEDASTE CON LA DUDA DEJAME REVIEW Y DIMELO...REVIEW REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW Y ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS MÁS PRONTO ACTUALIZO . ¿OK?**

**SE QUE ES CHANTAJE PERO OJALA QUE FUNCIONE JEJE. MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW.**


	12. El Inicio o el final?

Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, ¡Ha! por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de **review**, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.

Había prometido contestar los reviews "el lunes" no cumplí otra vez…mi papá choco el día que publique, es decir el sábado en la noche y desde ese día y hasta el miércoles anduve en hospitales y arreglando trámites legales pero ya está casi como nuevo "mi papá" muchas gracias, y compensando el no contestar antes estoy publicando más rápido, no tanto como quisiera pero más prontito, y ya conteste los reviews gracias, los logeados y los nologeados…si me falto alguien reclámenme por favor. Un besote a todos y les dejo el capitulo.

**Capi 10.**Mil Gracias a: **Daniela lupin de black **¿no te cae bien Mireya? ¿Ni poquito?, **lauri Malfoy**…lee abajo porfa**. *JeNiCe*** gracias, y aquí esta tmbien elcapi12, **ari the tonks**, dos capis medio pronto, eso sí capis Largos**, Kika** aquí los capis, gracias x leer**, paula**, mil gracias por el review**, emy** ¡hola! Y perdón por no publicar más rápido, pero aquí están 2 capis.

**Capi 11.** **lauri Malfoy** más abajo lauri porfa, **La Flacu** ¡Hola! que bueno q t haya gustado, que gusto tenerte aquí y por lo que me dices creo q este capi te va a gustar, bueno eso espero, bsos y gracias por leer y por el review.

**MIL GRACIAS A TODOS, Y ALBRICIAS, HURRAS, PORRAS, DIANAS Y FANFARRIAS A:** **lauri Malfoy**, mil gracias por leerme y por dejarme reviews, jeje quisiera que el tiempo curara de volada pero no pasa, pero sé que pasara. San Juan Weasley, mil gracias también y a todas por las palabras de aliento. Millones de gracias.

* * *

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL INICIO…. ¿O EL FINAL?**

* * *

-¿QUE HARÁS? PEGARME, ANDA PEGA DURO MALFOY, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN COBARDE

-SI Y TU UNA MUJERZUELA QUE SE VENDE POR DINERO, UNA EMBUSTERA FARSANTE, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES UN VERDADERO HOMBRE...TE LO DEMOSTRARE

Y con bastante más fuerza de la necesaria la arrojo en la cama y se echo encima de ella, sus labios se apoderaron de los de la pelirroja con furia, buscando hacer daño, y sus manos exploraban el cuerpo con coraje y ansiedad, dañando...lastimando...humillando

-BASTA...BASTA...DETENTE...BASTA

-BASTA NADA GINEVRA...VAS A PAGAR... POR MERLÍN QUE VAS A PAGAR

Y en un segundo la blusa fue arrancada mientras las manos se posaban sin compasión ni ternura...

-BASTA...BASTA...basta...

-UN HIJO DE ESE IDIOTA…

-NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA, Y EL SI QUERRIA TENER UN HIJO CONMIGO POR LAS RAZONES CORRECTAS MALFOY, POR AMOR, NO POR UN ESTUPIDO CONTRATO, NO POR ORGULLO, LO ESCUCHAS, AQUÍ EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TÙ

A cada palabra parecía que el rubio se volvía mas loco, solo un pensamiento llenaba su mente…venganza, no le importaba lastimar, quería que alguien pagara la humillación que el mismo sentía…quería dañar…quería hacer sufrir a esa mujer que por un momento logro engañarlo con su actuación de amor incondicional por su hermano y su familia… y mientras ella luchaba con todas las fuerzas que poseía él sentía la piel cálida… y la escucho…por fin la escucho

-basta Malfoy…basta…

Lloraba, ¿Cuándo había dejado de luchar? Se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja que se estremecía no sabía ya si de furia, miedo o llanto, levanto la mirada y vio el rostro dulce de Ginevra con los ojos cerrados pero cubierto de lagrimas

-así no Ginevra…así no. Se puso de pie, como si de pronto la certeza de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder lo llenara de asco y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, aun furioso…aun buscando herir…solo que ya no encontraba a quien

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Vio como Ginevra se hacia un ovillo en la cama y no contestaba. Estaba furioso, pero quería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle

-Contesta demonios, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No estoy embarazada Malfoy, no hay hijo

-¿entonces?

-¿entonces qué? ¿Entonces te quería engañar? No Malfoy, y si hubiera resultado que realmente estuviera embarazada ni siquiera me habrías encontrado en esta habitación. Las lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y la pelirroja las seco con furia…nunca mas volvería a llorar a causa de Draco Malfoy él no merecía nada de ella, ni siquiera una lagrima, era realmente una terrible jugarreta del destino el que tal vez juntos tendrían un hijo…tal vez…

-ella me dijo que estabas embarazada

-¿ella? ¿Margarite?

-no, no fue ella…

-¡ah tu amante!, pensé que ella estaba enterada de que ese era exactamente el motivo del matrimonio, al menos ella misma me dijo que era su plan

-¿Melissa te dijo eso?

Era extraño para la pelirroja después de lo que había pasado poder hablar con el rubio casi con tranquilidad, él había estado tan furioso minutos antes y al saber que no estaba embarazada la actitud cambio al instante…quizá podía hacerlo reaccionar…quizá podría lograr algo mas…

-Malfoy, no creo que esto funcione, míranos, tenemos dos días juntos y ya estamos peleando, ¿cómo vamos a terminar en un año?, y peor aun ¿cómo vamos a condenar a un inocente a una vida como esta?, ¿no podríamos arreglarlo de algún otro modo?

Draco Malfoy se dio vuelta, de modo que Ginevra no pudo ver el preciso instante en que su mandíbula se apretaba y su semblante se volvía como de hielo, lo que sí pudo fue escuchar su voz…helada, sin emoción

-Claro Ginevra, conoces la otra opción, no ha cambiado, el otro precio eran los veinte años en Azkaban de tu hermano, además, tú como defensora mágica sabes cuales son las consecuencias de romper un contrato celebrado entre dos mago, sin contar con un costoso, engorroso y muy accidentado divorcio…y claro, la penalización por no cumplir con este matrimonio

-Esto será un infierno para los dos Malfoy, ¿no comprendes que ninguno de los dos será feliz?

-claro que lo comprendo Ginevra, pero como desde el primer momento te habrás dado cuenta no busco un matrimonio feliz, busco un heredero

-NO LO ENTIENDES MALFOY…EL NIÑO SERA INFELIZ… ¿COMO PUEDES CONDENARLO A UNA VIDA ASI?

-Eso no lo sabes Ginevra, no puedes dudar que pondré todo de mi parte para que mi hijo sea feliz

-¿así? Con unos padres que se detestan

-después de un tiempo no lo recordara, toma en cuenta que nos separaremos, de modo que no tiene que enterarse de estas discusiones, y si no tienes otro discurso estúpido y sentimental que darme, me voy, tengo varios asuntos que arreglar y no quiero pasar esta noche contigo, así que te recomiendo que descanses porque mañana el programa será igual o más agotador que hoy. Y lanzándole una mirada de burla añadió -Buenas noches cielo. Y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro y seguía lloviendo…parecía que nunca iba a detenerse, en general le gustaban las noches así, con lluvia y relámpagos, entonces Ginny buscaba su compañía, a ella no le gustaban los truenos y a veces aun en sus brazos se estremecía al escucharlos, pero entre sus brazos se sentía segura según ella misma había dicho… ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Estaría en brazos de Malfoy?… al solo pensamiento sintió como algo en su estomago protestaba, el solo imaginarla en brazos de alguien más resultaba tan insoportable "a veces las circunstancias se sobreponen al amor" le había dicho Hermione… pero él sabia que nada era más poderoso que el amor… nada.

Estaba exhausto, la misión había resultado agotadora, pero era aun más pesado el cansancio emocional, se dejo caer en la amplia cama del numero 12 de Grimauld place y automáticamente sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la almohada donde encontraron un pequeño estuche de terciopelo, ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había guardado? Demasiado, lo compro poco después de derrotar al Lord oscuro, pero casi no podía recordar el porqué aun no se lo entregaba a Ginny, ahora le parecía que las excusas eran tontas e infantiles… demasiado jóvenes, demasiado trabajo… y ahora ella estaba casada y ya no había más que hacer. Claro que no pensaba dejar las cosas así, merecía una explicación, merecía saber…

Un par de golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-no tengo hambre kreacher. Grito sin apenas abrir los ojos y aun con el estuche en la mano

Pero los toques se escucharon nuevamente

-que no t…

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

El moreno apretó los ojos un poco más al escuchar la voz femenina que lo llamaba…debió imaginarse que Mireya se preocuparía por él, aunque su voz no se escuchaba del todo preocupada

-sí, estoy bien Mireya, no te preocupes. Esperaba que con eso se marchara…en realidad sabia que no. Pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie y mucho menos de charlar, ni siquiera con ella

-¿Puedo pasar?

-no creo que sea lo mejor, en realid…

Pero no termino la frase pues la chica ya estaba dentro y le sonreía con simpatía mientras lo miraba profundamente

-¿Estás bien? Yo… supe lo que paso y lo siento mucho Harry

El moreno se sentó en la cama y miro ceñudo a la chica, no escapo de su vista que traía una caja en los brazos, pero no imaginaba que podía ser

-¿Qué supiste exactamente Mireya?

-pues eso, el matrimonio de Ginny y Draco, y la llegada de su heredero

¿Qué más podría pasar? ¿Acaso habría otra noticia que pudiera causar más daño que esa? La llegada del heredero… tapo su rostro con ambas manos y se froto la cara con furia, como si con eso pudiera borrar la desilusión y el profundo dolor que esas palabras le causaban

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Mi prima es corresponsal del profeta y me dijo que la noticia les acababa de llegar… ¿Cómo estás? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-no Mireya, nadie puede hacer nada por remediar esto

La chica avanzo dentro de la habitación y se sentó al lado del moreno mientras tomaba una de sus manos y se la apretaba con firmeza pero con dulzura, la misma que se reflejaba en su voz

-lo lamento Harry, si pudiera hacer algo para que no sintieras esto créeme que lo haría sin dudarlo

-lo se

-Sabes, fui a la oficina y termine los informes y entregue el reporte… me dijo el jefe que podemos presentarnos hasta mañana por la tarde

-mmm gracias, supongo que eso está bien

-Harry, vamos yo sé que no hay nada que pueda decir que te alivie, pero te traje esto

Y de la caja que había puesto en el suelo a su lado saco una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, la abrió y se la extendió

-Toma

-no tengo ganas, gracias

-anda, veras como te sientes mejor

Y tenía razón, le dio el primer sorbo a la cerveza y sintió como el líquido cálido reconfortaba su cuerpo, mientras Mireya abría otra botella y tomaba también un sorbo.

* * *

Otra noche…otro amanecer, ¿de cuantos más? Por lo menos estaba sola en la habitación, después de esa terrible pelea… como desearía poder hacer algo para remediarlo, y el solo pensar que Harry probablemente estaría leyendo la noticia en ese momento no hizo más que hacerla sentir más miserable, aunque tal vez Hermione se lo habría dicho antes, se froto los ojos y miro el reloj, las 6:00am, y su marido no estaba ahí…mejor pensó, pero ni por un segundo olvido lo que le advirtiera antes…si él era infiel le pagaría con la misma moneda, no se quedaría sufriendo cruzada de brazos esperando que las cosas cambiaran, claro que no, y sobre todo no le iba a pasar la vida llorando…tenía que encontrar algo, no sabía qué pero algo.

La puerta del baño abriéndose la devolvió a la realidad, pensó que Malfoy no había regresado, pero ahora lo veía saliendo de la ducha, solo con una toalla enrollada en la cintura y con otra se secaba el cabello

-Pensé que no despertarías nunca

Ella lo miro, le lanzo la mirada más fría de la que era capaz y murmuro

-eso sería mejor que esto

Él le regreso la mirada burlón y siguió secando su cabello, mientras continuo hablando

-iremos a uno de los casinos de Paris, ya te dejaron lista la ropa y nos trasladaremos de regreso aquí por la noche, esta vez no es necesario que estemos hasta tan entrada la madrugada con los invitados, mañana iremos a Escocia a un evento de promoción y el ultimo día estaremos libres para disfrutar nuestro amor.

Todo hasta la última parte lo dijo en un tono tan desenfadado que ella no encontró motivo para molestarse…hasta el "disfrutar nuestro amor"

-Eres un imbécil. Le dijo y sin volverse a mirarlo se dirigió al baño.

¿Que había sido lo memorable para él de esos últimos días?:

Bueno el hecho de que su novia lo hubiera abandonado sin una explicación era sin duda lo más relevante, las felicitación por lo bien que habían salido las negociaciones con la gente del agua se habían opacado por ese evento y qué decir de la borrachera con Mireya, en realidad eso se lo agradecía a la chica, sobre todo el que no comentara nada después de esa noche, aunque claro él no recordaba nada…lo último que guardaba su memoria era que pasada la media noche y ya con más de una docena de cervezas dentro le mostro la sortija a Mireya y le juro que nunca iba a amar a nadie en su vida como a Ginny…después de eso ya no había nada en su mente…hasta el día siguiente, la noticia principal en todos los diarios, incluido el quisquilloso, de la boda de la ex novia del salvador del mundo mágico con el heredero Draco Malfoy, la supuesta llegada del heredero, y un día después una nota en la que el mismo Malfoy, con una sonrisa en el rostro desmentía el ultimo rumor y aseguraba que nada los haría a él y a su adorada esposa más felices que poder darles pronto la buena noticia…

¿Que mas podía guardar en su memoria?, las miradas de lastima y los susurros cuando iba pasando, o las conversaciones que se cortaban cuando entraba a una habitación o llegaba a alguna reunión…claro, eso era memorable, y tan parecido a lo que había vivido durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, pero el motivo era ahora más doloroso…había perdido a Ginny, y eso no tenía remedio.

Y ahora se encontraba en el salón de reunión del ministerio de magia, supuestamente comiendo, aunque en realidad miraba fijamente la chimenea apagada y vacía

-Harry, ¿Cómo estás?

-Mireya, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-mmm intento comer, pero no has respondido mi pregunta, ¿Cómo estás?

Se sentó frente a él y con su varita en el aire comenzó a abrir anaqueles y servirse un estofado que lucía muy apetitoso

-bien. Dijo el moreno sin levantar la vista del plato de sopa que tenía enfrente

-bien… supongo que hasta la pregunta es tonta, y sé que no te ayuda de mucho que te lo diga Harry, pero todo va a estar mejor

-¿de verdad?, ¿y cómo?

-aun no lo sé, pero debes tener fe en que todo mejorara

-ja, es fácil para ti decirlo. Replico el moreno, saco su varita y con un leve movimiento desapareció el plato de sopa y se puso de pie, dispuesto a salir

-nos vemos Mireya

-Espera Harry, hay algo que tengo que decirte

La chica parecía un poco cortada y Harry pudo notar que se mordía levemente el labio inferior como resistiéndose a hablar, aunque después de una vacilación lo hizo

-debes saber que…he…que Ginny ha vuelto a Inglaterra.

Y fue todo lo que le pudo decir antes de que el hombre diera la vuelta y desapareciera detrás de la puerta del comedor.

Mireya lo miro salir y cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza mientras negaba con la cabeza para sí misma y suspiro profundo. Odiaba ver a Harry así, ella había decidido renunciar a él cuando pensó que Ginny era su felicidad, pero ahora que ellos ya no estaban juntos no podía negar que una llamita de esperanza se había encendido en su corazón, pero con todo gusto la apagaría con tal de ver a Harry feliz, tan feliz como lo era con Ginevra.

* * *

Imbécil, no había otra manera de llamarlo, y dudaba siquiera que alguna vez pudiera cambiar la opinión que tenia.

¿Que había sido esa última semana? una tortura, primero sin Harry y después verse obligada a casarse con hombre mas patán, engreído e imbécil del mundo… no sabia como iba a tolerarlo, ¿Cómo pasar un año con él? Aun mas desesperante, ¿Cómo lograr tener intimidad con él? No lo quería, era guapo no podía negarlo, pero eso no significaba nada para ella…era un imbécil.

Se sumió nuevamente en el libro de leyes para la crianza y comercialización de criaturas mágicas venenosas, pero las letras brincaban ante sus ojos y perdían significado… ¿Que estaría haciendo Harry? ¿Estaría bien? ¿La extrañaría? ¿la odiaría?, no sabía cómo había soportado la tentación de visitarlo en el ministerio apenas llego, aunque claro la amenaza de Malfoy la noche anterior le habían ayudado un poco, lo ocurrido en el casino de las rosas y en el famoso día libre no habían sino ayudado a reafirmar su creencia de que ese año sería una tortura, y no es que los últimos días hubieran sido tan terribles, incluso el aniversario en el Casino de las rosas fue bastante divertido, Margarite por fin había aceptado que no estaba embarazada y había prometido visitarla en Inglaterra, aparentemente Draco y Melissa habían discutido porque la rubia no se apareció en todo el evento, también estaba intrigada pues los padres de Melissa si habían asistido y en un momento de la noche ella pudo ver como Margarite y el padre de Melissa discutían alejados de todos, la chica parecía furiosa y el hombre después de un rato desapareció…algo extraño pasaba y esperaba saber que era…y después estaba el día libre "para disfrutar de su amor" había salido el hotel muy temprano por la mañana, Draco también había desaparecido toda la noche y cuando despertó no estaba, de modo que ella salió y se paso el día deambulando por la ciudad, sin ganas de volver y cuando lo hizo ya muy tarde, el rubio estaba furioso, pelearon, volvieron las amenazas de pagar con la misma piedra en caso de infidelidad, pelearon a un mas, se trasladaron a Inglaterra y en cuanto llegaron él se había encerrado en su estudio…no supo hasta cuando pues se quedo dormida…fue realmente extraño despertar en la enorme cama y descubrir que a solo unos centímetros se encontraba también su ahora marido…y por supuesto había hecho lo único que se podía hacer en esas circunstancias…salió corriendo al baño, y después a su oficina… y ahora estaba ahí, pensando en Harry y reprimiendo las ganas de ir corriendo a buscarlo, y sintiendo muy a su pesar que tenía hambre…

El sonido de la chimenea encendiéndose la saco de la escasa concentración que había logrado ponerle al libro y vio frente a ella como el hombre al que amaba aparecía…era tan igual que siempre y sin embargo tan diferente, la mirada fría y con dolor, la sonrisa ausente, el cabello desordenado y los brillantes ojos verdes que la veían con amor, pero también con resentimiento…

-Ginny

-Harry yo… ¿Qué decirle? ¿Cómo explicarle que lo amaba? ¿Cómo decirle que confiara en ella?

-¿Tú qué? Termino de salir de la chimenea y avanzo hasta el escritorio que lo separaba de la mujer que ya no sería su esposa

Y ella no decía nada… ¿había dejado de latir su corazón? ¿O latía con mucha fuerza? ¿Era una terrible pesadilla, o el regreso de los más bellos sueños? Y lo veía acercarse, tan atractivo…tan ansioso de una buena explicación

-Harry yo…

Y no podía decir nada, a pesar de querer hacerlo sentía que las palabras no salían de su boca, quizá otro encantamiento de Malfoy, o quizá ni siquiera ella misma sabia como justificar ese dolor que le estaba causando al moreno

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada? ¿No tienes una explicación para mí? Contesta ¿Qué paso? ¿Te obligo de alguna manera Malfoy a casarte con él? Porque si es así juntos podemos solucionarlo, dime ¿te hizo algo ese desgraciado?

Y ella solo lo veía, y podía notar el porqué lo amaba tanto, ella en su lugar hubiera gritado, buscado herir, pero él buscaba una explicación, una solución, estaba preocupado por ella… podía leer tan claramente el amor en los hermosos ojos verdes… y parecía que era lo único que necesitaba pues de pronto se sintió tan libre para hablar…podía confiar en él, seguro podría hacerlo

-no es lo que tú piensas Harry

-¿Qué es entonces cielo? Termina de decirme

-La boda fue…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y detrás de ella la figura atractiva y aristocrática de Draco Malfoy se observo, una vena en la sien brincaba levemente, pero solo Ginevra lo noto, pues aparte de eso, la sonrisa tan poco usual en el rostro era tan fría como el hielo…pero sonreía y actuaba con demasiada soltura como para ser verdad

-Potter, se escucho la voz y el hombre avanzo hasta pasar al lado del moreno, llegar hasta la pelirroja y depositar un rápido y sorpresivo beso en los labios de la mujer

Harry Potter miraba extrañado la escena y sin siquiera planearlo su mano saco a toda prisa del bolsillo la varita y se preparo para atacar al rubio

-SUELTALA DESGRACIADO

El rubio lo miro con burla y alzo la ceja en señal de desconcierto

-Te recuerdo Potter que Ginevra es mi esposa, en todo caso quien no debería de estar aquí eres tú

-SE QUE ALGO HICISTE MALFOY, UNA MUJER COMO GINNY JAMAS SE ENAMORARIA DE UNA REPUGNANTE CUCARACHA COMO TÙ, DEBISTE OBLIGARLA DE ALGUN MODO

Pero el rubio ya no parecía tan paciente y desenfadado como antes, se notaba la furia en sus palabras y las ganas de herir al hombre que durante el colegio tantas veces lo humillara y le salvara la vida

-¡HAY VAMOS POTTER NO SEAS INFANTIL!, ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE NECESITO HACER ALGO PARA QUE LAS MUJERES SE ENAMOREN DE MI? O QUE, ¿QUIZA LO QUE TE DUELE ES QUE EN UNA SEMANA YO LOGRE LO QUE TU NO PUDISTE EN TANTOS AÑOS Y GINEVRA ES MI ESPOSA? Y cambio súbitamente el tono de voz, al momento que sujetaba a la chica por los hombros en señal de pertenencia. –y justamente vengo a invitar a comer a mi mujer. Como sabrás todavía estamos en la maravillosa y romántica etapa de luna de miel

-QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA MALFOY, TE LO ADVIERTO

-¿O QUE POTTER?, ¿LLAMARAS AL MINISTERIO O A SUS PADRES?, ¿QUE HARAS? NO SEAS IMBECIL, SOY SU ESPOSO, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES?

Ginny no sabía qué hacer, reconocía el esfuerzo que Harry estaba haciendo, sabía que de no estar ella ahí ya habría comenzado un duelo, y no dudaba en que Harry lo ganara, pero Malfoy tenía tanto poder que ella estaba segura que solo esperaba un pequeño error del moreno y no dudaría un instante en enviarlo a Azkaban, sabía también que entonces no habría ningún trato que el rubio aceptara, y Ginny no estaba dispuesta a que Harry bajo ninguna circunstancia pisara la prisión, sabía que tenía que lastimarlo para que se alejara de ella, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, que sentía que su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo clamaba por un último abrazo, y sus labios recordaban el último beso y reclamaban con urgencia uno más, aunque fuera solo uno más, ahora no sabía si quería hacerlo, el sacrificio era demasiado…sentía que lastimar a Harry era como matarse ella misma un poco…

-Basta ya, esto es absurdo. Su voz parecía tan calmada como si no fuera ella, y sin embargo por dentro su corazón lloraba y gritaba -Harry por favor vete, Draco es ahora mi esposo, tú ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

El moreno se quedo pasmado, jamás había esperado una reacción así de la pelirroja, tan tranquila, tan fría

-¿Es en serio lo que me estas pidiendo Ginny?, aun podemos solucionar esto, yo se que tú me amas

-No supliques Potter, no seas patético, además ya escuchaste, mi esposa quiere que te vayas

-Ginny, dime algo

-vete Harry, por favor

El moreno la miro fijamente unos segundos, pero los ojos de la pelirroja se clavaron en el piso, después dio media vuelta y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta, aceptando que perdía a la mujer que amaba

-Harry La voz de Ginny se escucho en la oficina y tembló solo un instante -Lo siento, de verdad lo siento…

Y el moreno se quedo parado, quizá pensando que estaba a punto de despertar de esa pesadilla, pero "lo siento" no arreglaba nada, ni daba esperanzas, no lo dejaba pensar que había algo que obligaba a Ginny a estar con Draco "lo siento" simplemente decía eso, era incluso como un adiós definitivo, así que salió por la misma puerta donde minutos antes entrara Draco Malfoy, el salía de la vida de Ginny y Malfoy se quedaba.

-¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

Las palabras reflejaban toda la amargura que la pelirroja sentía, el dolor, la furia

-te lo dije antes, vine a invitarte a comer

Ginny salió de detrás de su propio escritorio buscando huir del rubio, como si el estar cerca fuera insoportable y camino hasta quedar casi en el mismo lugar en que Harry estuviera antes… lo que a notar la expresión del rubio no fue de su agrado

-¿y desde cuando quiero yo comer contigo?

-desde que eres mi esposa y tenemos un trato

-trato, trato, trato… ¿todo para ti son negocios no es así?, no eres normal Draco Malfoy, no tienes corazón, y yo no tengo ganas de comer contigo, así que puedes irte

-¿Estás segura? Porque justamente en 2 minutos llegaran aquí tus padres, el inútil de tu hermano Ron, y otros tres que no me importa como se llaman

-¡Oh no!… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El rubio alzo la ceja de manera altanera y con burla respondió mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho

-Del mismo modo en que supe que Potter venia para acá… un minuto Ginevra, ¿entonces nos vamos o hacemos frente a tu adorable familia?

-no puedo, no todavía

-entonces vamos. Dijo con frialdad Draco Malfoy y desapareció en la chimenea seguido por Ginevra solo segundos antes de que la oficina fuera inundada por otros seis miembros de la familia Weasley.

-Tu problema es que no quieres aceptar que tus decisiones son tuyas, que las consecuencias las afrontas tú, que nadie tiene derecho de entremeterse y que no tienes que pedir perdón a todos, si mal no recuerdo precisamente por ellos te sacrificaste a casarte conmigo ¿no es así?. Dijo Draco mientras untaba mantequilla a un pedazo de pan en un restáurate al que Ginny ya había ido antes…pero con Harry

-y el tuyo es que eres una "persona" que no tiene sentimientos, que no te importa pasar sobre quien sea con tal de lograr tus propósitos, que a todo le buscas la ganancia, ¿alguna vez escuchaste la frase "las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis"? pues es verdad Malfoy, en la vida no todo son negocios y dinero

-mmm desde ahora puedes llamarme amor, cariño, cielo o simplemente Draco, pero el "Malfoy" está prohibido…creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en eso

-mmm "creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en eso" repitió ella arremedándole, y siguió comiendo su sopa sin responder una palabra más.

Fue como un flash, pero había pasado, al escuchar como Ginevra repetía sus palabras con burla y gestos extraños, una sonrisa había cruzado rápidamente las facciones del rubio y se había perdido sin dejar rastro…y había sido como un flash, pero había sucedido…después de muchos años y un sinfín de venturas y desventuras, Draco Malfoy había sonreído de verdad.

* * *

**SIEMPRE HAY UN MAÑANA Y LA VIDA NOS DA OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA COMENZAR DE NUEVO, PERO POR SI ME EQUIVOCO Y HOY ES LO UNICO QUE NOS QUEDA, DEJAME DECIRTE CUANTO TE AMO, Y QUE SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR JUNTO A TI. Todavía t.a J.L**.

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

**ESTO ES TO…….ESTO ES TO… ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS, ESPERO VERLOS EN EL CAPITULO XIII.**

Ok. Gracias por leer, espero que en este capítulo **SI SE ANIMEN A DEJAR REVIEW, NO CUESTA NADITA, ES MAS, CON UN "SIGUE" "VAS BIEN" VAS MAL" "RECTIFICA MI CHAVA"** **RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA Y PUBLICAMOS PARA QUE NOS LEAN. ADEMAS…**

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...8 DIAS**

**QUE TU LO LEAS...10 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...**


	13. Entre mis brazos

**Los personajes, lugares y todo lo referente al mundo mágico de Harry Potter pertenecen a la Warner y a J.K.R. Yo solo me divierto, ¡Ha! por cierto no recibo beneficio económico, pero si buscan desesperadamente una forma de contribuirle a esta humilde escritora de Fan-Fics…..Pulsen en el botoncito de review, dejen su comentario y se los agradeceré para siempre.**

Rev. No log.

**Isis:** Mil gracias por el review y que bueno q te guste, te dejo el siguiente. **Lauri Malfoy:** Hola Lauri!!!aquí está el sig. Capi. Gracias por leer, y de la publicidad jeje me falta la d la cocacola…pal proxico capi, bsos. **S. Lily Potter:** Hola!! Muchos meses sin publicar jeje mi tragedia sigue, pero ya aquí está el capi y el otro prontito. **La flacu:** Hola Flacu, ¿me odias verdad? Lo sé, no tengo perdón por tardar tanto… me perdonarías si publico el siguiente rapidito?? Que dices?? **Cris:** Hola cris, aquí está el capi, mmm me sorprende cómo pasa el tiempo… perdón por la tardanza pero ya regrese.

**Ya conteste todos los reviews LOGEADOS Y LOS NO TAMBIEN, muchas gracias, les dejo un pequeñísimo resumen por si el tiempo ha borrado de su memoria (Dedicado a ti comadreja jeje) de que trata la historia… jiji aprovecho también para presumirles que ya casi termino el capitulo 14. Ahora si va bien rápido el siguiente. BESOTES y hasta prontito.**

**Resumen**:

Ginny está enamorada de Harry, pero debido a una deuda de Juego de Ron, que después de una lesión de quidditch se ha vuelto alcohólico y jugador, la deuda que fue contraída con Draco Malfoy obliga a Ginny a casarse con el rubio y a darle un heredero a cambio de los 20 años en Azkaban que Ron tendría que cumplir. meses antes Hermione también tuvo que pagarle a Draco otra deuda de Ron, en esa ocasión el costo fue una noche, pero ahora es un año de la vida de Ginny y/o un Heredero, el acuerdo se complica, pues Draco le hace firmar un contrato en el que se obliga a no revelarle a nadie, mucho menos a Harry el motivo de su repentina boda con Draco Malfoy y que sucede justamente en el momento en que Harry se encuentra en una misión con la gente del agua, por lo que está incomunicado. al regresar de su misión Harry no solamente encuentra a la mujer que ama casada con su peor enemigo, si no que descubre que Hermione ha abandonado a Ron, y que él es el hazme reír del mundo mágico, Ginny además de la desaprobación de su familia y de la desilusión de Harry tiene que cargar con la maldad y el egoísmo de Melissa, la amante de Draco y que se jacta en que en cuanto Ginny tenga al Heredero de Draco, ella y el rubio lo criaran como hijo propio, pues ella no puede tener descendencia. Pero esta también Margarite una joven amiga de Draco que parece dulce con Ginny, pero aun no decide que es lo que siente por el rubio, ni por Theodore Nott, el abogado, amigo y consejero de Draco. Las apariencias tienen que seguir… ¿Pero son solo las apariencias lo que quiere cubrir Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué Razón Ginevra Weasley logro lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado antes? Hacerlo sonreír de verdad, ¿Por qué Ginevra si podría ser la madre del heredero Malfoy? ¿Por qué Draco quería tenerla cerca? ¿Era solamente la Venganza lo que lo movía?

**Final del capítulo anterior**.

-Tu problema es que no quieres aceptar que tus decisiones son tuyas, que las consecuencias las afrontas tú, que nadie tiene derecho de entremeterse y que no tienes que pedir perdón a todos, si mal no recuerdo precisamente por ellos te sacrificaste a casarte conmigo ¿no es así?. Dijo Draco mientras untaba mantequilla a un pedazo de pan en un restáurate al que Ginny ya había ido antes…pero con Harry

-y el tuyo es que eres una "persona" que no tiene sentimientos, que no te importa pasar sobre quien sea con tal de lograr tus propósitos, que a todo le buscas la ganancia, ¿alguna vez escuchaste la frase "las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis"? pues es verdad Malfoy, en la vida no todo son negocios y dinero

-mmm desde ahora puedes llamarme amor, cariño, cielo o simplemente Draco, pero el "Malfoy" está prohibido…creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en eso

-mmm "creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en eso" repitió ella arremedándole, y siguió comiendo su sopa sin responder una palabra más.

Fue como un flash, pero había pasado, al escuchar como Ginevra repetía sus palabras con burla y gestos extraños, una sonrisa había cruzado rápidamente las facciones del rubio y se había perdido sin dejar rastro…y había sido como un flash, pero había sucedido…después de muchos años y un sinfín de venturas y desventuras, Draco Malfoy había sonreído de verdad.

**HISTORIA: DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Entre mis brazos.**

Ginny acaricio su rostro con la cola de su pluma, mientras estudiaba detenidamente el documento frente a ella y repetía en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta lo último que había redactado -…De tal modo que la acusación quedara sin validez al demostrarse que el resultado de la experimentación representa un avance altamente significativo para la mejora del comercio de la especie…y

La voz a solo una habitación de distancia la saco de concentración, en realidad no eran voces si no gritos, Draco discutía nuevamente con Theodore, hacia poco más de una semana que esas peleas se extendían hasta pasada la media noche… Media noche, recordó la pelirroja y miro el reloj, en efecto pasaba de media noche, hacia más de una semana que regresaran, el mismo tiempo que tenia de haber visto por última vez a Harry y el mismo que había estado rehuyendo a su familia.

Pero no podía hacerlo por mucho más tiempo, una carta llegada esa misma tarde a su despacho y que asombrosamente había sido escrita por su padre la obligaba a ponerle fin a ese ridículo autoexilio.

--Claro, y entonces se puede quedar con todo

-lo sabías desde el principio Draco, como es que no lo habías tomado en cuenta, sobre todo conociendo a Melissa, no es la primera vez que hacemos tratos con ellos

-hay muchos galeones de por medio, está el apellido, y esta la palabra de su padre, no estoy dispuesto a tirarlo todo, además, ¿Quién puede prever la muerte? No debimos arriesgarnos así, pero no permitiré que se queden con todo, y menos por una estúpida rabieta

-¿y crees que yo sí? Me interesa Draco, y si me he mantenido al margen es porque tú me lo has pedido, pero esa estúpida clausula como tú la llamas puede arruinarlo todo, y esto se agravo por la discusión que tuviste con Melissa, ¿pensaste que se quedaría de brazos cruzados? Sabe que tiene modos de presionarte, y Margarite es uno de ellos, pero no es el principal, lo sabes, y de su palabra, ¡Por favor Draco! Solo tú puedes seguir confiando en la palabra de un hombre como él, sobre todo cuando se ha aprovechado de las necesidades de medio mundo mágico, y no digo que nosotros no lo hayamos hecho en alguna ocasión, pero no valiéndonos de los trucos y artimañas de ese tipo

-Lo sé, y ahora mismo no tengo una solución, pero es por tan poco tiempo que no puedo creer que no podamos esperar solo un par de semanas más, quizá si logro platicar con ella

-¿eso es lo que piensas hacer?

-es lo único que puedo hacer carajo. La voz de Draco se había alzado hasta el punto en que Ginny sin necesidad de verlo se lo imagino detrás de su escritorio, y mirando fieramente a Theodore

-te vas a rendir, vas a aceptar lo que ella quiere, sabes que siempre deseo ser la señora Malfoy y Ginevra es su objetivo, ¿estas dispuesto? Te va a pedir que dejes a Ginevra ¿lo harás?

-Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario, ella es más cercano que tengo a una familia y la voy a proteger a cualquier costo, y si ese es el único modo, Ginevra quedara libre

-Sabes que no lo es. Dijo Theodore bajando la voz. , estas olvidando que yo redacte ese contrato y así como hay beneficios, también existen limitaciones, tenemos un poco de tiempo, de cualquier forma, como abogado, te recomiendo que hables con Melissa, y mientras más pronto lo hagas mejor…

…--y aunque trato con todas sus fuerzas de seguir escuchando las palabras no se volvieron a escuchar, al parecer alguno de los dos había notado la puerta entreabierta y había aplicado además un hechizo de imperturbabilidad, así que sin desearlo, se vio arrastrada nuevamente a sus propios problemas, aunque no podía quitarse del todo lo que Draco y Nott seguramente seguían discutiendo "Y si ese es el único modo, Ginevra quedara libre", sería posible…ella podría de algún modo recuperar su vida, sus sueños, no tendría que pasar un año con Draco ni tendría que renunciar a un bebé que aun no nacía…había una manera, pero estaba de por medio Melissa…y ella estaba segura que Melissa era peor que un animal ponzoñoso…aun así era una esperanza…pero había perdido tantas esperanzas en estos últimos días que no quería albergar algo en su corazón que con casi total seguridad después terminaría muriendo…con las otras esperanzas.

Se puso de pie, abandono sin entusiasmo la habitación que había adaptado como despacho, y se encamino a la alcoba que compartía con Draco, aun no conseguía acostumbrarse a su presencia, aunque a decir verdad, lo veía tan poco que incluso aun no podía considerarlo su esposo, no solo porque no habían consumado aun el matrimonio, sino porque desde esa tarde que habían comido juntos solamente lo había visto en contadas ocasiones y si habían cruzado más de 30 palabras en una semana eran demasiadas…

Eso no la ayudaba a olvidar, es más las inmensas ganas que tenia de correr y buscar a Harry solamente eran igualadas con la tristeza que había visto en su mirada al verlo partir de su oficina. "confía en mi Harry" repetía interiormente hasta el cansancio, hasta que tenía que ocupar su mente en uno de los innumerables casos en los que trabajaba… "confía en mi Harry" se volvía a repetir en cada momento libre que tenia,.. Pero sentía en su corazón que Harry no confiaba, porque ella simplemente no le había dado un solo motivo, la más mínima razón para que confiara, para que creyera en su amor.

Sintió que caía en un desesperanzador sueño, y mucho tiempo después el cuerpo del rubio se deslizaba dentro de la cama, tan lejos de ella como se lo permitía el espacio…

-Draco, mi padre nos ha invitado a comer mañana, no he encontrado forma de rechazarlo… dijo, esperando que su voz no sonara tan somnolienta como a ella le había parecido…

-Está bien, entonces iremos. Dijo el rubio

Al parecer quería decir algo mas, pero al cabo de unos momentos se dio cuenta que la joven caía en un sueño apacible…siempre era así, cada noche cuando se disponía a dormir la encontraba en su habitación, pero solamente estaba su cuerpo, pues su alma vagaba en un lugar lejano, un lugar al que Draco Malfoy nunca había llegado.

* * *

2:30 Ginny miraba como transcurría el camino de las manecillas del reloj, esa mañana al despertar Draco ya no estaba, pero estaba segura de haberle dicho de la invitación de su padre, incluso para asegurarle le había mandado una lechuza con el mismo mensaje, pero la lechuza no había vuelto, y su familia ya debía estar esperándolos

Miro por última vez el reloj, y sintió en su estomago una mezcla de dolor, tristeza, miedo y sobre todo rencor, era cierto que Draco no tenia porque acompañarla, pero le había dicho que lo haría, además la idea de mantener las apariencias había sido de él, le hubiera gustado tener un apoyo ahora que le tocaba enfrentar a su familia, si tan solo pudiera decirles que todo lo había por ellos, que no era esa persona que ellos creían, que no había traicionado a Harry ni a ellos… pero no podía…lo había prometido.

Tomo aire con todas sus fuerzas y de la chimenea de su despacho, apareció en la chimenea del salón de la madriguera…todo era tan igual, tan acogedor y hogareño, que deseo cerrar los ojos e imaginar que aun tenia diecisiete años y que ella y Harry se disponían a partir a su ultimo año a Hogwarts, el año que habían recuperado juntos después de la gloriosa destrucción del Lord oscuro… pero no era así, y las voces y risas afables desde la cocina le recordaron que no solamente no tenia diecisiete, sino que Harry no estaba más para ella… que quizá nunca más estaría para ella…

Y volvió a tomar aire antes de entrar en la cocina, en la que de inmediato se hizo el silencio, del mismo modo que lo habría logrado la llegada de un dementor.

-Buenas tardes

La mirada de todos los presentes se volvió a ella, pero nadie busco sus ojos, no hubo miradas de aliento, ni siquiera de comprensión…solo miradas, aun Molly Weasley, su madre rehuyó sus ojos cuando intentaba sin éxito demostrar la alegría fingida de recibir a su hija más pequeña, y se demoro un segundo más de lo pertinente buscando o esperando al hombre que aparentemente debía acompañarla

-lo lamento, Draco ha tenido demasiado trabajo, que le fue imposible acompañarnos, pero les manda saludos

Lo dijo sin pensar, como queriendo hacer una broma, pero sin intención y de cualquier forma no había funcionado, las miradas de confusión lo decían todo y tomo asiento sin decir nada mas en una silla casi al centro de la mesa, en donde aquella que debía albergar a Draco Malfoy y que antes había pertenecido a Harry quedaba vacía…mientras el silencio se prolongaba, y no podía dejar de notar que aunque Ron estaba presente no tenia mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo había visto y la silla que alguna vez había sido llenada por Hermione estaba también vacía…

-y ¿Cómo te ha ido corazón? Pregunto la señora Weasley, pero siempre cuidando de no fijar la vista directamente en sus ojos

-He estado bastante ocupada. Dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de pan y probaba la suculenta sopa que su madre le había acercado, pero que no podía disfrutar

-claro, tan ocupada como para no darle la cara a tu familia. Dijo Fred pero antes de que ella pudiera contestarle reanudo su plática sobre un nuevo producto de su tienda y no volvió a mirarla…

Casi deseaba poder desaparecer aunque solo unos minutos antes se había sentido tan bien de volver a esa casa, se daba cuenta que ya nada volvería a ser igual, y los comentarios mordaces de Ron no hacían sino reafirmar la creencia de que su familia no le perdonaba el que Harry ya no estuviera ahí y sus miradas de reproche le provocaban aventar la toalla, mandar todo al carajo y correr a los brazos de Harry… pero la mirada preocupada de su madre sobre Ron y los comentarios de pena a cerca del final de su relación con Hermione le daban un poco de valor para seguir adelante… no soportaría perder a otro de sus hijos…¿pero no estaba perdiéndola a ella de alguna forma? Quizás algún día la perdonaría… solo hacía falta tiempo.

La mirada insistente de su padre la regreso a la realidad, Arthur Weasley lucia tan cansado y demacrado que por un instante Ginny sintió como si en lugar de días hubieran pasado años, ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? El hombre lucia enfermo, y parecía que la única que podía notarlo era ella misma, su mirada se deslizo hasta la mano que sostenían un tenedor y temblaba ligeramente a pesar de los esfuerzos por evitarlo

-papá… comenzó sin poder evitar que la preocupación llegara hasta su voz

-ahora no querida, después quisiera platicar contigo, además quiero mostrarte lo que estoy haciendo en… volteo a ver a Molly que sonreía con tristeza a Ron mientras le servía una porción más de carne y continuo… lo que estoy haciendo en la cochera. Dijo. Sonrió nuevamente y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Draco observo de reojo el reloj, se encontraba en Rumania y era cerca de la media noche, sus ojos volvieron a mirar fijamente el punto en el que segundos antes la figura de Theodore Nott desapareciera y después miro a la chica a su lado, los ojos azules cristalinos como agua también miraban el mismo punto, pero ambos lo hacían por razones diferentes

-¿Qué pasara ahora Draco? Pregunto Margarite. Mientras se recargaba levemente en el costado del rubio y este instintivamente rodeaba sus hombros en gesto protector

-solo nos queda esperar Medie, como dijo Theodore, hay un contrato, pero ese se puede anular, nosotros aun no…

-¿ustedes aun no han…?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Dijo Draco mientras le sonreía levemente y se alejaba de ella para sentarse en un enorme sillón, y la chica lo seguía y se sentaba junto a el

-no lo sé, parecían tan contentos, aunque tu boda con Ginny fue tan inesperada que por un momento creí que…

-no debes dudar a cerca de la razón de mi boda con Ginevra, pero por ahora tienes que confiar en nosotros y sobre todo tienes que cuidarte mucho de tu familia… si se le puede llamar a eso familia, pierde cuidado, la clausula del testamento es clara, en dos semanas cumples veinte años y podrás tener acceso total a la fortuna de tus padres, aunque puedes hacerlo antes, le dijo en un tono bastante relajado. -cásate y en ese mismo instante serás considerada como dueña de todo, no dudo que haya alguien lo bastante valiente y arriesgado como para que quiera casarse con este pequeño remolino. Le dijo.

Un breve silencio se instalo en la habitación, Draco se estiro en el sillón y acto seguido se froto las palmas de las manos en el rostro cansado…Ginny debía estar furiosa y con razón, había quedado de comer con su familia y había estado también completamente dispuesto a dar la cara, pero el asunto de Margarite y el que ella misma hubiera llegado hasta su oficina en compañía de Nott lo habían dejado sin la posibilidad siquiera de enviarle de vuelta la lechuza mensajera, después cuando dispuso de un poco de tiempo se dio cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde…la comida debía haber terminado mucho tiempo atrás y ahora mismo ya no hacia ninguna diferencia el que llegara o no a su propia casa… ya era más de media noche.

-Sabes Draco. Corto el silencio Margarite. –no es necesario que me quede en tu casa, puedo instalarme con total comodidad en uno de nuestros hoteles o mejor aún, en el callejón diagon, me han dicho que pasa mucha gente interesante por esa posada

Podrías Meg, como también podrías quedarte en casa de Theodore que él mismo te ofreció hace un momento, pero el problema es el mismo, no confío en la gente que frecuenta los casinos ni la posada y tu seguridad es lo más importante ahora, y tampoco confío en que en tu presencia Theodore se pueda comportar de manera adecuada.

A pesar de la semi penumbra de la habitación y que Margarite ya no era precisamente una niña, Draco Malfoy percibió como un leve rubor inundaba las mejillas de la joven

-No debes decir eso Draco, Nott es nuestro amigo, mi papá confiaba plenamente en él, y además es tu consejero y amigo, no es así

Él la miro serenamente y sin vacilar contesto

-particularmente hablando de Ti, Theodore pierde la concentración si estas cerca. Así que no insistas más que partiremos a casa en cuanto nos avisen que tu equipaje está listo.

Y como si esa hubiera sido una señal, ahí donde minutos antes había desaparecido, reapareció nuevamente Theodore y anuncio –Todo está despejado, podemos irnos, tus cosas están ya en Malfoy Mannor.

* * *

Ginny seco las lagrimas en sus mejillas, furia y frustración era todo lo que podía sentir en relación a Draco Malfoy, esa tarde había sido la peor que había pasado con su familia, ¿Cómo podían ser tan fríos y crueles? Era cierto que ellos no sabían la verdad de su situación con Malfoy, pero Ronald la había dejado con la palabra en la boca cuando intento preguntarle por el paradero de Hermione, sus hermanos Fred y George, en quienes siempre había podido confiar y con los que llevaba una relación más cercana que con el propio Ron, se mostraban esquivos y demasiado molestos, y su madre, pretendía que todo estaba bien, y en un par de ocasiones había nombrado a Harry como si aun pudiera incluirlo en el futuro de su hija, pero al darse cuenta guardaba silencio y la miraba moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

…Y su padre, ¿Cuánto habría de verdad en lo que le había dicho?

-papa, ¿estas bien?, te noto decaído, y tus manos tiemblan

La voz antes jovial y alegre del hombre sonó débil incluso para el mismo, y Ginny se sorprendió de notar que había pasado justamente en el instante que cerró la puerta de la cochera justo detrás de ellos mismos

-Estoy bien, solo espero que… un cansado suspiro salió del pecho del hombre y miro con dulzura a su única hija, la más pequeña y de la que nunca había dudado tenía una fuerza y un valor extraordinario, sobre todo tenía el corazón de su madre…estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por amor…por su familia

-Hija, Cariño, espero que puedas confiar en mí, y me digas que fue lo que motivo esa farsa de matrimonio en la que estas envuelta

La pelirroja apenas alcanzo a darse vuelta y pestañeo furiosamente obligando a las lágrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos a largarse

-ninguna tontería, Draco y yo decidimos no esperar más, nos queremos y por eso mismo estamos dispuestos a afrontar lo que venga

-y esa es razón para que me lo digas sin verme a los ojos

-papá por favor no me obligues a….

-Descuida cielo, no sé exactamente lo que habrá pasado, pero quiero agradecerte por ahorrarle a tu madre esta tristeza, desgraciadamente la que yo le daré en poco tiempo no puede ser evitada

-¿Qué dices papá?

-se lo que ha pasado con Ron, el mismo día en que desapareciste, después de esa escueta nota comencé mis investigaciones, se que Ron lleva tiempo apostando, casi desde esa lesión, que ha perdido todo hasta quedarse prácticamente en la calle y que Hermione se ha ido, precisamente por sus problemas, se también que la deuda de Ron pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, el que es ahora tu esposo, y supongo, aunque no puedo estar completamente seguro que el precio de la libertad de tu hermano fue ese matrimonio… Gracias hija, no sé que pueda decirte que exprese lo que siento…Gracias mi pequeña, por ayudar a tu hermano y sobre todo por ahorrarle un sufrimiento mayor a tu madre…

Ginny se dio la vuelta sin poder contener mas las lagrimas de sus ojos y vio como su padre se había dejado caer pesadamente en un silla y la miraba con un gesto de resignación en el rostro… sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, como si fuera una niñita otra vez, y se dejo caer en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su padre…como si esperara que ese hombre que durante tanto tiempo había sido su ídolo pudiera espantar a los fantasmas que amenazaban con destruir su vida…

Y lloro, con sollozos contenidos, pues temía asustarlo, temía mostrarle todo el dolor que tenía que soportar por haber renunciado al amor de Harry y por tener que soportar el desprecio de su propia familia, lloro, pero no todo lo que tenía en el alma, pues temía que de comenzar ya no podría parar, tal como le había pasado a la vieja bruja de sus cuentos de niña, que cuando su amor murió comenzó a llorar y sus lagrimas corrieron como ríos y siguió llorando porque no pudo parar jamás y entre sus lagrimas surgió la hermosa y romántica ciudad de Venecia… no, Ginny no podía llorar tanto, lloraba, pero solamente lo que no podía soportar, y sentía en su corazón que su padre estaba junto a ella, pero sabía con certeza que no sería por mucho tiempo, así que cerro nuevamente esa puerta en su corazón detrás de la cual se ocultaban las lagrimas, trato de sobreponerse y un rato después miro a su padre.

-no puedo decirte nada sobre este matrimonio, ¿lo comprendes verdad?

-si hija, lo hago

-Gracias papá. Sin embargo tu si puedes decirme que es lo que te ocurre…

-¡Ho! Esto, no tiene importancia y es inevitable, es la vejez, mi niña, es solo la vejez, que está alcanzando a este pobre hombre

-es acaso…su voz vacilo un momento… -es fiebre de dragón

La sonrisa cansada se dibujo nuevamente en el viejo rostro, y los labios besaron la frente de su hija

-fiebre de Dragón en efecto, pero no es tan grave hija, es solo un paso mas

-¿un paso más? Papá, ¿hay algo que podamos hacer?, quizás deberíamos…

-no, querida, no hay nada y es solo cuestión de tiempo, debo además de toda la carga que ya se ha puesto sobre tus hombros añadir una nueva, -hija, prométeme que no le dirás nada a tu madre

-es que mama, no lo sabe

-mmm supongo que lo sospecha, pero yo no se lo he confirmado y espero que tu tampoco lo hagas, al menos no mientras podamos evitarlo

-pero papá, ella debería

La cansada sonrisa del hombre murió en su rostro dándole paso a una afligida expresión que termino de apagar sus ya cansados ojos, mientras aprisionaba las delgadas palmas de las manos de su hija entre las suya… -prométemelo hija, no por demasiado tiempo, solo un par de semanas.

Los sollozos pararon poco después, no pudo despedirse de la familia, salió directamente de la cochera a su propia oficina, le prometió a su padre que estaría en contacto permanente con él, y a pesar de insistir en visitar san Mugo sabía perfectamente que la fiebre de Dragón, en la etapa en la que su padre se encontraba, era, como le había dicho su padre, cuestión de tiempo para el fatal desenlace…

Si solo tuviera a Harry, si su consuelo y su ternura que siempre habían hecho que olvidara sus problemas pudieran cubrirla, si sus brazos pudieran protegerla…si pudiera confiar en él, tal vez no sentiría que el mundo se hundía, en poco más de una semana había perdido el amor, la seguridad de su vida, y ahora la familia a la que tanto protegía estaba a punto de sufrir un golpe…un golpe devastador…

No quería pensar, y se obligo tanto a sacar de su mente esos fatalistas pensamientos, que enfrascada en asuntos legales, mucho tiempo después se dio cuenta que eran casi las diez de la noche, ¿y que importaba? Daba igual la hora en que fuera, llegaría a una casa vacía, que solo albergaba dolor, sufrimiento, tristeza, y dormiría con un hombre que solo le inspiraba rencor, un día más cubriendo esa estúpida deuda de juego, una noche más durmiendo al lado de un hombre que no existía en su corazón.

Tomo un largo baño, tras descubrir que no había voces ni en el despacho del rubio ni en el resto de la casa…estaba sola, y se alegraba, o mas bien le daba igual, el baño era solo otro pretexto para retrasar el momento de dormir…para retrasar el momento de pensar…solo un pretexto para retrasar las lagrimas…

Y era eso lo que había estado temiendo, apenas su piel se hundió en la tibieza del agua, su alma fue consciente del frio en el corazón, y las lagrimas que tan forzadamente había logrado contener en la cochera de su padre, escaparan sin tregua de sus ojos, y lloro, pensando en Harry y en su padre, y lloro aun mas, pensando en Draco, en que por lo menos le hubiera agradado tenerlo a su lado en el momento en que su padre confirmo la sentencia de muerte, ¿era su esposo no es verdad?, ¿entonces donde estaba? ¿Por qué ni siquiera ahora cuando mas necesitaba un brazo consolador estaba cerca? ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? ¿Es que acaso se había quedado sola?

Y seguía llorando cuando salió de la bañera y se atavió mas por costumbre que por otra cosa en su pijama, y siguió llorando cuando se dejo caer en la cama y abrazo la almohada, descargando sobre ella el dolor de su corazón… y siguió llorando hasta pasada la media noche, cuando por fin el sueño y el cansancio la vencieron.

* * *

La madrugada inundaba la habitación cuando Draco, pensativo y sigiloso entro. Había ayudado a instalarse a Margarite a solo dos recamaras de distancia y no podía sacar de su mente, el que la joven hubiera soportado con tanta tranquilidad a un intento de asesinato, quizá aun no se daba por enterada, o tal vez era que la juventud le hacía tomar las cosas con demasiada ligereza, aunque era solo un par de años menor, pero el pensamiento que llenaba su mente era que Margarite precisamente por los acontecimientos recientes , no quería causarle más preocupaciones a Draco, y eso era justamente lo que más preocupaba. Como le había dicho un rato antes a Nott Margarite era lo más cercano que tenia a una familia, y si era necesario anularía el contrato matrimonial con Ginevra.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura acostada en la enorme cama, en el extremo más lejano, donde siempre se refugiaba, pues ni durante el sueño el cuerpo de la pelirroja lo buscaba…aun en la inconsciencia se mantenía alejada.

La respiración relajada llenaba la habitación y noto entre penumbras la forma en que Ginevra estrechaba fuerte la almohada, como si se estuviera aferrando a ella para no caer. Sin saber que lo motivaba se acerco hasta ella y la miro, el rostro aun en las sombras lucia hinchado, y en la almohada se veía claramente la humedad.

Sus puños se crisparon y sus ojos se entrecerraron, en un gesto que aun en ese momento no comprendía, ¿acaso seguía pensando en Potter? Quizás esa tarde en casa de sus padres había surgido la oportunidad de que su ahora esposa y su enemigo número uno se encontraran… Pero Ginevra seguía ahí… quizá era el hecho de no tener el valor suficiente para abandonarlo que la había hecho llorar…

Sin prisas entro al cuarto de baño y tomo una ducha rápida, sentía como bajo el agua caliente su cuerpo se relajaba, estaba exhausto, y su mente giraba vertiginosamente buscando la manera de proteger a Margarite, y aunque él no lo aceptara de no tener que renunciar a ese matrimonio por conveniencia con Ginevra, la mujer le gustaba y se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión, había sido de Potter y ahora tendría un hijo suyo… esa sería una venganza justa… el pago que el destino le debía…Aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Devuelta a la habitación se dejo envolver nuevamente por la respiración tranquila de Ginevra, se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y miro al techo, a la oscuridad que lo envolvía y que parecía invitarlo a dormir…a descansar, y en verdad lo necesitaba.

No supo cuando el sueño lo venció, lo siguiente que noto fue un cuerpo cerca, demasiado cerca, la conciencia lo alcanzaba y escuchaba exclamaciones irregulares, respiración agitada, ahora podía pensar con claridad.

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero podía ver como entre ellos escapaban lagrimas, "Harry…papá… no te vayas…papi…espera…papá" ven, ayuda…papá. Y se volvía en sueños, como si intentara alcanzar algo…pero no lo conseguía. Pesadillas eso debían ser.

-Papá… Ahora la tenía más cerca de lo que nunca antes, su piel caliente se pegaba a su costado, sentía el aliento y la respiración cerca del rostro, ¿debía despertarla? Sus ojos seguían húmedos, pero ya no nombraba a Potter, ora era su padre, ora su madre, y a cada segundo la sentía mas cerca, tan frágil, tan vulnerable, Tan bella. La sintió tan desprotegida, y la vio, como se había sentido el mismo a los dieciséis años., tan sola, que quiso protegerla y abrazarla y quiso jurarle que nunca le harían daño… Pero el era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no hacen promesas que no van a cumplir.

Se dio la vuelta con delicadeza, quedando de frente a la joven y le murmuro cerquita al oído, -Ginny, ¿estas bien?

No hubo respuesta, pero se tranquilizo la respiración, dejo de murmurar y se recargo en el pecho del rubio.

El, al principio no supo qué hacer, pero después se relajo y estrecho el cuerpo de la joven mujer, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla de los fantasmas que la atormentaban, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, abrazarla, sostenerla que se quedo dormido sin querer apartar esa sensación de su ser.

**_CONTUNUARA..._**

* * *

_**No. No abandonaré esta ciudad sin una herida en el alma (...) He esparcido por estas calles demasiados fragmentos de mi espiritu, y harto numerosos son los hijos de mi nostalgia que vagan desnudos por estas colinas... **_

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

**ESTO ES TO…….ESTO ES TO… ESTO ES TODO AMIGOS, ESPERO VERLOS EN EL CAPITULO XIV.**

**Ok. Mil Gracias por leer, espero que en este capítulo **

**SI SE ANIMEN A DEJAR REVIEW, NO CUESTA NADITA, ES MAS, CON UN "SIGUE" "VAS BIEN" VAS MAL" "RECTIFICA MI CHAVA"** **RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA Y PUBLICAMOS PARA QUE NOS LEAN. ADEMAS…**

**HAY COSAS QUE EL DINERO NO PUEDE COMPRAR**

**ESCIBIR UN CAPITULO...UN TITIPUCHAL DE DIAS**

**QUE TU LO LEAS...10 MINUTOS...**

**DEJAR UN REVIEW...NO TIENE PRECIO...**

**REVIEW, REVIEW...GRACIAS.**


	14. De caricias repentinas, sentimientos

**LOS PERSONAJES, LUGARES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL MUNDO MAGICO DE HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECEN Y GANO MUCHO DINERO PORQUE YO SOY JK ROWLING… HAAAAAAAAAA DESPERTE OTRA VEZ DE ESE HERMOSO SUEÑO… PUES NO, DESGRACIADAMENTE NO SOY ROWLING, NO GANO DINERO, NADITA DE NADA PERO SI ME DIVIERTO MUCHO, MI PAGA, LA CUAL AGRADESCO PROFUNDAMENTE SON LOS REVIEWS, ASI QUE MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, Y POR DARME SU OPINION**

* * *

**TARDE UN BUEN PERO EN COMPENSACION Y AGRADECIMIENTO LES DEJO OTRA HISTORIA CORTITA, SE LLAMA "EL AMO DE LA MUERTE" ESPERO QUE LA LEAN Y LES GUSTE. GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO!!!!!**

**Ya conteste los reviews, y si me falto alguno, reclamenme xf, esq esta compu esta fallando... es medio mensa.**

lauri malfoy. aqui esta ya el capi, y con todo y propaganda de coca cola. saludines.

* * *

**Resumen**:

Ginny está enamorada de Harry, pero debido a una deuda de Juego de Ron, que después de una lesión de quidditch se ha vuelto alcohólico y jugador, la deuda que fue contraída con Draco Malfoy obliga a Ginny a casarse con el rubio y a darle un heredero a cambio de los 20 años en Azkaban que Ron tendría que cumplir. meses antes Hermione también tuvo que pagarle a Draco otra deuda de Ron, en esa ocasión el costo fue una noche, pero ahora es un año de la vida de Ginny y/o un Heredero, el acuerdo se complica, pues Draco le hace firmar un contrato en el que se obliga a no revelarle a nadie, mucho menos a Harry el motivo de su repentina boda con Draco Malfoy y que sucede justamente en el momento en que Harry se encuentra en una misión con la gente del agua, por lo que está incomunicado. al regresar de su misión Harry no solamente encuentra a la mujer que ama casada con su peor enemigo, si no que descubre que Hermione ha abandonado a Ron, y que él es el hazme reír del mundo mágico, Ginny además de la desaprobación de su familia y de la desilusión de Harry tiene que cargar con la maldad y el egoísmo de Melissa, la amante de Draco y que se jacta en que en cuanto Ginny tenga al Heredero de Draco, ella y el rubio lo criaran como hijo propio, pues ella no puede tener descendencia. Pero esta también Margarite una joven amiga de Draco que parece dulce con Ginny, pero aun no decide que es lo que siente por el rubio, ni por Theodore Nott, el abogado, amigo y consejero de Draco. Las apariencias tienen que seguir… ¿Pero son solo las apariencias lo que quiere cubrir Draco Malfoy? ¿Por qué Razón Ginevra Weasley logro lo que ninguna otra mujer había logrado antes? Hacerlo sonreír de verdad, ¿Por qué Ginevra si podría ser la madre del heredero Malfoy? ¿Por qué Draco quería tenerla cerca? ¿Era solamente la Venganza lo que lo movía?, y ahora Ginny se da cuenta que su padre muy pronto va a morir, se siente sola, pero ¿que papel juega Margarite en todo esto?, ¿Hará algo Harry para recuperar el amor de la pelirroja?, y Melissa, es verdad que tiene una manera de presionar al rubio, pero ¿Cuál es?....

_**TODO ESTO Y MAS…. A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA…**_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Él, al principio no supo qué hacer, pero después se relajo y estrecho el cuerpo de la joven mujer, como si de ese modo pudiera protegerla de los fantasmas que la atormentaban, se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca, abrazarla, sostenerla, que se quedo dormido, sin querer apartar esa sensación de su ser.

**

* * *

**

**HISTORIA**

**DEUDAS DE AMOR**

**AUTOR: SOPHYE POTTER**

**CAPITULO XIV**

**DE CARICIAS REPENTINAS, SENTIMIENTOS FUGACES…Y BODAS**

* * *

Ginny se sentía cansada, como si apenas unos instantes atrás hubiera cerrado los ojos, aunque la luz en la habitación le indicaba que ya era muy pasada de la hora habitual de despertar…pero no quería abrir la puerta a la realidad, se sentía tan cómoda…sabia que no eran los brazos de Harry los que la estrechaban, ni su respiración profunda y tranquila la que le servia de arrullo. Y aun así, sus brazos eran como la tabla de salvación que estaba esperando, era lo único real que le quedaba en un mundo que se le había hecho pedazos tan poco tiempo antes… sabia que Draco era su verdugo, pero también era lo único que tenia.

Y fingió dormir un poco mas, pensando que era la primera vez que despertaba en sus brazos, y preguntándose que había de diferencia con las otras noches… era su esposa…pero aun no podía ser su mujer.

Ese solo pensamiento la hizo sentir incomoda, como si de pronto el calido abrazo se hubiera convertido en el preámbulo para algo mas…

Sintió como sus ojos picaban, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar el pensamiento que de manera atroz la hería y quería de cualquier forma alejarlo, pero la forma y la voz de su padre comenzaban a ganar terreno en su conciencia… lo veía, apretó los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera exorcizarlo, pero fue inútil, y los abrió con furia, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que las lagrimas volvieran a escapar, silenciosamente al principio pero en sollozos mal contenidos poco después.

… ella se estremecía en sus brazos, y él sentía como las lagrimas empapaban el ligero pijama, pero ella no se apartaba, incluso al sentir que el hombre se movía ligeramente, solo lo necesario para poder abrazarla un poco mejor y poder acariciar su pelo comenzó a llorar con mas fuerza… Draco pensó en la historia de la bruja que jamás pudo dejar de llorar y en medio de sus lagrimas surgió la ciudad de Venecia… pero era ridículo, esa bruja había llorado por amor, ¿acaso Ginevra lo hacia por la misma razón? Un ligero tirón en su estomago al pensar que la pelirroja lloraba de esa forma por Potter lo Hizo ponerse rígido, pero el sollozo que siguió de Ginevra derrumbo la ligera barrera que segundos antes se había levantado y sin saber siquiera el motivo de su llanto la abrazo aun mas fuerte y poso sus labios de manera por demás tierna en la frente de la mujer que seguía llorando, y siguió haciéndolo, pero poco antes de volver a dormirse rendida por el dolor y el cansancio había sido Draco el nombre que había murmurado…

…Había sido Draco el nombre que la pelirroja había murmurado antes de dormir.

¿El cansancio la había vencido? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se sentía un poco mas tranquila, el dolor seguía, pero sentía como si hubiera librado de un gran peso su pecho…y los brazos de Draco la seguían estrechando…ahora se sentía avergonzada, tenia la urgente necesidad de escurrirse de su lado y desaparecer el mayor tiempo posible, de no verlo y no tener que responder sus preguntas… y trato… de verdad trato, pero con muy poco éxito…

Al sentir como el cuerpo de Ginevra trataba de apartarse sigilosamente del suyo Draco Malfoy la sujeto mas fuerte, y sin siquiera planearlo sus labios bajaron y besaron los de Ginevra que de la sorpresa ni siquiera atino a rechazarlo…además el gesto fue tan breve que cuando lo asimilo ya había terminado… pero aun así no la soltó

Y ahí estaba, los ojos avellana reflejados en los grises, y tan cerca como nunca habían estado…como nadie lo había creído jamás

-Luces fatal. Le dijo el rubio en un tono que ni de la forma mas equivocada podía sonar a agresión y como si quisiera reafirmarlo, aparto un ligero mecho del rostro de Ginny y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, y esa misma mano siguió el camino de su mejilla, en el recorrido que habían llevado las lagrimas

Ella trato nuevamente de escurrirse de su lado, pero las hábiles manos de Draco lo evitaron, de forma tan sutil que ni siquiera parecía que la obligaba

-Los hombres no lloran… Lo dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima o algún tema sin importancia…pero ningún hombre inicia una conversación con un comentario como ese, si no es importante… -Los hombres no lloran, pero hace años, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por hacerlo… Cuando asesinaron a mis padres…

Ginny se tenso, nunca pensó que Draco le hablaría de eso, y en un instante sus ojos se cruzaron, y ella con la mirada lo alentó a continuar…

…Cuando asesinaron a mis padres me quede completamente solo, contaba con veinte años y una fortuna incalculable, pero también con feroces enemigos, era imposible permitirme mostrar debilidad, en el sepelio podía escuchar claramente retazos de conversaciones en las que sus supuestos socios y amigos urdían planes para despojarme de todo, es verdad que yo ya era mayor de edad, pero no tenia la suficiente experiencia para afrontar la jauría de lobos que ahora solo estaba tras la fortuna del imperio Malfoy y yo era lo único que se interponía a sus planes…estaba solo… Aun los cuerpos de mis padres no se enfriaban en el sepulcro cuando tuve que hacer frente a los ataques, aun no había asimilado la perdida de la única familia que había tenido siempre, no hubo lagrimas, ni tiempo de afligirme o sentirme mal… ese era un lujo que no podía darme, Los hombres no lloran, yo había perdido lo único que realmente había tenido y no hubo una sola lagrima, ni un lamento, conseguí después de eso que se me conociera como un hombre duro, al que no le afectaban las cosas triviales como la muerte o el sufrimiento, los socios de mis padres se sorprendieron de la sangre fría con la que manejaba esos momentos, pensaron que me derrumbaría, y casi lo hice, pero justo entonces hubo un hombre sin que me tendió la mano y fue mi mentor, un hombre que sabia que no hay sufrimientos pequeños, solamente mascaras hechas a la medida…

La voz se apago, y Ginny levanto la mirada, los ojos de Draco estaban fijos en el infinito.

-¿Qué sucede Ginevra, porque llorabas?

-la muerte es inevitable Draco, Dijo Ginny y aparto los ojos, aunque no trato de separarse de los brazos que seguían sosteniéndola, al contrario, refugio el rostro en el pecho y se quedo quieta, como deseando no pensar

-… lo es… pero no por eso deja de doler… ¿Qué sucede Ginny?

Parecía otra persona…una en la que podía confiar pensó…además, ¿Qué podía perder?

-Es mi padre… Tiene fiebre de dragón… Pensó que comenzaría a llorar nuevamente, pero aunque su voz sonaba cargada de tristeza y débil, las lagrimas no aparecieron… --Me lo dijo ayer, sabes me siento muy tonta, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?, quizás pudimos hacer algo para tratarla, pero en la etapa en que se encuentra no hay…

No pudo continuar, aunque no hizo falta, había dicho lo que afligía a su alma…

-Tu familia no lo sabe. No había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación, pues si el resto de los Weasley lo supiera, estaba seguro que Ginevra se habría quedado con ellos

-no, y mi padre no quiere que lo sepan…no hasta que ya no haya manera de ocultarlo…

Parecía que el momento de magia había terminado con esa ultima oración, de pronto se sintió tan fuera de lugar entre sus brazos, tan fuera de lugar en esa enorme cama… tan fuera de lugar en su vida, que lo único que deseaba era irse… sumergirse en los casos pendientes, no pensar en su padre, ni en su familia, ni en Harry, y no pensar tampoco en ese hombre junto a ella al que le había costado tan poco hacer que ella le confiara su tristeza

-Sera mejor que tome un baño, y con esa afirmación se incorporo, sin que los brazos de Draco intentaran detenerla

-Ginevra…

Ginny no se volvió hasta que estuvo a un paso del cuarto de baño

-Margarite esta aquí…

No pregunto, pero por la expresión del rubio supo que su mirada había sido de sorpresa y curiosidad, así que no le sorprendió cuando Draco termino

…ayer atentaron contra su vida, de modo que me pareció lo mas prudente invitarla… espero que no te moleste.

-no, claro que no, esta es tu casa Malfoy. Y sin añadir nada mas cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

No había escapado al rubio el hecho de que había vuelto a ser Malfoy…el breve instante de entendimiento había terminado.

Cuando Ginny, después de tomar un baño mas prolongado de lo que había planeado salió, se sorprendió al ver a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones leyendo al parecer muy interesado una noticia del profeta y con una a vuelo pluma tomando notas, tenia el pelo aun húmedo producto de una ducha… seguramente la había tomado en uno de los otros numerosos baños, y completamente vestido… aunque de manera informal

-¿tienes hambre?

No fue necesario contestar…la tenia, aunque no se había dado cuenta antes

-Margarite nos espera

Era verdad, era ya la hora de comer, al parecer habían perdido todo un día de trabajo, pero Ginny no lo lamentaba, a pesar de lo que quisiera sentir o decir, prefería estar en la mansión Malfoy, que en la madriguera sin poder decir nada, o en su oficina sin poder dejar de pensar en su padre…

Bajo al lado de Draco, y se sorprendió de lo diferente que lucia la enorme casa a la luz del día y con las enormes y pesadas cortinas abiertas, parecía luminosa y extrañamente acogedora, detrás de los cristales el jardín por el que nunca había paseado lucia alegre, vio como un par de hadas revoloteaban entre los árboles y lejos como algo que posiblemente era un nomo de jardín trataba en vano de alcanzarlas.

No había paseado por el jardín, ni por el resto de la casa, ¿Qué preso tenia ganas de explorar su cautiverio?, nunca había sentido siquiera curiosidad de ver el resto de la propiedad, se había limitado al despacho que le habían acondicionado, la habitación y una o dos ocasiones había bajado a la cocina por un refrigerio, pero ahora, detrás de los ventanales, y mientras caminaba por el pasto podía ver a lo lejos como unos pavorreales paseaban tranquilamente entre los arbustos y alrededor de una fuente, y allá a lo lejos vio como estaba preparada una bonita mesa y los esperaba una sonriente Margarite.

-¡Ginny Hola!, Draco me invito unos días, espero que no te moleste

La pelirroja correspondió al beso en las mejillas de la chica y le sonrió con sincera cordialidad, después de todo ella había sido la única persona amable durante su "luna de miel" y le caía bastante simpática

-Claro que no, es un placer tenerte aquí

-Lo mismo le dije yo, pero tal parece que necesitaba escucharlo de tu propia boca

Se sentaron juntos y para sorpresa de Ginny la cordialidad con la que se desarrollo la comida fue tal, que en varias ocasiones se dio cuenta que se la estaba pasando muy bien… si las circunstancias fueran otras…

Pero no debía olvidarlo, todo se trataba de guardar las apariencias, de hacer creer a Margarite que eran una feliz pareja de recién casados y que en las ocasiones en que Draco la miraba o al parecer casualmente tocaba su mano eran porque realmente estaban enamorados y no porque tenían que seguir un guion en una comedia en la que nada parecía resultar feliz…

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Pregunto Ginny después de una breve pausa en la que por fin pudo probar los Waffles que el viejo elfo había llevado, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para ese tipo de comida, pero al parecer el Elfo tenia cierta predilección por Margarite ya que la chica apenas se los había solicitado cuando el elfo apareció ante ella y con una ligera inclinación y una sonrisa bastante complaciente sirvió el plato de la chica y dejo una cantidad bastante generosa a parte para que los demás comensales pudieran disfrutar en caso de así quererlo.

-mmm no lo sé, supongo que solo un par de semanas, Draco dice que es necesario que me quede hasta mi cumpleaños, por seguridad y cosas de ese tipo, pero el sabe que no me gusta estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar

-Creí que esta casa era uno de tus lugares favoritos. Dijo Draco y en su tono de voz Ginny pudo notar cierta dulzura…nunca la había notado, ni siquiera en las contadas ocasiones en que lo escucho hablar con Melissa, su amante

-lo es, sobre todo el lago, dime Ginny, ¿ya has logrado descifrar la contraseña?

¿Qué contraseña? ¿Qué lago? Se sintió un tanto estúpida, pues el engañar a Margarite no iba a ser tan fácil como suponía. Pero Draco vino en su ayuda, aunque no de la forma en que Ginny hubiera querido

-Meg, no creí que fueras tan joven como para no saber que los recién casados tienen en mente cosas mejores y mas placenteras para gastar los días y las noches que descifrar contraseñas…

Ginny casi se atraganto con el waffle que en ese instante comía, y el color carmesí que lleno el rostro de Margarite no dejo lugar a duda de que había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería el rubio, y cambio rápidamente de tema..

-¿Crees que Theodore venga hoy? Pregunto y al momento de decir el nombre Ginny noto como sus ojos brillaban

-no lo creo, debe estar en este momento en Paris

Pero un sonido a lo lejos que sin embargo sonó bastante cerca, pues la voz de la puerta anunciando visitantes tenia la condición de escucharse en toda la mansión, no dejo continuar a Draco con su negativa y segundos después siguiendo al viejo elfo apareció, un tanto pálido, pero al parecer de excelente animo Theodore Nott

-Margarite. Y sin apenas mirar a los otros dos comensales se dirigió a ella y la beso también en ambas mejillas, saludo con una inclinación a Ginny y apretó fuertemente el brazo de Draco.

-Por cierto Theodore, ¿que haces aquí? La voz de Draco parecía seria, pero al contrario de lo que Ginny pensaba el hombre le sonrió ampliamente, y se sentó complacido

-Es mundialmente conocido que tu elfo prepara los mejores waffles, y yo se que los prepara de manera especial cuando Meg esta aquí. Dijo y le dirigió la sonrisa mas encantadora a la jovencita.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedare aquí? Dijo Margarite, cuando después de mucho rato jugaban cartas los cuatro, algo muy parecido al poker, pero que mezclaba apuestas de frutas y hechizos voladores

-Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso, por lo menos una semana, hasta tu cumpleaños. Dijo Draco y arrojo una carta a la mesa, mientras todos se cubrían la cabeza, pues de pronto comenzó a llover jugo de uva. –Por cierto, es necesario que nadie sepa que estas aquí Margarite, espero que tus ex compañeras del colegio y demás conocidos y sobre todo tus clientas puedan vivir sin ti por lo menos esta semana…sobre todo sabes que nadie que tenga relación con Melissa y su familia puede saberlo

-bien, pero espero que estén conmigo lo mas que puedan, pues de lo contrario me aburriré. Margarite los miro, arrojo una carta y enseguida se volvieron a tapar, pues pequeños trocitos de fresas caían sobre ellos.

El juego siguió un rato mas, y después de quedar, mojados, sucios y pegajosos, decidieron ir todos a tomar una ducha… a Ginny no le sorprendió saber que Theodore tenia una habitación propia en la mansión, pero si le sorprendió el que parecía que Draco seguía muy de cerca los movimientos de ambos jóvenes…

Pero ella, aun sonriendo entro a la habitación y siguió hasta el cuarto de baño seguida por el rubio…no se había dado cuenta de lo intimo de la situación, hasta que se encontró entre el lavamanos y el cuerpo del rubio…su mirada parecía echar fuego…

Pareció que todo se desarrollaba en cámara lenta, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió como el calor recorría su cuerpo, él estaba tan cerca, y sintió como sus manos la atrapaban contra el lavamanos mientras su cuerpo se apretaba al suyo…y sintió…sintió los labios posándose urgentes sobre los suyos, su sabor mezclado con frutas, el calor de sus besos, sus manos acariciando primero su cintura, y al sentirlas subir un fuerte estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola recobrar la cordura, y se obligo a separarse con un empujón y a darle la espalda al rubio

-yo no…

Parecía que el rubio no diría nada, pero Ginny sabia que seguía de pie detrás de ella

-¿Qué pretendes Ginny? Me estas volviendo loco lo sabes…

Quizás las palabras por si solas no hubieran arrancado ninguna sensación en la pelirroja, pero antes de expresarlas se había acercado lo suficiente para quedar a centímetros, la abrazo por la espalda, deposito un suave beso en el cuello de la chica y soltándola se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta y salió.

* * *

MIENTRAS……

* * *

Esa había sido la quincena mas catastrófica de su vida, nunca se había sentido tan solo… tan vulnerable, no era solo que Ginny hubiera terminado con él, también estaba el hecho de que Ron, su mejor amigo era el hermano de la mujer que lo había abandonado y por si fuera poco la desaparición de Hermione de la que siempre había confiado estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara lo hacia sentirse tan fuera de lugar…

Harry Potter se sentía solo, y cuando las personas se sienten solos son capaces de muchas cosas contal de aliviar su soledad.

Ni siquiera lo pensó cuando al día siguiente de haber aparecido en la oficina de Ginevra, y haber sido rechazado por la mujer a la que amaba, acepto la misión en Dinamarca, la que duraría por lo menos quince días…incluso le pareció una excelente suerte que estuviera en la brigada, junto con Neville y Colín, también Mireya iba y dado que la chica se había dedicado a hacerlo sentir mejor, animarlo e incluso lo había consolado, Harry pensó que era una excelente suerte que ella fuera también.

Parecía que lo único que quería era olvidar, ponía mas entusiasmo que cualquiera en las reuniones y negociaciones, detallaba cada nueva estrategia, cada paso a seguir, se empeñaba en que los demás pensaran que ya estaba bien, incluso en un par de ocasiones se había aventurado a hacer algún comentario de su nueva soltería, pero por las noches en su habitación no podía dejar de pensar en ella, buscando la respuesta, el porque Ginny lo había tratado así… invariablemente llegaba a la conclusión de que no lo merecía, que eran felices, que como todas las parejas tenían sus diferencias, pero sabia también que aunque muy seguramente no lo merecía eso era algo que no le importaba a la vida, que cuando el corazón estaba en juego dejaba de importar si la gente era buena o era mala, no se trataba de que los buenos son felices y comen perdices, ni de que a los malos se los llevan los globlins,… el amor era mucho mas complicado…

Mucho más complicado y muy peligroso, como se daba cuenta justo ahora que veía a la joven chica dormida desnuda en su cama…y caía en cuenta de la realidad Mireya no solamente había sido su mujer, también era su esposa…

Nunca había fumado, y sin embargo en ese momento se le antojaba tanto un cigarrillo, ¿como había pasado eso? Claro, lo sabia perfectamente, ¿como había presionado de esa forma a la chica? Sabia que ella iba a aceptar casarse, porque lo amaba, y él se sentía halagado por que Mireya, la chica mas bella de la oficina de Aurores y probablemente de todo el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra se mostraba abiertamente enamorado de él, y le había ofrecido todo su apoyo como amiga…pero él no quería una amiga, necesitaba una venganza…pagarle con la misma moneda, he hizo lo mismo que creía que Ginny había hecho, se había casado…había sido tan injusto con Mireya.

**Flash back.**

Ya había caído la tarde, helada y gris, como la mayoría de noches en esa ciudad, había estado tomando en el bar del hotel, se sentía confundido, furioso y muy valiente, después de todo, si ella pudo hacerlo, ¿porque él no? Él también podía, además Mireya era muy bonita y le había demostrado que lo amaba, y sobre todo a Ginny no le caía nada bien, quizá pensara que esa relación había comenzado tiempo antes y le doliera…quería encontrar algo que la lastimara aunque fuera un poco, y esa era la mejor forma. Ni siquiera ponía atención a la platica y ligero coqueteo que Colín y Neville desarrollaban con par de chicas, pidió un trago doble de whisky de fuego, lo tomo de golpe y dirigiéndoles una mirara aburrida y maliciosa salio del lugar.

En la habitación había luz y se escuchaba música fuerte, toco un par de veces y cuando la chica abrió no se sorprendió de verla un poco sonrojada y sonriente, como si hubiera estado bailando, aunque también había una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro

-Harry ¿que haces aquí?

-¿puedo pasar?

-mmm claro, adelante

El moreno paso y se recargo en un muro, mientras la chica cerraba la puerta y quedaba atrapada entre el concreto y el cuerpo del hombre

-heeee, y dime Harry c…como…heeee

No podía articular la oración, pues el moreno había comenzado a acariciarle el rostro y se inclino un poco hasta oler su cabello

-Hueles a menta… ¿sabes también a menta? Sus labios rozaban sensualmente la mejilla de Mireya que no sabia lo que ocurría, quizá era uno de sus sueños, y si era así, no quería despertar…

Sus labios eran suaves al principio, pero después se tornaron más urgentes, mas ansiosos, al igual que sus manos

-Quiero estar contigo Mireya

-Espera, que haces Harry

-Quieres estar conmigo, ¿Qué significa eso? Harry… quería seguir sintiendo sus besos, era como estar en el cielo, aun así no podía ignorar que sus labios sabían a alcohol….Harry… Tenía que detenerlo ahora, de lo contrario no podría hacerlo ya

-basta detente Harry, y rápidamente armándose de toda su fuerza de voluntad se hizo a un lado y lo esquivo cuando trato de sujetarla nuevamente

-no voy a ser tu amante Harry, lo siento

-no te estoy pidiendo eso

-¿Entonces que es lo que buscas?

-cásate conmigo

-como venganza, no Harry no puedo así no

-no volveré a pedírtelo Mireya, cásate conmigo, si no lo haces tú buscare a alguien mas, no te estoy pidiendo amor, aunque se lo que sientes, y se también que yo podría amarte fácilmente, así que tu decides, o lo haces tú o alguien mas lo hará, pero voy a regresar a Inglaterra con una esposa

-no puedes casarte por esa razón Harry tienes que entender que…

-no importa, cuando salga por esta puerta puedes olvidar que te lo propuse….

Y había pasado, Mireya había accedido a casarse con él, con un permiso especial y siendo Harry Potter, en menos de una hora estaba casado con la joven…y poco después de dos horas estaba ahí…

Le había hecho el amor, como si no importara nada mas, como si en el mundo solo fueran ellos dos, queriendo olvidar con ese cuerpo otro, con el pelo, otro, queriendo borrar con los labios de Mireya otros que le quemaban, que todavía dolían…queriendo arrancarla del corazón…y lo había logrado, pero por tan poco tiempo…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan abrumado, el arranque de furia y despecho que lo habían llevado a casarse había pasado, sabia que de no haber sido con Mireya habría cumplido su amenaza y se habría casado con otra cualquiera, pero el resultado no seria distinto, para esos momentos también estaría casado…

No lo sabia, pero cuando el le había hecho el amor a Mireya… lejos de ahí Ginny se había negado a hacer lo mismo con Draco…

El destino era injusto…Mireya amaba a Harry, y estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba, pero sabia que el moreno no sentía nada por ella…quizá amistad pero nada mas, ¿se había equivocado al aceptar casarse?...ella también se sentía sola, pero estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Harry, así que fingió dormir, aun cuando el hombre en lugar de volver a su lado en el lecho, se vistió y salio de la habitación…

Las cartas estaban echadas… el juego había comenzado, y ella apostaría todo…apostaría por amor.

* * *

**COBARDE NO ES AQUEL QUE LLORA POR AMOR, SI NO EL QUE NO AMA POR MIEDO A LLORAR**

* * *

**FIN**

**DEL**

**CAPITULO**

**¿Qué pasara con Harry? ¿Dónde demonios esta Hermione? ¿Cómo tomara Ginny la noticia de la boda? ¿Qué armas tiene Mireya para ganar? MELISSA….MELISSA…MUCHO DE MELISA ….EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… YA EL NUMERO 15.**

BUENO pues me han pasado un buen de cosas… jaja casi todas malas, pero como en estoy días andaba inspirada (CON UN TERRIBLE HUMOR NEGRO Y TORMENTOSO), ESRIBI UNA HISTORIA, NO ES FELIZ, ES UN SOLO CAPITULO Y NO ES GINNY-DRACO, PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN SU OPINION, ES UN REGALO POR LA ESPERA. GRACIAS!!!!!!** SE LLAMA "EL AMO DE LA MUERTE"**

Ok. Mil Gracias por leer, espero que en este capítulo:

**SI SE ANIMEN A DEJAR REVIEW**, NO CUESTA NADITA, ES MAS, CON UN "SIGUE" "VAS BIEN" VAS MAL" "RECTIFICA MI CHAVA" RECUERDEN QUE ESCRIBIMOS PORQUE NOS GUSTA Y PUBLICAMOS PARA QUE NOS LEAN. Y PIDO…

**UN APLAUSO, PARA LA QUE SE LE HIZO TARDE Y TUVO QUE CORRER TRAS EL BUS..**

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

**UN APLAUSO PARA EL QUE LLAMO A SU NOVIA Y LE DIJO QUE LA QUIERE**

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**

**Y SOBRE TODO**

**UN APLAUSO PARA TI… QUE ME DEJAS REVIEW.**

**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP….**

**Toma lo bueno de la vida…toma... tus lindas manitas y escríbeme mi review.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW...GRACIAS.**


End file.
